Citadel Tech
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: Tech works for the Network Division at Citadel Security, but when she's given a community service assignment she doesn't know just how much it will effect her. This is my first attempt at Mass Effect so here ya go.
1. Meet Tech

Tech is a five foot three, pale, skinny, dark haired girl. Her hair was cut short in the front; blunt micro bangs highlighted her forehead, the sides where shaved to the skin.

Her baggy gray cargo pants where tucked into dark gray socks that slid into laced up black boots, the traditional C-Sec uniform shirt hung from her slim body. On her fingers where dull black fingernails.

She had been given the name Tech, due to her extraordinary computer skills. She could hack any system from Citadel Space to the Terminus System.

Hired by Citadel Security five years ago she now works as Cyber-Investigator. The best C-SEC had ever had. So that's why, as she stood today in Captain Bailey's office she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Community Service case?" she repeated. "Bailey, I'm a hacker, not some baby sitter for some delinquent punk off the street."

"Your right, you are a hacker... but I'm also your boss, and I'm telling you your going to take this case. It's only this one and only for a few months, then your home free. Back to your old routine."

She frowned but knew she couldn't turn it down, she had no choice. "What the kid do?"

"Attempted murder."

"Since when is attempted murder cause for community service?"

He grunted and took a sip of his long cold coffee. "Names Kolyat Krios, he's a good kid, bit of an ass. Dealing with personal issues, you know the typical case."

"Krios?" the name sparked her memory.

Bailey shrugged. "Anyway just give the kid some work and keep him on the straight and narrow, you know the basics."

She grunted not liking it one bit, but hell if she could persuade Bailey to change his mind. That was next to impossible.

"Ok, I'll do it," Not that she had a choice. "But this is the only 'community service' case I'm taking."

He nodded and she hoped he knew she was serious.

"Good, he'll be here in the morning, bright and early. You better head home and get some sleep."

Standing up she grabbed my bag and made her escape without a word.

Her apartment was a modest little thing, and by modest it could be taken to mean a shit hole. Even working at C-SEC and earning, what could be considered 'good' wages, all she could afford was a rinky dink, run down studio.

One Bed, one Bath and a Kitchen/Living room. The walls where cold metal that matched the even colder floor. Set up in the corner was three holo-screens linked to her main hardrive. The extranet connection was of coarse all encrypted.

Sitting down at the small chair she began to type on the holographic keyboard that had materialized. It was time to update her personal security, the normal daily routine.

* * *

Kolyat Krios scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly as he looked around the small apartment he'd been 'assigned'. He guessed he should be grateful; he wasn't going to prison, he now had a place to live, and was even going to get paid for his community service.

But Kolyat found it hard to be anything up neutral these days. The apartment had a couch and a refrigerator, a bathroom and sleeping area. Plus it's own private extranet terminal.

He sighed and made his way over to the couch, sitting down he sighed loudly. How the hell did he ever end up in this situation.

The memories came before he could stop them.

"_Kolyat I told you not to go outside of the dome." Irikah scolds._

_His deep blue skin is slick and wet from the pouring rain. "I'm sorry..." Dark eyes look down, away from the sunset colored ones that gaze from above._

"_Come on, lets get you dried off," she smiles, her lighter blue features illuminated. "And maybe some Ka-tae for lunch, how does that sound."_

_A smile lights up his own face. "Ok mother!" he laughs slightly as he follows her back into the house._

_Laughter fills the den as old music spills from the radio. "Faster daddy!" he screams before lapsing back to giggling as his father spins him faster before tossing him up in the aim and catching him just before he would hit the ground._

"_Dance crazy!" Kolyat laughs._

_His fathers dark eyes meet his own then quickly away as the terminal beeps, signaling a new message._

"_Dance!" Kolyat follows after him, arms raised over his head._

_His father doesn't look back. "Not right now, Kolyat."_

_His young smile fades and his head falls._

"_Why is father always leaving!" he sobs. His head laid on his mothers shoulder. "Why can't he just stay!"_

_She rocked him softly, attempting to stop her own tears from falling. "He's on business you know that, Koly."_

_For the first time an anger erupted in his chest. He pulled away and stood, his hands balled into fists. "It's always business!" he cried. "He just doesn't care!"_

_A holo of the three of them, smiling and happy, caught his eye on the small side table. Grabbing it he showed it angrily to his mother. "It's all a lie!" turning slightly he threw the holo, shattering the frame, against the wall before storming to his room._

_He walked home from school, like he always did. The dry air filling his lungs with the sent of some flower that bloomed as he past a garden._

_In his small hands way a drawn picture he had made in art class depicting his mother and him, smiling and content. He couldn't wait to show her._

_He went through the back gate and through the glass back door. "Mother! I'm home." Excitement that had once filled his chest vanished. "Mother...?"_

_Setting his bag and things down he gazed upon the red marks that streaked the floor, the splatters that tainted the yellow kitchen wall. His whole body began to shake._

_'Arashu please...' he silently prayed._

_Following the trail of blood he couldn't help the tears from falling, he already new the worst had come. There, laying on the bed, was Irikah's once beautiful body. Now, broken and bloodied beyond repair._

_She'd fought it seemed, but who ever had done this had won in the end. Her clothing was torn, the white fabric stained an unnatural red._

_Kolyat ran to her, his hand shaking her. "Wake up, mom!" he pleaded. "Please wake up!"_

_Her blood now covered his arms and face as his head fell to her chest. "Please..." he sobbed._

"_Arashu... no come back. Bring her back!" He'd never felt more alone._

_Rain streamed down, the encompassing rippled with the downpour. The Hanar lowered his mother into the sea._

_All his tears mixed with the rain. Next to him his father stood, rigid and cold as ever._

"_Why did you let her die?" he questioned._

_His father, Thane, looked down, wordless._

"_It's all your fault!" Breaking from his father's grip he ran to the waters edge and fell on his knees._

_The waved rolled in, drenching him even more. It did nothing, he felt nothing but sorrow._

_Next to him his father approached. "It's all your fault..." he half whispered, the words lost in the wind._

_He clutches his sketch book to his chest, a life preserver of sorts, as he walks out of the hell that is school._

_Walking fast he hoped he could evade Tylo and Daet._

"_Hey Meatha Ghet!*"_

_Kolyat stopped, his body tense, grip on his book tightened._

_Turning slightly he saw the two other Drell approaching him. One taller and a deep green, the other shorter, stockier, with a light orange complexion._

_The taller of the pair, Daet, walked up and grabbed his sketchbook away. "What's this Meatha Ghet?" he taunted. "Your diary?"_

"_Give it back." Kolyat growled, his throat inflating slightly in aggression. That sketchbook was everything to him, in it was the picture he had made of him and his mother, along with various other sketches; different races, plants, portraits of his mother from his memory, and a few of a pretty girl named Nivva._

_Daet held it out of his reach as Tylo pushed him back._

"_Well, well what do we have here? Crap, crap, crap, wow you really have no talent do you, Krios?"_

"_Give me it back!"_

_Still he flipped through the pages, tearing some until one fell out and gently floated to the ground._

_Kolyat's heart clenched._

"_What's this?" Daet threw down the sketchbook and picked up the stray paper. "Aww, is this you and your mommy?"_

_Giving him one last shove, Tylo looked over at it. "I remember those, we did those in class five years ago." his eyes looked over to Kolyat who was a heap on the ground. "Your mother never got to see this did she...?"_

_Kolyat couldn't help the tears that fell quietly._

"_Probably killed her self cause her son was such a disappointing E'dinya."_

_Kolyat shot up and punched Daet in the jaw. Tylo side tackled him, slamming his skull into the hard pavement; he could taste blood in his mouth and it dripped from his nose._

"_Son of a bitch!" Daet growled. "You crazy Aeck*!" He kicked Kolyat sharply in the side._

His eyes snapped open, body wracked with pain from the past.

Hunching over he wiped his face and his still moist eyes. "Son of a bitch."

The couch creaked as he stood and headed into the bedroom. Silently he hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

She was late. Fucking late. Bailey was going to kick her ass and she knew it.

Running through the doors of the CSEC office she sped past the front desks, and basically fell into the Captains office.

"Your late." he said stating the obvious.

Duh! "Sorry, damn Elcor got in my way." she'd over slept.

"Always an Elcor excuse. Anyway Tech, this is Kolyat Krios. You'll be taking him on patrol of Zakera."

Her arms fell to her sides. "Patrol? I don't do that anymore...I only did it for like a week!" she complained. "I'll take Krios to my office and show him how the security protocols are run but-"

Bailey interrupt. "But that's not community service, that's him sitting there watching you and learning all the ins and outs of our security."

She scowled. "This is ridiculous. Why can't Haron do this?"

"Because I have Haron on a case right now." he explained.

"And my positions just going to be vacant..."  
He shook his head. "Nah, Tyala can take care of it."

"Tyala!" If there was one Asari she hated, one person she hated on this whole station it was her. "She's been gunning to replace me ever since I got promoted over her!"

"Don't take it so personal. Now get going, I got paper work to do."

She whirled around to the door. "Well come on, Krios."

Upon exiting the building, and ignoring the "Well aren't you in a mood."s and the "So Tech I hear your on Patrol duty."s, She finally turned to face Krios.

For the first time she really got a good look at him. He was tall, way taller then she was and she had to crane her neck just to look at him. His skin was blue with a mix of some green and dark markings that lined his cheeks. His eyes where a stunning dark black onyx.

There he stood, arms crossed, scowl planted on his face, in his new CSEC uniform, from what she could tell he also had dark markings that ran down his arms too.

She tried to think of something to say. "So basically we just... walk around and see if we catch any... uh bad guys..." Wow, I give prep talks like a five year old, she thought.

He blinked. That was a good sign. Ah, hell.

"Follow me."

He did as he was instructed, never uttering a word. She decided to break the ice, she liked silence but this was just awkward.

"So how did you come to be on the citadel?"

He didn't answer.

"Ok... well what was life on Kahje like? Your from there right?"

No answer.

Before she could come up with anymore questions, or ask him what the hell his problem was she noticed two shady looking human guys walking towards the warehouses.

"I think we might something. Come on but stay near the street."

She walked over to the pair of guys, both blissfully unaware of her presence. Coming up on them now she could see what where doing. Red Sand.

"Sand?" she questioned. "Hear it's bad for your brain."

They spun around. "What-I- we weren't-" One stumbled, his eyes rimmed red.

The other obviously panicked. "Look lady I can't go away. Prison, I mean, I can't do that shit."

"Then you shoulda stayed away from selling drugs." she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you are both under arrest for the possession of a controlled illegal substance, and you also for selling said substance."

He blanched and in a flash delivered an uppercut straight to her jaw. She fell back surprised slamming her head into the hard ground.

_That did not just happen, what the hell? Was I getting naïve or something?_

She stumbled up and touched the back of her aching head. Blood. Not much, not enough to stop her from going after those idiots- Damn they run fast.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice cut through the alley, the depth of it I could feel through my whole body. she turned around to see Krios.

"Yeah, yeah I'm OK. I'm going to go after them-"

He cut her off. "Are you stupid?"

Her eyebrow raised and her eyes widened slightly. "I- what?"

"Those men could have been armed and you don't even have a gun."

Her retort was cut short when she realized that indeed she did not have a gun. She hadn't been on patrol in so long she'd forgotten to pick on up in her sulk filled anger.

"I'll get them next time..." she swore he rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, lets walk around or something, at least show you this part of the ward. I hate patrol."

"Why where you only on for a week?" he asked surprising her.

She shrugged. "I'm better with Technology, hence my nickname. The C-SEC network had been hacked and some sort of virus was implanted in the central hard drive. I took over and not only eliminated the virus but found the source to be the, then head, of Network. So he was fired and prosecuted and I got his job."

He didn't say anything, she hadn't expected him to. "How did you end up on the Citadel?"

Silence.

"Ok say something, at least, a "fuck off." would suffice."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Better response then she had been expecting. "Ok well what do you think of it?"

"Very multicultural."

She almost snorted. "Yeah very nice, until a Baterian tries to ass rape you in the Dark Star bathroom."

The look on his face made her day. "I- what the fuck?" he stuttered out. "Did that actually-?"

"No! No, just saying... as an example." His scowl returned.

"Ok, well what sort of things interest you?" she tried as we walked up the stairs towards Zakera cafe.

He shrugged.

"Come on! There has to be something. Like for me it's technology; computers, system protocols, java script, classic vid games, things of that nature."

Another shrug. "I donno..."

She sighed. "Well what kind of interest would you like to pursue in life?"

"Isn't that the same question?" he retorted.

She was getting frustrated now and contemplated hitting him. It kind of reminded her of and old vid game that you needed to earn enough points or do a quest for someone before they'd tell you valued information. However before she could respond her name was called, loud and clear through the ward.

… and she knew exactly who it was. "Fak!"she turned to face the large Krogan that towered over her.

"Since when do you leave your apartment?"

He laughed slightly. "I was hungry! Didn't think I'd run into you down here. Why aren't you shut away in your office being anti-social?"

She smirked for the first time that day. "I'm on patrol, Fak. Showing Krios around Zakera."

Fak examined the tall Drell behind her. "And your doing this why...?" he wondered aloud.

"Because Bailey is an ass... who's really bad at joking." she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over he chest.

Fak laughed low. "I suspect to see you at our regular meeting place tonight..." he trailed off a smirk on his thick lips.

Tech's eyes narrowed. "As always..." she matched his smirk.

"Don't let her maim anybody, Krios." Fak nodded before turning away. "See ya, Tech."

After Fak had disappeared; back to his apartment Tech reasoned. A place he rarely ever left. For a Krogan he was most reclusive.

"Regular meeting place..." Krios murmured, brow ridge cocked up in a questioning expression.

"Poker." Tech explained simply. "We have a habit of getting together every week or so for a good match of Krogan Poker."

The confusion didn't fade. "How do you play... Krogan poker."

"Let's just say nobody leaves without a good number of bruises and contusions." she smiled. "You should come with me."

Krios looked surprised momentarily, then back to surly in the blink of an eye. "No."

"And they call me anti-social..." she mused. "Speaking of hungry, lets at least get something to eat."

They headed towards the Stand. "What the hell do you want?" she asked her companion.

"Quite a way with words..." Kolyat remarked. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "Ramen I supposed."

"Two ramen." Kolyat told the man behind the counter before handing over his credit chit.

Tech made a grab for it. "Hey, hey! I can pay!"

"Shut up... It doesn't matter."

Tech eyed him. "Great, now I owe you. Come with me to poker night."

"You owe me nothing, stop." he growled. "I'm not going."

She punched his arm. "Your going," she threatened. "Or I tell Bailey your being a pain in the ass."

"I just bought you lunch?" Kolyat growled.

Tech cocked her head. "Come on. Let me take you out or something. Ever been to the Darkstar?"

"No. Drell tend to stay away from places like that. Give us unending head aches."

She shrugged seeing the reason in that. "Ok how about to a movie? Blasto II just came out-"

"That's a fucking joke. Seriously?"

"What? Not a big fan of Blasto?" she smirked as the server put their bowls in front of them. "Thanks."

Kolyat nodded to the Human before turning back to her. "No."

"Well how about a drink or something." she huffed, one thing she hated was being in debt to someone. Even if it was just lunch, still it was a debt she had to repay some how. "Do you have an apartment here?"

"Ok. One: No I don't drink. And Two: Why does it have to be at my place, don't you have an apartment?"

She frowned. "Ok, lets try this. One: Why don't you drink. And to answer your question; I'm- just don't have people over at my place. Even Fak's never been over."

"Why are we sitting here playing 20 questions?" he grumbled.

She sucked down some of her noodles. "Look I'm stuck with you for the duration of your community service-"

"Sorry to be a burden." he didn't look at her, his eyes fixated on his own bunch of noodles.

Tech's look softened, she new that look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that..." she sighed, now she felt like a real ass. "I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of friends. Really Fak's my only friend in this galaxy. I'm not used to social interactions..."

He looked up. "It's- it's fine. I know I can be an ass myself."

"Dealing with personal issues.." he glared at her. "Hey, that's what Bailey said. "Aren't we all?"

He was silent for a while. "I don't drink anymore because it brings up memories I'd rather forget..."

"Thanks for answering my question." she nodded. "But seriously I owe you... so what can I do to repay you for lunch."

"What is with you and owing people?" he stared at her as if she just grew another head.

She shrugged. "I don't like leaving things unpaid."

"Don't worry about it." he murmured. "Really."

Sighing she check the clock on her omni-tool. "We should get back to Bailey in about a half hour." she ate some more noodles.

"What do you do exactly?" he asked. Well at least he was talking.

"I work in the Network department. Updating security protocols, keeping the system clean of Hackers, things like that. I also deal with Cyber fraud and such." she explained. "Bailey sometimes uses me to gather info on people. Off the record of coarse."

"Seems like Bailey does a lot 'off the record'."

She swallowed more ramen before replying. "Somethings you have to. HQ doesn't give us credit for the shit we deal with in Zakera. Sometime going under the radar and against regulation is the only way to get things done here."

"Why don't you like. Tyala?"

She frowned. "You Drell really do have a good memory." she frowned. "Bitch has been after my position for years, ever since I got promoted over her. HQ prefers her but Bailey assigned me instead."

"How long have you worked for C-SEC?"

"Now who's full of questions?" she laughed slightly. "About 5 years. Most of which is 'Unofficial'."

He frowned slightly. "How old are you?"

"19." she answered quickly.

His eyes widened. "Your a year younger then me?"

"Well, whaddya know..."

"What do your parents think about-" he stopped at the look on her face. It seemed somewhere between anger and sorrow. "I- forget it."

"I don't talk about them s'all." she moved her hand as if it was no big deal. She'd never spoken of her parents, Fak knew about her past, he was the one who helped her actually; Bailey knew but that was strictly professional knowledge.

"I didn't- shit... Sorry." he grumbled looking down.

She slurped the rest of the broth from her bowl. "It's fine. You know maybe... come have a drink with me. At- my place, I guess. Maybe we can weasel more information out of each other after a few beers." she suggested. "And my debt will be paid. All happy, then."

He knew he shouldn't but then again it would pay to have a friend here. He couldn't spend all of his time alone. It was worth a try he guessed. "Fine. But I am not playing poker."

…...

My first attempt at a Kolyat fic. The OC is based off of me (Cause I'm sleep deprived and don't give a damn about creativity and "Mary Suing" Fuck it.

What I like about Kolyat is we really don't know that much about him, so that give me a little creative privilege.

This will get better. Oh and I might switch chapters to different POV now and then.

Oh and I'm working on a Kolyat/Thane fic for the KinkMeme :D Love that thing.

Oh, oh, oh,... Oh wait I got nothing else. Whatever. Enjoy and review and crap!

Aeck = Arse

Meatha Ghet= Mother Fucker

E'dinya= Pussy

*EDIT: I'm fixing the spaces between the POV's! Every time I upload it undoes my spaces :/ So Now They get periods :D...Oh wait I can put a line instead. :P I HAD a line in open office But they got rid of that so I have to go to edit on here... :/ Really...


	2. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

**In this installment: Kolyat agrees to let Tech pay back her debt and find that they can actually get on with each other.**

* * *

I dropped the kid off with Bailey and headed back to my small apartment. In hindsight he really wasn't a kid if he was a year older then me, bit ironic that.

I tried not to dwell on him as I quickly updated my personal security and changed into some street cloths.

Packing my bag I made sure I had all the necessities for our poker game that night. Bandages, medi-gel and my credit chit. Then I set the alarm and left without a second glance.

On my way through Zakera ward I received many stares, which wasn't out of the ordinary. People weren't quite used to seeing a human like me I guessed, but didn't really care. I grew up here and it was the only home I'd ever known. I earned the right to be here, most of these people where merely immigrants from their home planets.

My mind soon drifted to Krios as I passed the Stand. I still owed him and it was driving me crazy even after only a few hours. See when I was growing up I learned that when someone does something for you, you owe them; no matter how small that thing is. Bit odd I supposed but it was imprinted in my mind.

I wonder where he lives? Has to be somewhere in the apartment blocks. Be kinda funny if we lived next door to each other.

When I reached Fak's door I rang the buzzer and waited until his towering figure stood in the way as the door slid apart and the holo-lock flicked green.

"Tech! 'Bout time you got here..." he grumbled ushering me inside.

Now I know Fak might seem different from most Krogan, and that's cause he is. Fak was raised on the Citadel before my time, as a duct rat. Now obviously he got to big for the ducts and now he makes his living from managing a cyber black market of sorts, guns mostly. He does this all from the comfort of his apartment and commonly only ventures out when a 'customer' tries to get out of paying. However most information gather tasks he leaves up to a salarian errand boy named Kirje.

"Prepared to lose your credits?" he growled tauntingly.

I rolled my eyes and set my bag down. "Prepared to lose some teeth?"

* * *

Kolyat sat on his sofa and stared at the wall in front of him. He could afford a holo-screen so he was stuck with only silence and his thoughts.

Currently the strange girl from C-Sec filled his mind.

Why did she seem so hung up on owing me? Maybe it's a human custom or something.

He tried to learn a little about the mannerisms of the different cultures on the Citadel but somethings still eluded him.

And what was up with her.. hair, was it? He'd never seen a human female with such a... style.

He frowned slightly. She seemed to be just as beaten inside as himself.

Running a hand over his face he sighed. He wasn't here to make friends; he didn't need them. All he needed was himself.

A cold feeling settled in his gut, he felt, almost ashamed of his thoughts. He knew he was disconnected, that was obvious. His mother had raised him by the old religion, he knew about how the soul could detach it's self when the body was ill or injured... or just lost.

But everything changed when he lost her. Only a few times did he venture back to the temple, then he never went back. He'd turned his back on the Gods. His father had called his mother, 'Siha,' a warrior angel of the Goddess Arashu.

Why then did Arashu let her die? Why didn't she protect her? That's what the Goddess was for, protection.

He closed his eyes tight and tried to stop the head ache he felt coming. Standing up he moved to the kitchen and popped two painkillers.

Maybe he did need friends... or a friend. An acquaintance, at least, that he could be on good terms with.

Tech seemed like the type he could get along with without much tension.

A frown creased his face again. Why was this so hard? Had he distanced himself so much that he had to think out having a friendship with someone? What was their to think about, it was a simple thing people did everyday.

He decided he'd sleep on it, maybe he was just over tired and over thinking things.

* * *

"You cheated!" Fak growled, with a solid punch to my arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh boo hoo, Fak. I don't accuse you of cheating when you take my creds."

"No, you busted a chair over my head." he laughed loudly. "Don't you have to be at work in... four hours?"

I checked the clock on my omni-tool. "Well fuck damn..." I muttered. Time sure flew when your getting side punched, or maybe that was the ryncol talking...

"I better get moving..." I sat up and swayed slightly. My arm was black and blue on the side but the medi-gel was quickly taking care of that. "See ya, when I see ya."

Walking back home was pretty much the same as walking earlier; the same amount of people littered the way. Morning was when ever you made it here. Unfortunately for me my morning was coming faster then I'd anticipated.

When I got home I popped two pain killers and downed two glasses of some Asari fruit juice. Hangover cure 101. Then I climbed in my bed and closed my eyes.

What seemed like 5 minutes passed before my omni-tool alarm setting went off blasting a loud headache inducing wailing sound.

"Thank the gods for painkillers..."

A quick shower lead to a poorly toasted bagel and a thermos full of coffee. Away I fly...

As per usual the street where packed and everyone seemed to have an eye for the shortest human in the vicinity with the shaven hair cut. As I passed the Dark Star Lounge I noticed the Hanar was back again trying to preach about the wisdom of the Enkindlers. Wonder if Krios believes in that crap.

See what I never got about the Hanar religion was that it was just based on a race that had vanished. They'd obviously been here, they where living breathing aliens, not some sort of deities.

I started humming an old earth song as I entered the C-Sec building.

"Tech, Bailey says to quote, 'Get your ass in his office.' when you get here."

"Thanks... I'll do that, Heron."

He raised his hands. "Just passing the word along. Spirits, you look like hell..."

I contemplated smacking him but that took energy, energy I didn't think I could muster up right now.

So I settled for walking past him and into Bailey's office.

"Sir." I said barely nodding as I walked in the door without knocking.

"Well, well, well... look who isn't late this morning." he joked, it didn't work. "Krios should be here any moment. But before he is I wanted to ask you about how things went yesterday."

"Super duper- fun in a bun..." I wasn't really to alert at this given moment.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Cameras caught you getting right hooked by a red sand dealer."

Damn that stupid dealer. "Right, forgot about that one."

Before the Captain could say anymore there was a knock and Krios came in slowly. "Heron said you wanted me to... "Get my ass in here." he said deadpan.

"Seriously? Do you give that message to everyone?" I asked.

He ignored me. "Right, well come on in, take a seat." When Krios had taken the second available seat Bailey started again. "Tech I'm going to give you a choice, you can go back to your desk and continue on with your usual day and Heron can take over this case."

"I thought Heron was on an investigation?" I questioned.

Bailey shrugged. "It was a bust. So what do you say?" Straight to the point as always.

I wanted to go back to my desk and just ignore the whole world until I dredged back to my dark apartment. Then I frowned. Was that really how isolated my life's become. Poker games with Fak aside... I was alone.. all the time. The same routine every cycle. Why the hell not, lets take a chance, cause you might not get another one.

"No. I'll- I'll stay on this case." Bailey looked genuinely surprised. Hell this was worth it just for that response!

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "I'm not holding you to this-"

"I am, really. Something different, yeah?" I said truthfully. "Maybe this'll be good for me, I mean, I sit at that desk all day everyday. Maybe this—is what I need right now."

Bailey seemed satisfied with that answer. "Alright, if your sure. Just one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Don't forget your gun this time."

As Krios and I left for our roundabout day I made a quick side stop at the armory and checked out my carnifex, then it was back out into the wards.

"What happen to your arm?" Krios asked from behind me. I turned and looked at my arm curiously.

"Oh you mean the bruises? That's from poker night." I explained. "Thanks to the medi-gel it looks way better then it did—four hours ago. It'll be gone by tonight don't worry about it."

That seemed to satisfy him but still didn't take the strange look off his face.

"Ok I actually have a game plan today. We're going to walk the maintenance catwalks."

Kolyat neither disagreed to agreed so I set off leading the way.

We entered the catwalks through a series of doors that lead to a sloping ramp that finally opened to the walks. I came up here from time to time just to think and watch the people.

"Why are we up here?" Krios finally asked.

I sighed and leaned against the wall pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Because it's quiet and has a good view of the crowds."

"Your hungover aren't you.." it was a statement not a question.

"Bingo." I held out the pack. "Want one?"

He stared at it for a moment. "I don't smoke."

"I asked you if you wanted one. Not if you smoked." he sighed and grabbed one, then stared at it more. I threw my lighter over to him. "You need to light it first." I smirked.

"These are imported from Earth. I've had the Salarian version but I still favor these."

I watched trying to to laugh as Kolyat lit the cigarette with some fumbling and took a drag. He coughed and glared at me.

"What's the point of these?" he asked returning to his glaring at the lit stick in between his fingers.

"For me? Helps with stress, gives me something to do." I shrugged.

He seemed satisfied with that answer and took another drag with considerable less coughing.

"You didn't have to keep my case, you know." he said after a moment or so of silence. "And if this has something to do with owing me for lunch that's stupid."

I slid down the wall and sat down. "I'm not doing this because I owe you. Honestly." I told him. "I'm doing it because literally I'm stuck in a hole. This just know realized how routine my life is. I get up come to C-Sec, sit at my desk, go home, update my security, and repeat. This—this is a welcome break."

He mulled my statement over and moved closer to sit down by me. "Maybe- maybe we could meat up for drinks or something." he muttered. "You know, so you could 'repay' your stupid debt."

"How about at your place?" I suggested.

"How about at yours?" he countered.

I glared, but then I kinda noticed how odd it must be to stand so against having people over.

Hell, maybe Fak and I could play our next poker game at my place instead? Then again he might break one of my computers... or my couch... or my projector. Yeah, we'll just keep those where they are now.

"Ok, fine. My place, tonight. I got booze."

He rolled his eyes (or at least I think he did) and flicked his now depleted cigarette to the side.

We wandered the catwalks for a few hours, watching the people below who where completely oblivious to the viewer above. "See that Turian over there? The one talking to the Asari with the white face tats." I pointed out in a hushed voiced. Not that it mattered. The pounding bass from the Dark Star ensured none of the patrons below could overhear.

"Yeah? What about them?" Kolyat muttered, his brow creasing.

"He come's here every night and harasses her. She slapped him before, he just can't seem to take no for an answer." I explained before pointing towards a dark haired human guy seated in a booth with a slim Quarian woman in a traditional purple coloured envio-suit.

"Now him, they come in here every now and then. Seems like a nice enough guy, brings her flowers and such. They're always laughing, well from what I can tell. Holding hands," I shrugged. "That Turian could stand to take a lesson from him."

I lit another cigarette and passed the carton to Kolyat before gesturing to a scantly clad Asari talking with a Salarian. "Now her- she's always with someone new. Bit of a player if you ask me." As I was talking the Asari moved closer and draped her arm around the Salarian laughing loudly. "See. There ya go."

"How often do you come here?" Krios asked as he handed me back my pack having lit another one of his own.

"When I get time... often enough. I like watching people." I sighed. "Its amazing how much you can learn about them... society in general, just by watching people."

I turned an saw him looking at me. "Something on your mind, Krios?"

He looked away and seemed conflicted, then again when didn't he? I had learned over my years here how to read people and I could tell Kolyat Krios was one conflicted and pained individual. Like someone who'd gone through things a person of his age should never have had to experience. Maybe that's why I wanted to help him... he reminded me of myself.

"Look I get that you don't wanna talk about why your here, why you attempted murder, what brought you to this shit hole station, and hell I'm no good at talking about things myself!" I attempted, but being social and talking about deep issues with someone was not my specialty. "But if you- you know ever need to bitch or get something off your chest... I'll listen."

He looked back at me. "I- thanks." he took another drag and smoke mixed with his next words. "Same go's for you."

I laughed but it was drowned out by the thudding bass of a new song that came on. "Trust me, you don't wanna hear me rant. Hell I feel bad for my dead plants for having to listen to be rant through out my apartment!"

He shrugged. "It's only fair, but whatever."

"That- came out wrong. You know, Thanks." I muttered.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Your really not good at talking to people are you?"

"I never have been. All my life I learned most people are out to get you. Trust no one. That and If someone does something for you; no matter how small, you owe a debt to them-"

"Again with the debt!"

I punched him slightly in the arm. "It's how I was—brought up, I guess. I'm sure they're are things from your childhood that still stick with you. Influence your decisions, way of thinking."

He was silent for a long time, the only sound came from the din of the club goers and the pounding of the bass and electronica.

"My mother—she taught me to always give thanks to the gods for the blessings in life." he said quietly, so much so I could barely hear him.

"I—that's a good way to think, I guess."

He looked up. "I guess I should be thankful I'm here instead of a prison planet somewhere..."

"That's always a plus."

He stared. "Yeah—it is." he sighed. "How about you? Do you—you know, have any particular religious view?"

This question surprised me. Truly it was something I rarely thought about. I knew about the human religions of Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, etcetera. Even some alien religions, I just never really thought about where I fit in with those faiths.

"I—when I was growing up, no one ever really mentioned it. So I guess, you know I try to be a good person," I fidgeted awkwardly. "When it comes to things like that I guess I just feel disconnected, ya know?"

It looked at me for a moment then laughed slightly; a deep rumbling throaty laugh that I almost missed. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Just they way you phrased that. Being disconnected is a sort of—um concept in the Drell religion. It means when the soul has become detached from the body and the body acts on it's own will, it's own desires."

"Great... I have no soul." I said sarcasticly.

He shook his head and his seemingly constant scowl returned. "No, no. It just means their not in sync."

I stubbed out my cigarette and crossed my arms over my chest. "Right.." my omni-tool blinked signaling I got a new message. Bailey.

'Tech, good news, you can end your shift early today. Don't get used to it. Be back bright and early tomorrow. Got an assignment for you then.'

I read the message quickly. "Looks like we can leave, Bailey said I get to skip out early." he nodded but didn't say anything. "Still feel like coming over tonight?"

He shrugged. "Why not.." I couldn't tell if he was excited, bored, or just throwing me a bone to shut me up about the debt.

"Kay, how about 20:00 hours? Sound good?" I asked.

He shrugged again and nodded slightly. "Whatever."

After I signed out my shift at CSEC I headed back home and dropped my bag by the door. I looked around and had my third realization for the day. I really didn't own that much stuff, honestly my apartment was pretty much bare. Aside from the sectional black couch that came with this dump, I had a holo-screen projector, my three screen computer set up in the corner. A small hallway lead to a bathroom and my bedroom. (Oh and true to my phrase earlier there was a dead plant near the sofa, and a dying on on the kitchen counter.)

Combined with the living area was a small kitchenette. I made my way over and opened the fridge. A case of Earth brewed bud light, five cokes, a half drank tupari and a slab of cheese.

Why the hell do I have a slab of Swiss cheese? I didn't even know.

My cabinets contained several packets of dried Ramen noodles and two cartons of cigarettes, that was pretty much it.

"Wow... I'm living off of coke,ramen, and cigarettes... and apparently cheese." Another realization. What the hell was with all these realizations? It was frankly starting to bother/piss me off.

Flipping on some music at my terminal I pulled off my cloths and changed into a simple holey t-shirt and equally holey jeans. Then I popped some ramen into the microwave and opened a can of coke, before lighting another Marlboro.

* * *

Kolyat stared in his closet. _Why the hell am I seriously thinking about what I'm going to wear. _This was new for him, never had he stared into his closet racking his brain, trying to assemble an outfit. _Why the hell does it matter?_

He sighed and pulled out some casual Drell attire. A loose fitting gray shirt and slim fitting black pants. The shirt hung slightly lower with a wider neckline that showed off the stripes that came down his neck and shoulders.

In the mirror he turned slightly and frowned. _No. No, I am not checking my self out in a mirror. Oh hell no._

With an agitated growl he turned the bathroom lights off and slammed the door. "Fuck my life.." he groaned.

Throwing himself on the couch he ran a hand over his eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to drinking. Not because he just didn't like it, but because he was afraid it might dredge up an episode of solipsism he'd rather not experience again.

_He leans over the toilet, pain wracking his gut. His skin feels clammy and cold. Shaking over takes his body and the poison liquid mixed with bile violently erupts from his stomach._

"_Kolyat..." his aunt sighed. "Your so lucky your mother isn't here to see this..." she sighs._

His eyes snapped open and he felt the need to punch something. No one understood she was the reason he got so fucked up, why he'd turned down that path that he did. A year after he lost her he couldn't take it anymore. He started drinking, stealing, and fighting. When he was 17 he ended up dropping out of school; he'd been suspended many times before that. Honestly, he didn't care. Nothing mattered. He was confused, hurt, and angry.

He turned away from his religion that his mother had tried to raise him so faithfully to follow.

_How ashamed she must be of her son..._ He stood up quickly and slammed his fist into the close wall.

A pain erupted in his hand and traveled up his arm. He uncurled his fist and hissed in pain. "Gods damn it!" he yelled. _Great I broke my fucking hand._

* * *

I typed quickly on my holo-pad, the implants in my fingers making it smooth and easy. I was researching Drell customs and such. Not much the extranet offered on the subject. Seemed like the Drell where a sort of back burner race.

I typed 'female Drell' into the search key and my screen filled with links and images. Fornax was first and foremost. A picture next to it depicted a scantly clad Drell woman and a very handsy Hanar. I shuddered and closed the pages. What is up with people and Hanar porn?

Sighing I stood up and popped my spine back in place. Trust me there is nothing in this galaxy creepier then hearing your spine pop and echo like a gunshot. … well maybe the Hanar thing but I digress.

I looked at the clock. 20:18. Late.

Fabulous, he ditched on me. I plopped down on the couch and switched on the music station on my holo-screen. An Expel 10 music vid over took my wall. The lead singer, a tall human man wailed into a microphone; his long, impossibly black, hair covered most of his face. The dark pulsing electronic beat was almost hypothesizing, almost.

Expel 10 is great and all, got some good beats but nothing compared to the classics. I'd found myself becoming quite fond of a band called the Beatles; apparently they where hot shit in the 1960's. That Paul McCartney fella was pretty cute, long dead now, but still pretty decent in his prime.

Then of coarse there is My Chemical Romance, a very obscure band these days. Had to search the extranet for hours to find any audio clips. Leader singer there was pretty hot too, too bad he was killed in 2024 when the stage he was on collapsed. Shame. Wrote a few cool old comic books too.

My buzzer rang and jumped. "Fuck damn." I practically yelled. "Shit, I'm coming!" I hurried, faster then I should of, to the door and fisted the holo-lock.

Krios stood there holding his hand. "Hi." he offered.

"What the fuck happened to your hand?" I said deadpan, pointing to the disfigured thing that should have been his hand.

"I- do you have any medi-gel laying around?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of coarse I do. Gotta have some in stock for poker night. Come on in and cop a squat I'll fetch it."

He frowned at my choice of words no doubt but I didn't see it. I hurried off and grabbed my bag full of first aid equipment. Then I sat next to him as he held his hand out.

"Mind telling me how this happened?" I asked as I took his hand in mine and applied a good amount of the gel. "You didn't get jumped did you?"

"No, I didn't. I- hit a door." I tried.

I stared. "You punched a wall didn't you."

He blinked and I noticed he had to sets of eyelids. Pretty cool.

"How do you...?"

I shrugged and smirked as he hissed. I'd begun to bandage his probably broken fingers.

"Been there done that."

"Oh." was all he offered.

"There. That should be mended by morning."

He held it up and examined my work. "Thank you." he said, and sounded sincere. "Where'd you learn to bandage like this?"

"Picked it up over the years." Is all I said.

Standing up I walked over to the fridge. "Beer?" I asked. "Imported from earth."

"Um- actually. Do you have anything else?" He turned around on the couch.

"Coke?" I answered.

He frowned. "What's that?"

My jaw dropped. "Ok your drinking it." I said picking out two. "Don't know what coke is.. stupid alien." He frowned, I laughed.

"Here."

He popped the top and took a sip.

"Well... let me guess, your indifferent about the taste. Because your Kolyat Krios and don't have a solid opinion on anything that doesn't require a 'whatever' response."

"It's not bad." he leaned closer defiantly. "I _like _it."

I sipped my own and pulled out my cigarettes. "Don't spite me..."

He gestured to the screen. "I hate Expel 10..."

"Seems like you hate 99.999% of everything." I stated blowing smoke 'accidentally' in his face.

The scowl was back. "Obviously I don't if I like this." he held up his coke.

"Are you sure that's not just spiteful tolerance?"

He didn't respond, just stared, scowl still in place.

We sat in silence just staring at each other for a few minutes before I'd had enough of that crap.

"So now that I let you into my home, going against everything I usually do. Feel like answering some questions?"

"Not really," he said. "I'm just here so you'd drop that stupid debt thing. Trust me I'll never buy you lunch again."

I thought about grabbing his shattered hand and giving it a good squeeze but I tried my hardest to resist that temptation.

"How was it like on Kahje?"

He shrugged. "Rains everyday. No sunlight. Humid, unpleasant."

"Drell contract Kepral's syndrome from the humidity don't they?"

He nodded but didn't say anything further on the subject.

"Then... why don't the Drell just find another more tolerable planet? I mean, humans are spreading like a plague around the galaxy. Why are you guys just staying with the Hanar?"

"It's- it's not like that. The Hanar saved us from our dying planet because it was over populated and the resources where gone- and since we hadn't discovered intergalactic travel-"

I stopped him. "Wait. So your telling me a bunch of 6 foot tall overly polite jelly fish discovered interstellar travel... before you guys did..." That was just wrong.

He glared at me as if I insulted him personally. "Yeah, apparently. I wasn't there so how the hell should I know?" he growled in an agitated fashion; which I was become quite accustomed to. "Anyway as a way of repaying our- debt- Drell assist the Hanar in tasks they can't preform."

"Assist the Hanar with tasks they can't preform," I repeated. "But... they discover interstellar-"

"Enough with that, OK!" He raised his voice and laid back his hand over his eyes. "It's called the compact. My father was in it when he was a child until he met my mother. It's an honor to serve..."

I frowned. "Honor, huh? Sounds like a form of slavery for a debt that's long since been repaid."

"You don't have to tell me that—I know." He sighed. "Because of it most Drell that are under it aren't able to stay in the climate controlled city; most end up dying by the time their 40 of Kepral's."

"Why don't the great and wonderful Hanar do something about that?"

He shrugged. "Their working on a genetic adaption now."

"Only now? When this has been going on for over a hundred years?"

He sat up slightly. "You don't have to tell me; your.. shit what's that human saying...? Preaching to the preacher?"

"Preaching to the choir... but hey, your close."

"Human saying are stupid."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grumpy frills."

His face contorted for a moment. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Oh like you don't remember..."

His brow creased even more and he said nothing.

I had another question I was eager to ask him, but something kept me from asking it. This all seemed to soon to be prying into deeper inquiries.

"Do your parents still live on the Citadel?" he asked taking me completely by surprise. So much for too soon. Nice tact, Krios. Here I am biting my tongue and you skip right by me.

"They—um-well no." I tried. "We- haven't had much contact as of late." _Very _late.

His expression softened slightly and he nodded as if in understanding.

"Same here, I guess you could say."

I sipped some more coke and put the can down with a lit din if the metal hitting the small table.

"Does that have something to do with your attempting murder?" I questioned.

He looked back at me. "That—that I'm..." he paused. "Not ready to talk about yet."

I nodded this time, fair enough. At least this was going civil.

For the next minutes, I'm not sure how many, we sat in silence watching the music vids that played on the screen.

"I really hate Expel 10..." he grunted. "Seriously, this guy can't even sing! He just jumps around acting like a complete idiot with his—hair, is it?" I nodded. "Hair in his Gods damned face!" he motioned his hand to the TV.

"Classic music is better." I mused. "Ever heard of the Beatles?"

His expression made me wonder why I even bothered asking the alien if he'd ever heard of an earth band from over 200 years ago.

"Don't answer that.."

"I wasn't going to." he paused. "Are they any good?"

I stood up and turned the projector off while moving over to my computer set up. Opening a few programs with a couple short clicks I clicked the file for, 'Hey Jude'.

Sitting back down, Krios was completely silent and looked to be intently listening to the music. I wondered if music _was _one of the things he liked. Not screaming into a microphone flipping your hair around music but genuine songs that you would throw yourself into; relate with.

After the song faded off I asked, "So what do you think?"

"I—That was actually good." a deep laughing sound, barely audible escaped his throat. "Gods I can't believe I enjoyed that..." his hand ran over his face.

"See humans do make good music, eh not so much anymore but maybe I'm just bias."

He cocked his head. "That was from how long ago?"

"About 200 years."

His brows shot up and he looked shocked.

I moved back over to my console. Looks like we found something to bond over. Music. "Now if you like that then you have to like this..." I smirked and hit the play key.

_Imagine there's no Heaven, it's easy if you try..._

* * *

**Part 2! I give it too you with over all good feeling about the hole thing. 13 pages for your reading 'pleasure', is it? Well anyway I hope you do enjoy this, put some art up about it on deviantart. Should be a link to it on my profile.**

**Come on guys! Leave a bloody review will you! Yes you... I see you.**


	3. Every Time You Go

**Welcome back to another edition of Citadel Tech! I've gotten good reviews so far so I'm keeping this rolling! See ya at the end!**

**Oh and for some reason my lines and formatting keeps disappearing... bear with me.**

* * *

Krios and I stayed up for a few more hours listening to old Earth music and discussing different types of music. He had shown me a few good Drell bands that had almost a fusion between middle eastern human music and rock. It wasn't a combination I'd ever would have thought worked so well together.

At around 03:00 Kolyat had finally realized how late it was and that we both had to be at CSEC at 08:00. We'd already depleted my supply of Coke not to mention a pack of cigarettes between the both of us. He left it seemed, almost begrudgingly, I had warned him he wasn't going to be able to sleep with all the caffeine in his system; not to mention I wasn't going to be able to myself. He waved me off and, here's the funny part, thanked me for having him over.

When he did leave I sat on the couch scratching my head. He seemed to be such an enigmatic figure. Once moment he's surly and doesn't say much, acts like he's only here to repay my debt to him, and then he thanks me? Hell, maybe that was normal in his culture. Could be a galactic standard for all I know and I'm just so out of touch with society that I wouldn't know either way.

I stretched out on the couch and stared, wide awake, at my metal ceiling. Why the hell did I drink five Cokes?

That morning, if it can really be called that, I woke after about five minutes of sleep; my omni-tool was wailing and I willed it to shut up. Only, that never seemed to work.

Crossly I opened my eyes and turned it off, then I closed my eyes just for a moment...

My door buzzer went off, scaring the shit out of me. I flailed and fell off the couch cracking my face on the floor below. "I'm coming!" I yelled, my voice slightly hoarser then usual. I slammed my fist into the pad and the door slid open. Kolyat stood in the door way a weird look that I couldn't read on his face.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He questioned his voice steady.

I looked at my clock. 10:00. My eyes shot open. "Fuck shit damn, son of a Krogan. Fuck!" I ran into the apartment and into the bedroom. In record time I tore my close off and pulled on my CSEC blues.

When I ran into the living Kolyat was still there... only his shirt was off and he had a very devilish look on his face. "Fuck Bailey..." he paused. "Better yet... come here and fuck me.."

My mind was reeling. One part going, " WHAT THE FUCK?" the other going. "Ok!"

I shook my head and pressed my hands over my eyes. "I'm dreaming... this isn't happening. Maybe all that coke is just messing with my head. Right I'm hallucinating." I was desperately trying to find some sense in this.

"Trust me, your not hallucinating," he assured me with an amused look on his face. "Although... _Oral _contact with a Drell can cause those..." he smirked at me and began to undo his pants.

A buzzer was going off somewhere. It grew louder and louder. Wait... what the- your kidding me, right?

I shot up covered in sweat, my heart racing. Shooting a glance at my omni-tool saw it was 08:46.

SHIT! I really am late! My door buzzer went off again and my heart stopped. No...

I made my way over to the pad and gently touched it. The doors slid apart. … and there was Kolyat. Holy shit I'm having premonitions...

"Bailey's having a fit. Why the hell are you still here?"

I stared. "I um... shit" I cursed and ran back into the bedroom to through on my uniform in, again, record time, but instead of running into the living room I slowly peaked in and saw Kolyat standing there... only this time he had a scowl on his face and his cloths still in place.

I sighed in relief and walked out. "Whoo... ok." I rubbed my hands together. "Look I closed my eyes for a second when I got up and apparently fell back asleep." I explained.

"Well that was stupid." he said impassively.

I felt like hitting him again. "Well sorry... I couldn't sleep last night.

"Neither could I." he growled. Man he was even crankier when he was sleep deprived, I'm beginning to wish I had the dream Kolyat in my apartment instead.

"Fine, come on lets go before Bailey decides to put his boot in my ass."

We left my apartment and hurried down to the station. When we arrived Haron looked up from his desk. "Tech! Was beginning to think you pissed off the wrong people and had finally gotten air locked!" the flair of his mandibles told me he was smirking.

"Keep wishing, Haron." I sneered, but a smirk touched my lips. We where cool like that.

When we reached Baileys office, Kolyat walked in and I timidly slipped my head in the door. The Captain sat behind his desk a look on his face that was somewhere between overworked and 'I swear Tech I'm going to throttle you'.

"Heeeeeey there, Bailey." I said slowly. "Would you believe me if I told you an Elcor got in my way?" I tried shrugging with a slight smile.

He glared. "Take that as a no..."

I sat next to Kolyat in the other available chair and waited for the shit storm that came along side the talking at of my lifetime.

"I have an assignment for you; an assignment that you now have 15 minutes to get to."

I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, what would that be, sir?"

"You are _supposed _to meet with the Council today to discuss the matter of funding here at the Zakera ward precinct."

I blanched. "The—the Council?" Holy fuck. "Are you fucking nuts sending me to do this? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm on my own assignment involving Executor Pallin." he seemed less then pleased about that matter.

"Wait-" I thought. "Doesn't he usually liaison between CSEC and the Council."

"Usually, yes. But for this he wanted someone from the actual precinct, someone of my choosing," he informed me. "and that someone is you." he snorted. "Didn't expect you to 'get stuck behind an Elcor'."

"So we got 15 minutes to get there..."

He looked at his omni-tool. "13." he stated. "You better break ever traffic law and get there ASAP." he stated pointing at me. "That's a order."

I stared and then shot out of the chair and bolted for the door. I could hear Kolyat running to catch up; along with Haron laughing as I ran past him. But there was no time.

Speeding out into the main thoroughfare I halted by one of the rapid transit vehicles and opened the top with a hiss. Jumping the the driver seat, Krios barely made it in as I closed the doors and gunned it straight up and out towards the Presidium.

"Goddess of Oceans!" Kolyat swore as he nearly smacked his head on the windshield.

"I hate the fucking council why the hell did Bailey trust me with this!" I yelled. "Why not Haron! I swear sometimes that man doesn't make a damn bit of sense."

Kolyat shook his head. "I don't get it either." he flailed as I made a sharp turn and he cracked his head on the side window. "Gods damn it!"

"Oh man up!" I shot. "This is insane. What the hell is going on?"

Nothing seemed to make sense, this whole day seemed off.

"I'm still dreaming aren't I?" I mused; laughing slightly. "This whole thing is a dream! Maybe I should just drive into that building... and I'll wake up!" My laughing turned nearly hysteric.

Kolyat stared at me in horror eyes wide. "What the _fuck _is the matter with you?"

"God I dunno..." I shook my head. "I need a smoke..." I felt around in my pockets. "Where the hell are my cigarettes!"

"Here, take one of mine." Kolyat extended a pack of Marlboro reds towards me.

"You ran out and bought your own?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "I'm stressed." he nearly cracked his head again as I began to descend. "And you driving Is making it worse!"

We landed and departed the vehicle; both of us with cigarettes in hand as we hurried to the Citadel Tower... A.K.A. Hell.

At the entrance we where stopped by security, I showed him my CSEC identification and he nodded... but then stopped Kolyat.

"He's with me, it's ok."

The guard, a Turian with a stick in his ass, gave Kolyat a once over. "Alright, go ahead in."

You know that feeling I get when I want to hit someone? Yeah, well it's returning with a vengeance.

In the lobby we where stopped by an Asari who apparently took her job to seriously.

"Hello, may I ask what your business is here today?"

"I'm here to see the Council to discuss the funding at the Zakera ward CSEC precinct."

She looked over her data pad. "Oh yes, Investigator Lee Penrod, correct?" I winced.

"Yes."

She smiled, though it seemed fake and rehearsed. "The Council is just finishing up with another case, you will be seen shortly. In the meantime, feel free to have a seat."

I trudged over and sat down in an empty chair; Krios next to me.

Silence. But I knew the question was coming...

"Your names Lee?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

There it is.

"Only Bailey knows this... well unless anyone as been through my files. But yes, that is my name." At least I thought it was, more like an alias if anything. I'd never know my real name. Hell, if I even ever had one.

We sat there for approximately 3 minutes before the Asari returned and informed us the Council is ready to hear me. But since Kolyat really had no part in this, _his _lucky ass gets to stay in the lobby.

The Council camber was a large room with floral trees that blossomed around it and large windows that lines the walls. I walked on a long bridge like walk way that stopped some yards away from the Council members who stood across from me on their own platform. Underneath me was a place for spectators to watch the proceedings, only it was empty as of now.

"Inspector Lee Penrod, you come before us today on behalf of the Zakera Ward Citadel Security division, to request a boost in funding for your precinct." the Asari member, Tevos, I think her name was, spoke first.

"I am." I stated. I guess I am.

"And why do you think that particular division is in need of more funding?" the Turian asked. From the tone of his voice I can tell he really didn't want to hear what I had to say. Probably thinks he has better things to do.

I had to think fast.

"In Zakera we are lacking the necessary funding that enables us to do our jobs with 100% efficiency." I tried. Hell it _was_ the truth. "As long as I've been working in the Network division we can barely afford the necessary systems upgrades.

"The criminals are becoming richer and we're not being able to keep up, and because of that we are behind and they keep getting ahead."

"Do you have any proof that the 'criminals are getting... richer', as you say?" the Turian practically sneered.

I was tempted to tell him to get off his overly proud ass and come down to the ward and see for his damn self... but I bite it back, along with some bile.

"I can not give you any physical proof of this, no. But any Zakera ward CSEC officer can tell you; Crime is up in our ward and we are trying as hard as we possibly can to beat it back down, but they, as of now, have the upper hand.

"They have that upper hand because we lack the necessary response teams that we need. We need more rapid transit vehicles for our force. More funds for effective weaponry. Three CSEC officers where killed last week in a red sand bust gone wrong because the dealers had better guns then our officers did!"

For the first time the human Council member spoke up; Udina. "Perhaps Inspector Penrod is correct. There is always room for improvement when it comes to the matter of law enforcement, I think. Even if the raise is only by a million or so credits."

A million or so credits isn't enough to fix the problems at CSEC, hell the best dealers bring in triple that in just one job.

"I don't see the need for it." the Turian crossed his arms. "You have no evidence except what you claim."

"She was chosen specifically by Captain Bailey to come before us to day, now, that has to count for something." Udina tried.

"Perhaps an increase is necessary. I believe she speaks the truth. It has always been fact that illegal operations go on despite our best attempts to stop them." Tevos voiced. "If her claims are true then an increase, I feel, is quite necessary."

"_If_ what she claims is true." the Turian just had to say.

I was starting to get frustrated. That feeling we talked about... yeah its reared its head again and now it has a vendetta against the Turian Council member.

"I feel increase necessary as well." the Salarian finally spoke up. "Law enforcement always in need of boost. Criminals are smart, getting smarter all the time. We must have counter measure."

The Turian said nothing, arms still crossed over his chest.

"All in favor of a funding raise for the Zakera ward Citadel Security division?" the Asari asked clearly.

She, along with the Salarian and Udina, raised their hands.

"Majority rules." she smiled. "Congratulations Inspector."

I bowed slightly. "My thanks." I shot the Turian a look, one he returned with a fury.

As I turned and walked away I felt my whole body sag and relax. Now Bailey can't be complain. Lets hope I never have to see those guys again.

In the lobby Kolyat stood when he saw me. "I saw what went on."

I frowned and he motioned to a holo-screen that showed the Council chamber. "Well ain't that something."

"Nicely done." he said. "At least Bailey has no excuse to 'put his boot in your ass' anymore."

"Thank God."

The ride back to the ward was _way _smoother then the ride to the Presidium.

When we finally did get back I walked into Baileys office with a smirk. "I did it." I said proudly falling into the chair. "We got our funding."

"Well, guess I bit off my nails for nothin'." he half smiled as he said this. "Ah, I knew you could handle it. Nice job."

"I- Thanks, Captian." I blinked in surprise. This day is going down in history as the weirdest fucking day of my life.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "You can take the rest of the day off if you want." he said. "I think dealing with the Council is enough for one day."

"Two days in a row I get off early?" I laughed, my eyebrow raised. "You getting lenient or something?"

"Don't get used to it." he stated. "It's been a crazy couple days around here."

I nodded but wasn't gonna stick around so he could change his mind. "Aye, Aye, Captian!"

He glared and picked up his coffee. "You could stay and help out with some of my paper work? Pushin' data pads..."

I was already at the door. "Sorry I gotta... go home and.. water my plants!"

* * *

Kolyat watched Tech leave and made to leave himself but Bailey stopped him.

"How you settling in, kid?" the Captain asked.

He shrugged. "Good. No complaints." How could he complain? At least he's not out on the streets anymore.

Bailey nodded. "She's not... to much to handle is she?" he laughed. "I know she can be a little-off at times."

"Tech is... different." Kolyat chose his words carefully. "Not how I expected any CSEC officer to be."

Bailey sighed and sipped some of his long cold coffee. "I won't go into details, but she

hasn't exactly had an easy life. Not a typical officer in anyway. She's anti-social, and the people she does socialize with tend to be..." he paused. "Did she say anything about a fella named Fak, by any chance?"

"Yeah, we met him on my first day with her, she said he rarely leaves his apartment."

Bailey seemed to take that in. "Fak isn't exactly a law abiding citizen, if you know what I mean,"

"I kind of figured that much." Kolyat retorted.

"Yeah well. He's been running a very successful black market weapons ring. He gets people guns and ammunition, for a price, discreetly. Then there are always the one's who _try _to skimp on the bill." Bailey explained. "We've found more then a few bodies tied to this operation. But every time we got close to apprehending him... all of our data got erased."

"Can't you track who did it?" Kolyat asked, though he had an idea of who could have done it.

Bailey leaned over and gave him a tired look. "Tech is the best Network investigator I have ever seen... plus I've utilized her 'hacking' skills more then once." he said. "Now, I can't do anything about the missing data even though I know it was her, because if I do, then it will come out that I had used her to get info on suspects before." he said. "Hacking is illegal when it's used to violate a privet users system." he explained. "Even when used on potential suspects."

"Well there has to be a reason she's protecting him."

Bailey shook his head. "I know why, but—that's for her to tell you." he said. "And don't be expecting her to tell you about it because I'm the only one who knows about it."

Kolyat frowned slightly but kept the questions to himself.

"She told me CSEC had been hacked and a virus was implanted in the central hard drive."

He sighed. "She had come to me looking for work. Gathering info, making coffee, pretty much anything that I had. I told her she could make coffee for the guys around the station if she wanted to; never had a position for that but I could see she was down on her luck. Then about two months later the drive got the virus. Nobody in the whole network division could figure it out.

"She came in one day, asked why everyone had a 'stick in their asses', I told her not to worry about it, it was a virus." He laughed. "She went right into the Network department, sat down at the terminal and in 10 minutes... it was clear." Another sip. "That and she managed to track it to the source-"

"The current head of the division." Kolyat added from memory.

Bailey nodded. "I couldn't just let her keep making coffee with those skills. So, under the table, I hired her in Network."

"You do a lot of things under the table." Kolyat almost smirked. Truthfully he really like the Captain.

"Kid, sometime it's the only way to work. Tech's never been to the academy, never had any education, so naturally she would have been passed up for any jobs here at CSEC. But look how things worked out." he said.

Kolyat made a noise somewhere between wow and huh.

"Actually... I wanted to keep you here to ask you about that. Got sidetracked."

The Drell frowned. "About what?"

"After your done with your community service, how would you like to go to the academy. Become a actually officer?"

Kolyat's brow ridges shot up. "What?"

"I know it's a lot to mull over, but think about it. The offers on the table." Bailey half smiled. "Now go home and get some rest, you look beat."

"Um- thank you, Sir." Kolyat managed before leaving the office and walking home in a sort of daze.

* * *

I got home and thought about seriously water the few plants I did have... but then I figured screw it their all dead anyway, why waste the water.

Sitting at my terminal I brought up the screens and sat down with a bowl of Ramen and a cigarette. I brought up Fak's home terminal and looked over his 'business' records.

Recently he just closed a deal with a source that was written as UNKNOWN. I frowned, I'd never seen any of his clients listed as unknown. Reading through the listing I found it to be quite the tall order.

Client: UNKNOWN  
Track #: 00097384000

Paid: Full

40/M-6 Carnifex

25/M-77 Paladin

20/M-25 Hornet

25/M-99 Saber

5/M-300 Claymore

1/M-98 Widow

2/M-92 Mantis

I bit my nail and frowned deeper. Who the hell had enough credits to pay in full for a huge order like that? What the fuck was Fak messing with...

I stood up and walked to the fridge; before coming back home I picked up another case of Coke. Popping the top I hopped up and sat on my counter. I couldn't wrap my head around this mysterious order. Plus it's not like I could ask Fak about it; we never discussed his business. That and he didn't exactly know I monitored his dealings. Also didn't know how close he'd come to getting caught if I hadn't stepped in and saved his ass... to this day he is still oblivious.

This galaxy is so fucked up. I sipped my Coke and nodded slightly at my own thought. Looking over at the dead plant on my counter I stared at it... "Ain't that the truth?"

Now that I think about it.. that plant's kinda creepy. I slid away slightly. It was native to Tuchanka...

"Remind me to throw you away..."

* * *

Kolyat laid back on his couch and lit another cigarette. Damn these things where addicting. His apartment was quiet and he really thought about heading over to see if Tech was still up, maybe listen to more of that Classic Earth music.

His mind wandered to what Bailey had told him earlier. Tech was obviously smart as hell, but where did she learn all of her skills from? What was it Bailey knew that I didn't? I could ask her- Kolyat frowned. Ask her what? They really didn't know each other like that. Probably wouldn't tell me anything. He thought. Then again it's like me not wanting to talk about what brought me here in the first place.

And Bailey offering me full admission to the Academy? "Goddess of Oceans..." he muttered aloud.

Kolyat sat up and went to check his terminal. A new message alert flashed on the screen. His heart skipped a few beats and his stomach seemed to have suddenly become bottomless.

He opened the window.

Krios-Thane NEW

He thought about not opening it, maybe waiting for awhile and then building up to it.

His long fingers hovered over the key that would pull it up.

He sighed.

_Kolyat,_

_Tomorrow we will be passing though the Omega-4 relay. I have the utmost faith that the Commander will get us through safely. Depending on how matters are attended to on the other side, we will will be docking at the citadel in a week or so. I will update you when I can._

If you can, Kolyat thought bitterly. Through that thought seemed to leave a hole in his chest. He felt truly empty.

_I heard you are doing quite well at C-SEC. I want you to know how immensely proud of you I am. You have grown up to be better a man than I ever could have hoped to be. I meant what I said that night, Kolyat. I have taken so many bad things out of this galaxy, but you are the only good thing I have ever added to it._

_You have a bright future ahead of you, son. The Commander and all of us are fighting to assure that. Keep us in your prayers._

Kolyat bit down on his lips hard and attempted to halt the tears that where already streaking down his young handsome him, why did this have to be his life. Why couldn't he have just grown up normally; a loving family, friends, everything that was ripped away from him 10 years ago.

He slammed his hand down on the counter. "Fuck!" Damn it that was my bad hand!

Hissing in pain he grabbed his coat and stalked out the door. He didn't need this right now.

* * *

I hate this shit. 500 channels and nothing is fucking on. I threw the remote onto the table and sighed. "I'm bored." I said to no one. Guess I could always go watch people at the Darkstar.

I raised my eyebrows. Sounds like a plan. I made to grab my coat then the door buzzed. I froze.

No way Fak could have found out I was monitoring his deals... who the hell could it be. I don't get visitors.

Walking over cautiously to the door I hit the holo-pad and the door slid open.

"Kolyat?" I frowned. "What the hell brings you around this time of-what the fuck did you do to your hand now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he growled.

I cocked my head and my expression softened, he's been crying.

"Hey, yeah. Come on it, I'll get the medi-gel."

What the hell? Well, tonight just got more interesting.

I grabbed my bag filled with medi-gel and headed back to the couch.

"Whatcha punch this time," I asked sitting next to him. "Wall, door, Asari, Elcor?"

"Desk." he inserted.

I whistled. "Some desk." Grabbing his hand I undid the old bandages and applied a large amount of gel, then bandaged it anew. "There, good as... well, it was before."

"Thanks, Tech."

"No problem." I looked away briefly. "Mid telling me why you suddenly are on a 'punching inanimate objects' spree?"

"Mind telling me why your protecting, Fak?" he retorted, then looked away quickly as if that wasn't supposed to be said.

"You talked to Bailey, didn't you?" I raised my eyebrow and sighed.

He took his hand away, huh, I wasn't even away I was still holding it.

"Look, Fak... I know his operations aren't exactly 'law friendly'." I started. "But hell, I owe him a lot. I feel like it's my debt to watch his ass if I can."

"It's not a debt!" he asked loudly. "Why are you always in a debt?"

I looked away. How can I explain this without giving too much away? "It's how I was brought up... I told you."

"Didn't your parents even teach you that sometimes people do things for you and don't expect to be paid back?"

Parents. Now this was a slippery slope. "I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. Wow, way to go.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. "I'm just trying to understand you."

"Everybody does... it's ok." I grumbled. He has every right to be curious, hell, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't itching to know how he ended up where he is now.

"I'm actually kid of glad your hear... gets kind of boring staring at holo-screens all day."

There was a silence, Kolyat broke it. "Can I ask you something?" I raised my eyebrow. "Not about you... just sort of—advice."

"Advise? From me? You sure you didn't hit your head too?"

He frowned at me and I stopped my jokes. "Ok, shoot."

"Bailey offered, after my community service is finished, a position at the academy." he said.

My eyes widened. "Wow... that's great news!"

"Should I take it?" he asked looking uncertain.

"Of coarse! Not only is it hard as fuck to get into, I mean, you could be a real bona fide C-SEC officer!" I stopped and took in the look on his face. "You... don't really want to be a cop do you?"

"It's a good career choice, I guess." he sighed.

I frowned. "Krios, there is not point in pursuing a career that your not going to be happy in." I told him. "Me? I've always been good with tech, so working at C-SEC gives me the opportunity to put that to use, I love things like that. But if someone who was good with tech but didn't find happiness in pursuing the use of it, took my job it would be hell."

"How did you become so knowledgeable without any schooling?" he asked.

Huh, Bailey's just spewing information today isn't he?

"I picked it up as I went along. I just started messing around and everything just fell into place."

"Must be nice."

I shrugged. "What's your pleasure?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"What interests you? What would you really like to study?"

Kolyat shrugged and look uneasy. "It's not important."

"It's your life, we're all different. I want to know."

He regarded me carefully and then his eyes widened and he started talking in rapid sentences.

"_My hands move quickly over the paper, the waves of Kahje; blue, green, white. A voice calls me out of my reverie; it's them. They always taunt me. They throw my sketch book to the ground. A hand grabs my shirt, harsh words cast in my face. E'dinya, Meatha Ghet, Aeck. They are hollow..."_

His snaps out of his mind and stares at me in horror. "You... you weren't supposed to hear that..."

My face creased with worry and sorrow. "Kolyat..." I grabbed his good hand and squeezed it slightly. "It's alright."

Quickly he took his hand away from mine. "I should be going..." he hurried to the door. "Thank you for fixing my hand."

"Kolyat? Wait I-" and he was gone.

I stared at the door for a long time.

The fuck?


	4. You Stupid Girl

**Hey hey hey, all! Seeing as my wifi at home mysteriously disappeared I am camping out at McDonalds right now posting this. …. and damn it I just realized my damn computer didn't save the end of this one! The hell?**

**Well I fixed it. Probably not as pretty as it used to be but I don't have much time. I really hope you enjoy it! Major thanks to Shadowmythic for the awesome review!**

**See ya at the end!**

* * *

The next few days passed with out much of a hitch. In other words, they where boring.

Kolyat didn't speak of the night he hurriedly left my apartment after that memory relapse, and I put two and two together.

One: He didn't have an easy childhood. Judging from the memory he was bullied and kicked around at school.

Two: He enjoyed art.

For some reason that made me smile. Surly, stick in his ass, Kolyat, enjoyed art.

I headed through the doors and into the main C-SEC building, flipping Haron off as I did so; he mocked affliction.

"Tech!" he glared and then sighed. "I guess those Baterians I hired to murder you in your sleep didn't do much to help your moods..."

We stared at eachother then both burst out laughing. "Your a crazy sonova bitch, Haron."

"Not as crazy as you." he said. "By the way Bailey wants your ass, in his office."

"Why is it always _my _ass?" I waved him off and headed to the Captains office. Kolyat wasn't here yet and I had a feeling he was trying his best to distance himself from me.

"Captain? Wanted my ass in here again, eh?"

He waved me in and I took the available chair wondering what this was about.

"Tech, I have an opportunity for you." he started, getting right to the point. "How would you like a full scholarship to the Auxura Academy for Technology and Engineering in Tayseri ward?"

My mouth fell open. "Auxura Academy!" I repeated. "This... is a joke, right... I mean... what?"

The captain smirked. "Nah it ain't a joke. It's a one chance possibility." he said. "Now you don't have to give me an answer now but-"

"Like hell, the answers yes!" I was so giddy I couldn't contain it. Seriously I felt like jumping over the desk and giving him a rib crushing hug. That doesn't happen often.

"Alright now, calm down." he laughed as he said it. "The new semester starts next week if your certain." he said. "Didn't think you'd answer so quick." he added. "You'd be in advanced classes. After two semesters you can graduate and have a chance at becoming head of the Network division."

Head of Network Division?

"What's all this about, Bailey?" I raised my eyebrow. "I heard you offered Kolyat a position at the Academy," I said. "Now this?"

"Its all paid for by our new budget." he smiled slightly. "I owe you for that. Now I think your two would both benefit the most from these opportunities."

"Did Kolyat give you an answer yet?" I asked off hand. Bailey shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. It's a big decision though, he's got time."

There was a hiss from the the door way and Kolyat slid his tall slim frame through the door. "Bailey?" he said, his raspy voice cutting through the room.

"Hey kid, just talking to Tech." he said, he turned to me again. "You have free rein with him today, your free to go and... don't forget next week." he reminded. "Monday 10:00 Tayseri, you know the place."

"Yes, Sir." I said. "And uh, Thank you." Those where words I sparsely used.

He waved me away. "Don't mention it, kiddo."

Lesser men would be missing a limb for calling me that, Bailey was the one exception.

"What was that about?" Krios asked quietly as we left the main building. I was heading for the catwalks again.

"Bailey gave me the opportunity to attend the Auxura School of Technology and Engineering." I said conversationally, effectively hiding my excitement.

Kolyat's eyes widened. "Gods. That's... wow." he smiled slightly; so slightly I almost thought I imagined it.

"I know right? I've never been to an actually school before." I laughed slightly, he frowned.

"Not even when you where a kid?"

I shook my head but gave no audible answer. I suppose it was an odd thing.

"How where you in school?" I asked changing the subject.

Now it was his chance to fidget.

"I wasn't bad. You know they say Math is the universal language?" he said. "I failed that. Drell history was interesting, I did ok in that."

"How about Art?"

He froze up. "I was descent."

"You don't have to be ashamed that you enjoy art." I told him. "I've... dabbled a bit in it."

He raised his brow ridge. "Really?"

"Show me yours I'll show you mine." I winked and he shook his head.

He frowned slightly. "That's suggestive..."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door that lead up to the catwalks.

"Again?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm not good at this 'community service' shit." I said. "As you could probably tell."

We walked until we reached overhead the Darkstar Lounge. I slid down to the floor and pulled out my cigarettes; Kolyat did the same.

"I wonder why Baileys suddenly offering to send me to Auxura?" I questioned out loud. "Maybe the higher-ups are asking about my qualifications."

"It's a good opportunity for you." Kolyat said simply but didn't elaborate.

I looked up from the ground. "C-SEC Academy is a good opportunity too, ya know."

He didn't say anything so I continued. "Maybe you could use that to get started and then go to school for Arts." I suggested.

"That's not practical, Tech." he growled. "What am I supposed to do with studying art, huh? You'll always have a place in cyber crap because that's relevant." he looked away. "With Art it's more of a hobby, I can't make a life on that."

"Say's who?" I hissed, my eyes narrowed. "Those punks that harassed you in school?"

He didn't meet my gaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do!" That came out louder then expected. He looked up. "Those little bitches are probably sitting in their mother's basement watching Fornax vids all day because they have not lives themselves! If you let what they did impact your decisions in life then they've won." My eyes narrowed again. "And I hate it when bastards win."

He was silent for a long time and I had only the thud of the bass to cut the awkwardness.

"I got my love for art from...from my mother." he said shakily. "She had a studio in our house when I was a kid." he laughed slightly, but it was lost in the bass. "When I was young she used to teach me different techniques, different styles." he leaned his head back into the wall and smiled grimly. "She could find beauty in everything."

I watched him intently. "Why did you come here then?" I frowned. Why try and commit murder. I thought I knew the answer, where this was going, but I prayed silently I was wrong.

"She was murdered when I was ten."

My heart broke. Suddenly the reason for all his pain was revealed. "Kolyat...I..." Sorry didn't seem like enough. I slid over quickly and threw my arms around him.

His body tensed as if he wasn't sure what to do, then he slowly embraced me back.

"Kolyat, I'm sorry..."

He sighed slightly. "Tech... it's," he faltered. "It's alright."

"Who did it?" I frowned and leaned back from him.

He seemed uncomfortable, I was afraid he'd slip into another painful memory.

"Baterians." he muttered.

"Fucking Baterians." I growled. "Where were you?" Please tell me he didn't have to watch or something.

"At school." he breathed. "When I—got home," he closed his eyes and his face contorted.

Now, I'm not good at these kinds of situations at all but I had to try, what this kid... this man had been through was insane.

I hugged him again. "I am so... _so _sorry, Kolyat." I whispered. "I had no idea."

"Tech..." he moved back and looked in my eyes. Damn we're close. I could perfectly see his deep green irises and every scale in his face. "I—Thank you."

"I told you I'd listen if you ever needed to talk." Even if I was probably the last person anyone would want to talk to. Hell, I wouldn't talk to me if I had the choice.

"I guess it's only fair that I explained a bit about myself..." I sighed. This was not something I said, or even thought about often. But he deserved at least a little bit after his confession.

"I grew up on the citadel, my whole life." I sighed. How do I say this. "I was-"

"Hey!" I turned and saw a man walking towards us. The fuck? "This ain't no teen age make out spot!"

I stood up and glared. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm with the Citadel health and protection division. I'm doing the quarterly check of the catwalks. Now both of you, I suggest you high tail it out of here before I get C-SEC."

"I'm with C-SEC you fucking moron. How the hell do you think I have clearance to get up here?"

He scowled at me.

"I'm going to need some identification, miss." he said boredly.

Growling I reached in my pocket and pulled out my C-SEC Identification holo. The man eyed it warily.

"Now you best get out of my face before I take you back to the precinct on suspicious behavior." I threatened.

"Suspicious behavior?" he repeated. "You have no basis!"

I leaned closer. "I'm very persuasive." I hissed. "Now get moving!"

The man hesitated then stalked off the other way. I turned back to Kolyat who was shifting uneasily, standing against the wall. "Did it really look like we were...?" he questioned eying the ground.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it looked like we where getting it on." his eyes when wide. "Seriously, Krios?" I checked my omni-tool. "Lets go get something to eat."

For lunch we went to the Zakera Cafe. Kolyat agreed to let me pay, after some persuasion (coffthreatningcoff). After that we walked around the ward, nothing really eventful occurred. So at 1500 hours we parted ways. Today had left me with a lot to think on.

When I got home I popped open a coke, flipped on the TV and sat in front of my terminal. Oh what a difference a week could make. I was actually going to Auxura Academy. Actually going to get a degree in what I do. Hell I could even become head of Network.

And Kolyat could be an actually officer. Personally I think he would be good at it. But if it's not his passion and his hearts not in it then there really wasn't a point.

I thought about what he'd told me today, the reason behind his sorrow; his pain.

His mother had been murdered by Baterians when he was ten.

Krios. I frowned. Thane Krios. He'd given me the means to expand my knowledge when I was small. I wondered vaguely if he still had the holo's me and Mouse had given him. Not that he'd recognize me as I am now. Amazing what some hair dye and a razor could do for looks.

I wonder what Kolyat would say if he knew I knew his father all those years ago. My eyes widened. Was that why Kolyat tried to assassinate someone? Too follow in his father's foot steps?

Looking on my console I noted a message Fak had received from a 'Sender Unknown'. What the hell, Fak?

**\SENDER UNKNOWN\**

**:RE: SHIPMENT**

**|ENCRYPTION|  
ÐŒ ß##Ñ#Œz ÀOÂ—ë# TKÆ"ÔèUL·ã¦^x#;¾ # #f # ~áé„âÕS=h¼Û###'êX#®EˆÐ Ç#Ç´#Z‰¬ #€ # ¸øÙÐP)#wý#µ‰º#ÉØ`¿#x¹Ñª É(ò"úåv:P# $bËië¥Ý× Úú#R;"FéòMr|Ï™tX#O„=þ´s;÷êÒb» cØ#N§oôý#à'ªŒð¹2õ(‚2,¡Ž-LmÕ†#,´a£(ÝJÉy¤éJÞÀàå  
Zï§9ÂRýö#¯GÐNuëÆÇ#'l§J#µPó¥rÒ‰8} „"Fœ:-#à# D—uj¤bÊ¡jõU#²X®øüÖ5V.W=^½ç»=Ã# ˜Pj"4®ÅY¯Eïƒå#é#]°‹ #Ç€àŸ˜äf)Œ×ð#-gês—«ÎWŽˆ#î4W€œ#Dc£¦#Ô#l¦"æÞ›#ŸÐ»ý'º¤õQ~å{ÝËzŒÝ**

I frowned, then laughed slightly to myself. Encryption? Please.

A minute later the text revealed its self.

**\SENDER UNKNOWN\**

**:RE: SHIPMENT**

**The shipment arrived in mint condition. Your cooperation and discretion in this matter is much appreciated. As promised the necessary funds have been transferred to your account, along with a slight bonus in good faith.**

**We would also appreciate if you would terminate the corresponding messages relating to this matter.**

**When more information becomes available, we will contact you.**

My frown became deeper. "Fak you crazy SOB." I muttered. What the hell was he playing around with?

* * *

Kolyat found himself again, laying on his back, cigarette in hand, staring at his ceiling.

She was going to tell me. Then that stupid human fucked it all up.

Why the hell was this eating him so bad? She was such an enigmatic figure. Suddenly an idea struck him. She'd grown up on the Citadel her whole life.

Jumping up he wondered why he never thought of this before. As he threw on his coat he headed out the door.

He was going to pay a visit to an old friend.

* * *

**I already got half of the next one done. Hope you enjoyed it guys! On to the next!**


	5. Come as you Are

_**Hey! Welcome to the new chappy! Cheers, see ya at the end!**_

* * *

Mouse wasn't hard to find, he was always in the same place it seemed.

"Mouse, I need to talk to you."

The young duct rat turned and jumped. "Krios! Shit man, I heard about... well your father and Commander Shepard showed up and..."

"Mouse." Kolyat interrupted him. "It's alright. I need to ask you about someone."

Mouse looked uncomfortable, he shifted and looked nervously around.

"Do you know a girl named Tech?" Kolyat asked. "Lee Penrod."

This caught the other man by surprise. "Tech?" he repeated. "Yeah, yeah I know her." he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "We grew up here together."

Kolyat's eyes widened. "So... she was..."

"A duct rat, yeah." he confirmed. "She works at C-SEC now. One of the lucky ones who actually got out of this gutter."

That certainly explained a lot. "Why are you askin about her?"

"She's my community service officer." Kolyat muttered.

Mouse looked taken aback. "Seriously? Damn." he said.

A thought stuck the young Drell. "Mouse? Did she know my father?"

* * *

The next day I woke up to my stomach growling like a bad tempered Krogan who'd been flipped off by an Elcor.

I almost laughed. Can Elcor actually flip people off? Guess they could.

I had the day off today and damn it I was going to make the most of it. Slumping out of bed and too the fridge I opened it and realized... I had nothing. Ramen? For breakfast... My ass! I wanted waffles.

Annnnd that meant going out to get some. Lucky for me their was a small shop that had the goods down the block from me. So I hoisted on some cloths I'd left on the floor (smelled clean) and headed out.

Fifteen minutes later I had my promised waffles. Damn, it had been so long since I had these. Usually I just grabbed something in the C-SEC break room. As I enjoyed my syrupy treat I mulled over the message Fak had received. I was still stumped, who could it be? Blue suns? Eclipse? Blood Pack? It didn't make sense. Usually they got their goods from the Terminus.

I thought about Kolyat, what he'd told me about his mother. Fucking Baterians.

I frowned at the thought of a small scared version of Kolyat; coming back from school to find his mother's corpse. I shuttered. That wasn't right. No kid should ever have to be faced with that. Wonder if he got his love of art from her?

My door buzzed and I glared at it. Why the hell? Who the hell's coming by this early? I checked my omni-tool. Then again it was 12:57. Huh, seemed earlier.

Stalking over to the door I slammed my hand on the pad and the door slid apart. Surprise, surprise, Kolyat Krios.

"Don't I see you enough a work? Seriously my one day off and your trolling my door." I smirked trying to indicate I was joking; something I was horrible at.

"I-" he trailed off, seeming distracted. "Can we talk?"

My face fell. Shit, what was this about?

"Uh, sure thing, Krios." I moved aside so he could come in. "Cop a Squat."

He frowned at me but didn't question my slang.

Once we where seated on the couch he said nothing. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I spoke with someone today." he started slowly, obviously trying to gather his thoughts. "Do you know Mouse?"

"Mouse?" I froze and put my waffles back down. "Yeah... we- go back." Well, hell. Krios is one smart son of a bitch, isn't he.

Kolyat sighed. "He told me..."

"I was a duct rat, yeah. So now you know. Anything else your gonna go behind my back and find out?" I questioned defensively.

He didn't looked at me but wrung his hands uncomfortably. "Look I'm sorry, I just..."

"If you're so fucking curious about me, ask me to my face. Don't sneak around asking damn questions about me."

He looked up, I think my words hurt him and I felt slightly guilty. "You knew my father..."

I went cold. Shit, now he's gonna flip this on me, and I was right.

"You knew who I was. You used to gather info for him on targets; you and Mouse." he stared. "Why didn't _you _tell me that? All this time you knew who I was, you know who he is! Hell you probably saw him more then I ever did!" he was getting angry now.

"I didn't know that!" I said louder. "I never knew about your mother or your fucked up childhood, alright? You never went into your past, I wasn't going to come out and just be, "Oh by the way, I used to be a poor ass duct rat who gathered info for your father!" Seriously? Use your damn head, Krios!"

He scowled at me. "Use my head!" he growled. "Isn't that something I should know! Hell, is that why you stayed on my case? Because of my father?"

"I owe your father a lot, Krios." I mumbled.

His expression got harder. "You owe him? What did he treat you like a daughter or something! Cause he sure as hell never had time for his actually kid!"

"He gave me creds for my info! Creds that aloud me to purchase my first omni-tool. Creds so that I could eat and not have to beg anymore! He is probably the only reason I'm not on the streets anymore! Or even fucking dead by now! Your father and Fak are the only two people back then that gave a fuck."

He looked down. "I- Tech... shit." he fumbled over words. "I'm..."

"Sorry?" I hissed. "Don't. I don't need that shit."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just- my father and I," he looked so hopeless. "It's complicated."

I frowned. "He was never there?" he gazed at me confused. "When you where a kid?"

He gazed at the floor and I was afraid I'd triggered a memory. "For a few weeks at best. Then he was 'off on business'," he spat out the words like they where poison. "That's what my mother always used to tell people. But apparently he killed some slavers who'd been taking Hanar, they went to the shadow broker, paid for his name." he laughed harshly. "They where to fucking scared to face _him _themselves... so they went after her."

My anger died. Shit, how could I stay mad at the guy after that. "Krios..." damn I'm bad at words. "If it's any consolation, any at all, your father talked about you constantly."

He looked up, and in that moment I could almost see the lost scared child he used to be. "Did he?"

"I never thought I'd get to meet you, though. Part of me stayed on your case because I wanted to watch out for you, yes. I know how this place can be. But I didn't do it begrudgingly." I looked away. "I mean, look at all the good that's come of it..."

"Good?" Kolyat questioned softly.

I smiled slightly, but uncertainly. "I think I got a friend out of it."

The Drell looked taken aback. "You consider me... your friend?"

"... you don't?" I panicked inside. Shit, this is why I shouldn't do crap like this!

"No! No, no, I do." he held out his hands. "I just... wasn't sure."

Awkward Silence!

I picked up his still bandaged hand. "Healing nicely." I observed. "Why did you punch a desk anyway? Since where spewing truths all of a sudden."

"I... got a message." he said. "From my father."

I made the 'O' face.

"He may be here next week. Would you... care to see him?" he asked.

I raised a shaved eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." he said. "And I kinda don't want to face him alone." he said. "If he even comes."

"Why wouldn't he?" Didn't seem like the Krios I remembered. When he said he's do something he never welched on the promise.

"He's with Commander Shepard. Their going after Collectors."

I frowned. "Holy shit, you mean the Omega-4 Relay? I heard about that. No ones ever... returned." I stopped. Well that doesn't help. Way to go computer genius. "But I mean he's with Commander Shepard! She's done the impossible before. Saved the citadel."

"Were you where here when that Reaper attacked?" he questioned.

That was a crazy day. "Where else would I have been? On holiday? A lot of people died here. Too many, but it would have been worse if it wasn't for the Commander."

"That must have been horrible." I nodded in agreement. That was the gist of it.

We sat in silence for a good while it seemed, letting our thoughts flow as we contemplated eachother.

"Kolyat." I broke it. "Did you get your love for art from her; your mother?" My earlier thought resurfacing.

He didn't answer immediately. "Yeah. She was an artist. Before she met my father she was in school studying for a degree in it." he explained.

"Did she get it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She didn't finish. My parents met when she was 18 and he was 19. According to what she told me when I was younger, and what I sort of put together now that I'm older, they married six months after they started together." he half smiled. "Not sure if being pregnant with me had anything to do with the hasty proposal."

I smiled. Sere Krios you dog you. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing at that one.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" he questioned. "If you don't want to say anything... I get it."

I frowned. "That doesn't sound very fair. I mean you just spilled your guts I guess it's time to do the same." I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know who they where. Maybe they where two duct rats who fucked around and I'm some mistake that became of that."

"Your not a fucking mistake, Tech!" he growled almost defensively. I was taken aback.

Rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly I trudged on. "Well maybe they where Mercs or something, I don't know. The only thing I can remember is a few older Duct Rats would look out for me, scrounge me food and shit. Mouse was like a brother to me at the time; hardly see him anymore." I _reeeaaly _need to talk to that guy.

"He was the one who got me the hit job."

I smirked. "He has to make his living. Frigidity guy though." I remembered. "I met Fak one day, actually tried to pickpocket him." I laughed. "Not the smartest thing but I needed food. He was pissed- at first, then he said if I really needed help I could do some jobs for him. He's got some Salarian for that now but it was mostly info gathering; like I did for your Father." I said. "He gave me creds, let me work off his terminal and that's how I learned most of my skills, that and my omni-tool, just trial and error."

Kolyat nodded slightly. "This is privileged information you know." I smirked. "Bailey knows. He's a good guy. Felt like he deserved to know after he got me the Network job."

"You earned it." he said simply. "Is it rare for a... person like you-"

"A duct rat, jeez you can say it, it won't offend me."

He looked almost embarrassed. "Yeah well, is it rare for duct rats to grow up and get jobs? I mean do most end up like Mouse?"

"Most end up dead." I said frankly. "The stupid kids that play in the ducts, fall into the fans, dead fall, or get spaced. One day I'd see a kid the next day they'd be gone. I knew dozens of kids like me who just... disappeared. Most people don't care. Bailey's talked about starting a program to help the kids... never got the funding."

"But you got more funds from the Council. Can't Bailey do something now?" Kolyat suggested.

"Hey, we're both getting sent to Academies." I laughed. "Have you made a decision?"

Kolyat seemed to hesitate. "I think I'll take the offer." he said.

"Then maybe when you start making money you can send your self to school for art." I suggested.

He looked oddly at me. "You really support that?"

"Do what feels right." I shrugged. "Use the Academy, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. The training could come in handy anyway... what with the way this shit hole galaxy is going."

He nodded and seemed to hesitate before asking. "Would you.. like to see some?" he looked away. "Of my art, I mean."

I looked at my now cold, nearly gone waffles and shrugged. "I think I'd like that."

We sat still for a whole before he clapped his hands together and stood up. "Well... here follow me." he said. "My apartment's not far."

I left everything where it was and grabbed my jacket; following him out for my home and out of the building onto the street. Another surprise. What the hell is the Universe suddenly throwing me a bone or something? Maybe the world is gonna end or something, wouldn't that just be ironic.

We walked to an even dingier building then the dump I called home. The halls where cramped and narrow with random graffiti lining them. Nice digs, Krios.

"I know, this place is crap." he seemed to read my mind. "At least it's a place."

"When you first got here... where did you stay?"

He slowed slightly and his hands twitched. "Anywhere I could find."

Hell I know how that feels. Kolyat's apartment was on the sixth floor; no elevator in sight. So on we trudged.

We stopped in front of door 612 and he keyed a code into the holopad; the doors slid apart.

Honestly I'd seen worse. It was actually fairly nice. The living area was smaller then mine and contained a medium sized couch. Their was a table near it that seemed to be intricately painted. The kitchen adjoined to it as mine did. But what really caught my eye where the paintings. Three where hung in the living area and one in the kitchen. I walked over to one; it depicted waves under a dark sky and what looked like pulsating lights just beneath the waves. It was extraordinary. The next one shown desert sand dunes under a bright sky with blurred outlines of three figures. The last, in the living room caught my attention. It was of a young woman, Drell, her scales matched Kolyat's, though her facial markings where slightly different. Bright sunset irises where set in deep black eyes. I knew who it was.

"You painted these?" I whispered lightly in awe.

I turned to see Kolyat shifting shyly. "Yeah... there not great but-"

"I'm going to smack you!" my remark caught him off guard. "What do you mean they aren't great! These are amazing, Kolyat!"

"You think?" he asked.

"This is your mother." I gestured to the woman. "She's... beautiful." Why where alien women so pretty? … well I guess Krogan woman aren't... well except to other Krogan. Never seen one. Shit, focus on the situation, Tech!

"It is." he confirmed. "And she was, yes."

I gazed up at her. "Is, you mean." I turned. "She's 'across the sea' and still beautiful, isn't she?"

He blinked rapidly and his lip quirked up slightly. "Have you been researching my religion?"

"I-" Well fuck. "I was curious after that whole 'disconnected' thing." I returned his smirk.

He looked away quickly as if he was trying to hide the fact he was smiling. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, wanna see some more?"

"I'd like that."

Kolyat went over the meanings of each of the paintings. The ocean scape was of Kahje, and the Desert was meant to represent Rakhana and the three prominent Drell Gods; Arashu, Kalahira, and Amonkira. The kitchen one was simply of assorted fruits native to his people. Huh, colourful.

He instructed me to take a seat one the couch as he ran off in search of his sketchbook. After a short time he emerged from what I guessed was his bedroom, with a medium sized black book. He sat down next to me.

Flipped the first page was a brilliantly done charcoal drawn piece depicting two, close up, Drell eyes, set in a almost cold face, very detailed. A face I recognized.

"Your father?"

He nodded. "I did this a few months after Mother died.

"You've had this book that long?" I raised my brows.

Again he nodded. "She gave it to me on my..." he took a long deep breath. "My tenth birthday."

The last one he got to spend with her. My face creased with sorrow. You poor, poor man.

"This was his face from her funeral." he went on. "He was so cold and detached..." he mumbled. "It was... sickening"

"You blame him?" I asked carefully. "For what happened to her?"

He suddenly looked conflicted. "Yes... and no." he murmured, barely audible. "He wasn't there, it was because of what he does that she died." he said darkly. "But... I'm beginning to accept that- that is all he knows how to do. I mean he didn't want Mother to work and him just sit at home. He had to utilize his only skill." he shrugged. "We weren't exactly poor." he added. "Apparently assassination is a rich business."

"Must have been nice." I mused. "At least you had it good then, had a family. You still have family don't you?"

"Two aunts and one uncle." he said. "I lived with my unmarried aunt."

"Mom's sister?"

He nodded. "She had a sister and a brother; my uncle." he told me. "I remember my Mother never got along with her sister though... she never did like me."

"Then why stay with her?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't her choice. My uncle already had three of his own kids."

I didn't question him anymore, instead I let him show me the rest of his sketchbook; damn he is talented. He was actually smiling, never seen him do that before. As he flipped through the book he seemed almost shy about it; like he wasn't used to getting praise for his skill.

He had done sketches of all the various races it seemed; Krogan, Asari, Hanar, Drell, Salarian,Turian. No Baterians I noted. He even had some humans in here, and as we neared the more recent ones I noticed there was one of Bailey, very spot on in my opinion.

As he turned to the next page he seemed to hesitate before. It was one of me.

"You... drew me?" I blink with surprise.

He nodded. "I draw the people I see."

I cocked my head. "I think ya made me look to good." I laughed, he didn't.

"I thought it was realistic." he sounded sad. Shit.

I looked at him and smiled. "I love it."

"Seriously?" he raised a brow, as he flipped the page. Another one of me; this time with a cigarette. "I never thought you'd see these." he confessed. "I've never shown anyone my drawings of them."

"You could sell these, Krios." I informed him. "Seriously, these are all amazing."

He seemed sheepish suddenly. "Thanks... Tech."

"Life's to short not to do what you love." I told him in all seriousness. "Get that art degree, don't let anything stop you."

"I need money for that, Tech." he sighed. "C-SEC academy will at least secure me a job with income, won't it? I can go from there."

A thought occurred to me. "Look, I-" he's not going to go for this. "I can pay for it. You really need to go."

His eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no, no. I can't let you do that!" he protested. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"It's like an investment." I shrugged.

He still shook his head. "No. I can't. To use your logic; do you know how much I'd owe you?"

"You owe me nothing. It'd be an _investment_." I emphasized. "When you become a famous artist you can buy me a life time supply of cigarettes." I smiled.

He laughed slightly, deep and raspy. "Tech, thank you." he said. "Thank you so much, but I can't accept that."

"Well... if you ever need anything..." I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I'll ask, ok." he nodded. "Promise."

We sat in silence for a few moments, but something was nagging my mind. "Kolyat?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

I didn't look at him. "I- Thanks for, you know, being my friend." I told him. "I've never really had anyone my own age who I can just... 'hang out' with. It's... kinda nice."

"I can't not be your friend, Tech." he said, lips quirked. "Your just so... different. I feel compelled to know you."

"Well, I'm not the easiest person to know."

He shrugged. "Guess we have something else in common."

As we sat there, for once in my existence, I actually felt accepted.

* * *

**As always. Reviews please!**


	6. Revealing the Past

**Here we are, dearies! The entrance to the troll market!... wait wrong fandom.**

**So here is part 6, I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Seriously this fic has been a blasty blast. BLASTO! See ya at the end...**

* * *

Before I knew it Monday was upon me. Bailey had given me leave to attend the Academy three days a week. I agreed to work the other three and get one day off. Busy, busy.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was sort of nervous. I'd never actually be to a school of any kind before. I had no idea what to expect.

Grabbing my old canvas bag I headed out to catch my shuttle.

Kolyat Krios stared at the Asari that had become his 'temporary' community service officer. He'd give his right arm to have Tech here at this moment.

"Here," he said handing him a large plastic bag. "Head down to level 28 and pick up any trash you see." She crossed her arms over her too large for comfort chest.

"Um, ok." he muttered. This was crap.

She frowned at him. "Well go." she ordered. "You have 30 minutes."

He glowered at her and turned on heal to begin is task.

I stood in front of the huge building that was the Auxura Academy. Who the hell knew such a building could actually be intimidating.

"Ok, stop being a wuss, Tech. Your not even in the fucking building." I hissed to myself taking a deep breath.

The 'lobby' was a huge area occupied by couches that held a good number of students, reading, or typing on their omni-tools, or just talking. I walk slowly up to the front desk. The Asari looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

I looked around. "Yeah, I'm here for Advanced Computer Sciences." I said uncertainly.

Her brows raised slightly, wasn't expecting that was she.

"Oh well, that class is on the 38th floor, room 257B." she motioned to the lifts. "Just take one straight up, it's pretty easy to find."

I nodded slightly. "Uh, thanks."

Damn, I hate lifts.

* * *

Who knew their was so much Gods Damned garbage on one fucking level. Kolyat was _not _in a good mood, and that was an understatement. He walked back to where that stupid Asari was standing.

"Ten minutes late." she muttered disapprovingly.

The snark comment made it's way out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Well why don't you try picking up some of this shit yourself." Gods... why?

She scowled at him. "You should have thought about that before you landed your ass here." she hissed. "Maybe I should have some _more _time added to your service? Think that would be best for you."

His eyes narrowed but he kept his mouth shut.

"I think maybe that human girl is to lenient on you."

"Tech does just fine." Better then you, you fucking Asari Meatha Ghet.

She shook her head. "She's not cut out for this; no discipline." he muttered.

Kolyat suddenly felt very defensive. "Bailey seems to disagree with you." As do I.

"That's what you get then you put _humans _in charge."

Oh so that's what this is about. Kolyat thought. She's fucking racist against Humans.

"Go get another bag and work 29. You got 30 minutes." he commanded. "And I mean 30 minutes."

* * *

I stood in the hallway. Easy to find my God damn ass.

"Do you need help?" an amused voice said beside me. I jumped slightly.

The boy was tall, well then again I'm fucking short so maybe it's just me. He had longish dark hair and bright gray eyes. He just oozed wealth.

"I'm looking for room 257B. Advanced Computing." I said lowly.

He eyed me and smiled. "That's a coincidence. That happens to be my class as well. I'll walk you there." His smile never wavered.

"Uh... sure, why not." I smiled back wearily.

I followed him as he walked next to me. "I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

Obviously. "Yeah... just started today."

"What school did you attend before?"

Damn humans with there questions. "I um... Kytira Academy on Illium." I lied.

He raised his eyebrows. "A very good school, indeed." he nodded. "My parents and I have a vacation home on Illium."

Ain't that nice. "That's very nice."

"My names Erik Vanguard, by the way."

I frowned, shit what do I say now. "Um, Lee... Lee Penrod."

"Of the Vancouver Penrods?" He asked.

Stupid rich people and their damn lingo. "Yeah." I lied again. Shit hope I never meet those guys.

"My father regularly does business with them."

Great. I stayed quit.

We reached the class and the doors slid apart; everyone's faces turned to us. I hate attention.

* * *

Kolyat marched back to the Asari one minute late. She can't complain with that can she?

"Better." she huffed unamused.

He dropped the bag and crossed his arms, he was damn hungry; not to mention he needed a cigarette bad.

"Can I go on lunch now?"

She laughed... actually laughed. "Lunch? What do you think this is?" he chuckled. "It's a punishment, not for your enjoyment. Move on to level 30."

Tech would kick your ass...Wonder how her day's going.

* * *

The professor was a fast talking Salarian, Professor Hiralye Frankly he didn't tell us anything I didn't already know. That Erik guy kept smiling over at me though... what the hell's that about?

It lasted three hours and I was out. However, Erik, caught up with me in the hall.

"You move fast." he laughed slightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Something you need?"

"I actually was wondering if you'd care to grab some lunch with me." he asked.  
Honestly I was hungry, hell why not.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged.

His smiled got wider. "Excellant! I know a wonderful place just down the street."

I let him lead the way.

When we reached said 'wonderful' place, I felt horribly out of my element. It was all kinds of fancy. The waiters where Asari or Human, all dressed to a T, waiting on even sharper dressed costumers who all eyed me like a rabid Krogan.

When we took our seats Erik ordered some wine I'd never heard of.

While we waited he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So do you live in Tayseri?" he questioned. "I myself have a penthouse near the school."

Why aren't you special. "I actually live in Zakera." I said indignantly.

His we kept brows raised slightly.

"Zakera?" he frowned. "Is that by choice?"

I felt anger rise inside me. "Yes." I nearly growled.

"Not to offend, of coarse. How do your parents feel about that? Aren't they concerned for your safety? Zakera has more then it's share of thugs for what I've heard."

"My _parents _are fine with the decision. Have you actually ever been to Zakera?"

He shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

The waitress made her return and asked to take our orders. Erik requested some fancy sounding dish. I was shooting blanks here.

"Um... I'll have the Herb Roasted Lamb and Potatoes..." What the hell is that? Shit.

She smiled slightly and left us.

"I hope you know I really never meant any offense in what I said earlier."

I shrugged. "None taken."

Silence. He broke it.

"So, is it safe to assume a beautiful intelligent woman such as yourself is taken?" he smirked ever so slightly.

Beautiful? Try barely presentable. The hell's this about?

"No. Not at the present time." Or ever.

His smile exploded. Shit I should have lied. Whatever happened to 'the truth'll set you free'?

"Then maybe later this week we can get together for a few glasses of wine?" he suggested.

I was seriously uncomfortable. But isn't this what normal people do? I sighed deeply.

"I think we can do that." "I'm off Saturday."

He nodded as our food arrived. Damn snappy service, eh?

"Where is it you work, pray tell?" I questioned.

I drank some wine before replying.

"In Networking at the Zakera Ward C-SEC precinct."

"Ah, law enforcement." he smiled. "Not really woman's work though is it?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I said. "And what is your definition of woman's work, Pray tell?"

He seemed indifferent. "You know the usual, cooking, cleaning, minding the children."

"This isn't 1956." I muttered, more then a little pissed by his statement.

He seemed amused. "I didn't mean anything by it. That's just how I was raised." he shrugged. "My parents are highly conservative."

Guess I can respect that. We where just raised different... obviously. But he doesn't need to know that.

* * *

Kolyat leaned against the wall and filled his lungs with smoke. Fuck this, fuck everything. He'd cleaned up enough. He was owed a smoke break. Vaguely he wondered if his father would approve of his new found habit.

"What are you doing?" Fuck, seriously. This is a joke.

Kolyat blew out the lungful of smoke he'd been holding in and stared tiredly at the Asari.

"What's it look like?" he shot before he could stop himself.

Before he knew it she grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground.

"I gave you an order." she seethed. Gods did she like abusing her power or what?

The Drell straightened up and looked down at her. "I've been doing this all Gods Damn day."

"I'm having a nice long chat with Bailey about your behavior." she sneered. Good luck with that Bitch, Kolyat thought bitterly. "I'm having that Human removed from your case and I'm going to take over-"

"Hey!" The Asari rounded and glowered at the person who dare interrupt her rant.

Tech stood arms crossed a scowl on her face. "Do you mind telling me why your threatening _my _community service kid?"

"I was assigned to this case-" she started.

Tech cut her off. "Because I was attending Academy, but he is still mine and you have _no right _to threaten him." her eyes narrowed. "You think your going to get me taken off this case, just try. You abuse your power, you abuse you _suspects _and I'm sick of you walking around with a stick up you ass. Back off now before I make you... oh and I'll enjoy every minute of it too."

Kolyat fidgeted but felt his whole body sack and relax. The Asari had her fists clenched but said nothing.

"That's right, your time here is over, beat it, Atira." Tech growled.

The Asari, Atira, stalked off and Tech sighed. "She's such a bitch."

"You don't have to tell me that." Kolyat said. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Tech shook her head. "I already ate after class but I'll have a drink if you wanna go together."

Kolyat felt an odd sensation though his body. She already ate? With who? Where?

"Yeah... alright, lets go."

* * *

I was still wound up over that Erik guy, I didn't know what to make of him, and now Atira going and pissing me off. Jeez what a fun filled day.

"How about we go to McDonalds." I suggested.

Kolyat frowned. "Where the hell's that?" he asked. "Never heard of it."

"They practically own the fast food industry on Earth apparently, so I've heard." I said. "There's one not to far away, come on."

Kolyat shrugged as I lead the way.

McDonalds smelled like it always did; greasy. It wasn't to crowded surprisingly. I walked to the counter as Kolyat squinted at the order screen.

"I just was a yogurt parfait and a large fry." I ordered. "Krios, you ready?"

He looked from the board to me, the board and back again. "I guess."

"I'll get the quarter pound thing with... cheese." he said awkwardly. I seriously almost burst out laughing.

"That'll be 9 credits." the board looking teen said from behind the counter.

I slid over my chit, she scanned it and tossed it back at me. Boy some one _loves _their job.

About a minute later we gathered our food and went over to an available table. Kolyat unwrapped his sandwich and stared at it. "Is this healthy?" he scrutinized the meat patties.

"No." I dipped a few fries in my yogurt and ate them. He stared.

I slid over my yogurt. "Try it."

Tentatively he dipped a fry in the vanilla custard and took a bite. He made a satisfied face and nodded. "Not bad." then he took a small bite of his own burger.

"What is this made of?" he frowned again.

I shrugged. Hell if I knew.

"You don't know?" he looked alarmed. "And is this even cheese?"

Another shrug. "Plays the part pretty good."

Thirty minutes later Kolyat finally finished his meal and looked sick.

"I feel weird." he said.

"Yeah, McDonalds food'll do that too ya." I laughed. "Come on let's go do something."

He crossed his arms as he followed me out of the establishment.

"Wanna go to the Darkstar?" I suggested.

His expression told me no.

"How about the catwalks. We can chill and watch people."

He shrugged. "Sure why not. I have nothing to do tonight anyway."

We made our way above the Darkstar where the music wasn't so overwhelming and sat down.

"So how was school?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I already knew everything in today's lesson. So guy took me out afterward for lunch."

His eyes shot up and he scowled. "Some guy took you out for lunch?" he repeated lowly.

I shrugged. "Some fancy ass restaurant on Tayseri, apparently he thinks I'm 'Lee Penrod' of the 'Vancouver Penrods', who ever the hell they are."

"You lied to him?" Kolyat seemed agitated.

"Well I'm not going to tell him I'm a fucking Duct Rat!" I countered. "He can think what he wants."

Kolyat looked away.

"Did you tell Bailey you accept the offer?" I changed the subject.

He nodded. "I start in a week."

"Any word from your father?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"I'm sure you'll hear from him soon." I tried.

He didn't say anything and so I was left to the the dull thud of the bass. What a day.

* * *

**So there you have it folks... McDonalds is even on the Citadel. Not even the Galactic center can escape it's greasy fast food grasp. Please review... it's makes my day... AND MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! Cause then I know folks are reading this and I am honored. PEACE!**


	7. Night Terror

**Hey guys I don't have much time but I hope you enjoy! 16 pages!**

* * *

Kolyat stared at his terminal and the alert that told him he had received one new message. He'd been in the same position for a good few minutes now debating whether or not he really wanted to read what it said.

Would it be from his father saying the mission was a success? He was alive and headed back to the Citadel?

Or... would it be from the Commander saying his father was killed in action.

Maybe it was automated and no one was alive.

A cold sweat seemed to over take his body and his became aware his heart was beating rapidly and he was shaking.

Quickly, so he couldn't stop himself he clicked open. The letter filled his screen.

_Kolyat,_

_I thought I may never write this letter. However the Commander has proved her worth yet again in accomplishing thee impossible. We are safe with only one casualty I have with a heavy heart to report._

_We are headed back to the Citadel as I write this. The Normandy will arrive not later then the next galactic week. I look forward to seeing you again and staying a long while this time._

_If you would like to arrange a specific meeting place you can reply anytime. I look forward to seeing you again, son._

Kolyat's hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath which all came out at once.

His father was alive... but who'd been the casualty he'd mentioned?

They'd be here next week? Shit.

He didn't know why he was anxious as he looked around his nearly spotless apartment. No one would have thought it, but Kolyat was an exceptionally well kept person; he liked everything in a certain order. At least he could have control of his living quarters.

Tech was away at classes right now... but she did have her omni-tool address Bailey'd given him.

He opened a chat window, entered the address.

[LOGIN KKRIOS] CHAT ACCEPT/CSECTECH

He stared at the screen unsure if she would accept, let alone what he'd even say.

[LOGINCSECTECH] ONLINE

CSECTECH: Krios? I'm in class, dumbass.

He should have expected as much.

KKRIOS: I got a message.

A minute went by with no reply, he was about to think she was ignoring him when her reply came.

CSECTECH: Sere Krios?

Kolyat rolled his eyes at her choice of words.

KKRIOS: My father, yes. He said the Normandy would be here next week.

Another minute went by.

CSECTECH: I have classes everyday... I'll take of if you want. Unless they're coming after?

KKRIOS: I don't know the time of day!

CSECTECH: Whatever... I know all this anyway... I'll take a sick week.

KKRIOS: Sick week?

CSECTECH: Yeah I wa

Kolyat stared at the screen. The hell?

KKRIOS: Tech? You still there?

Nothing. Gods Damn it.

* * *

"Lee, I'm glad I caught you." Fuck what the hell does rich boy want now.

I didn't say anything.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for my choosing of words the other day. I think we got off on the wrong foot." he tried. "Is there anyway you'd let me make it up to you?"

Normally I would have either told him to fuck off or hit the guy... but then it occurred to me. This was just how he was raised. I can't really blame him for being the way he is can I? Just like the way I turned out.

"I guess I could give you another try." I muttered. "I was just having an off day... you know new school and all..." I lied.

"Completely understandable." he smiled. "Perhaps we could get drinks later somewhere around here?"

"I know a few places in Zakera." I suggested. "Seeing as you've never been there, might be a good chance to see something new."

This was so not like me. What the hell, Tech?!

A month ago I would never have mad that offer. Never even looked back or given this fool the time of day. Maybe it was me subconsciously deciding to remind me to strike out and do new things. Break the routine, right?

"I- that sounds like a plan." he agreed. "How about in two hours?"

I smirked. "I'll meet you at the Darkstar then."

With that I left. He could look up the address for the Darkstar. Not that hard to find, everyone knows it.

I gasped. Shit Krios!

I fired up my omni-tool and logged back into the chat.

CSECTECH: Krios sorry... I got caught up.

Damn is he gonna be pissed. We where just starting to trust eachother.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he messaged back.

KKRIOS: Whatever.

Seriously? I frowned. He was so easy to tick off.

CSECTECH: Are you PMSing?

I laughed out loud.

KRIOS: Am I what?

CSECTECH: Search it.

A few minutes passed.

KKRIOS: I hate you.

Another laugh at his expense.

CSECTECH: I take it you searched?

KKRIOS: Yeah and I learned A LOT of FUCKING things I didn't need to know about HUMAN WOMEN!

Jeez take a midol.

CSECTECH: It's a joke. Slow your flow Krios.

I smirked at my choice of words.

KKRIOS: Your a sick sick bitch.

I laughed so loud this time everyone's head in the lobby whipped around to stare.

KKRIOS: Are you really taking the week off?

CSECTECH: Why the hell not. S'not like I'm learning anything I don't know already.

KKRIOS: Ok.

A few minutes passed before my omni-tool dinged again. I thought he was done?

KKRIOS: Want to come over to my place?

My face dropped and I stared at the message. I could almost here his voice filled with uncertainty... waiting to be rejected. Jeez was I a poetic sad sack today ladies and gentlemen!

My fingers hovered over the my omni-tool. I wouldn't have enough time. The shuttle ride being 45 minutes, a ten minute walk to my apartment; longer if stupid people get in my way. We'd only have a few minutes.

CSECTECH: Tomorrow? I can't tonight, I'm sorry.

And I really was.

His reply came a minute and a half later.

KKRIOS: Whatever.

Damn it!

CSECTECH: I'm having a drink at the Darkstar with that guy from school.

His reply never came.

Fuck my life... I sighed and threw my hand over my eyes.

* * *

Kolyat was pissed... he wasn't sure why but he was. He closed the log and glowered at his hands. -_I'm having a drink at the Darkstar with that guy from school-_

That rich son of a bitch. Kolyat wrung his hands and continued to scowl. Then an idea struck him. A page right out of Tech's own book.

* * *

I got home and dressed in plain black pants and a black loose t-shirt. Classy enough.

Then I threw a new pack of cigarettes into my bag along with my credit chit. Ok I can do this. Shit... No backing out now. Suck it up, Tech!

Twenty minutes later I stood outside the Darkstar and was waiting; though I only had to wait a few minutes.

"Lee, there you are." Erik's voice called.

I turned too see him smiling as he walked closer. My lips quirked as I tried to reciprocate his bright smile. I think I failed.

He hugged me quickly, that caught me off guard but I pretended not to notice. All the while my brain is going: PERSONAL SPACE BREECH: ATTACK

Old habits die hard.

"Lets go get a drink." he said as I lead him inside. "And you where right, Zakera isn't bad at all." Another smile.

"I told you so." I smirked as we entered the club and made our way to the bar.

The Turian saw me and smiled, his mandibles parting as Haron's did. "Tech! It's been ages!"

"Javior, your still here?" I smiled.

He shrugged. "Where else am I gonna go?" he looked over at my companion. "Your actually with someone? Wow did you get hit by a shuttle and I didn't hear about it?"

"From school, yeah." I gave him a look that told him, 'Don't question it'. He got the message.

Putting down the glass he was cleaning he leaned forward on the bar. "So what can I do you for?"

"Surprise me." I winked.

Javior turned to Erik. "I'll have a large Jack on the rocks."

I raised a brow. Well damn.

Javior smirked. "Coming up!"

Once we got our drinks and I bid Javior farewell we went and sat in a booth, away from the dance floor.

I got some kind of Asari fruit thing that resembled a human daiquiri.

"So tell me about yourself?" Erik inquired.

I shrugged. "Not really much to tell, honestly." I confessed. "I lead a boring life."

"I wouldn't say that; you seem like an utterly fascinating person to me."

I held back a snort.

"You have no idea..." Damn this drink was strong.

* * *

Kolyat stood on the catwalk in the shadows; his scowl ever present, as he watch Tech and that _human _talk. Was she smiling?

He sighed and pulled out his own cigarettes. What the hell was he even doing here? It's not like... He resisted the urge to punch the nearest wall.

She's a grown ass woman; more then capable or taking care of herself. Kolyat kneaded his forehead. This is ridiculous, he should be at home now. _With her._

His eyes widened slightly. No. This is stupid. Why do I do this to myself? He growled in his head.

Lighting his cigarette he slid against the back wall. He could always stay and just watch over her.

He frowned slightly as he thought; This is something my father would do.

* * *

I was on drink number 6. Yep. Never underestimate the ability of alcohol to make a situation easier.

Hell even Erik was on number 5! How much Jack is that? Haha, he's gonna feel like shit in the morning!... damn so am I.

Erik smiled slightly as he made his way back from the restrooms. Then he switched shit up on me and sat next to me instead. Eh, I probably wont even remember this tomorrow. Damn I've never been _this _trashed? What the hell did Javior put in those drinks.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Erik whispered in my ear. His arm draped around me.

I shrugged and downed the rest of number 6. "Why the fuck not!"

My subconscious self stood smoking and shaking her head. Eh... she needs to loosen up.

I allowed my self to be lead from the club and out into the ward. Erik lead the way and soon I found I was in a secluded byway.

"Come here..." he groaned and pulled me closer, his lips trying to find a lock on mine. My drunken stooper temporarily broke.

"Whoa Benny boy..." I shoved him back. "I ain't that drunk." Well... I was but he doesn't need to know that.

He tried again. "Don't be like that babe..." he didn't relent, tying again. "It won't hurt..."

My mind was spinning and all of a sudden I was really hot, but yet chilled. I think I was gonna be sick.

I tried beating him back but my limbs felt numb.

"Fuck off!" I yelled. Bile rose in the back of my throat and I swallowed it down the best I could. Everything was swimming.

I fell back, something pinned me in place. Oh shit! It was Erik.

"Just go with it baby..." He growled. "It'll feel good."

His hand was trying for my pants.

"Erik, fuck no!" I yelled. But I was helpless. This frankly pissed me off. When I could I was gonna tear this fucker a new asshole. I felt my pants loosen as he began to pull them down.

Then he was gone; off me. I sat up quickly... whoa head trip. Kolyat had Erik by his shirt, practically _lifted _him up with one arm. His face was contorted in rage.

"I will kill you..." Kolyat growled. His fist slammed into Erik's face, which then hit against the opposite wall.

The human fell in a crumpled heap. But Kolyat wasn't done. He kicked him, again and again in the side.

I staggered up and then pretty much fell into the Drell. "Kolyat...stop." I sighed. "He's not worth it."

"You... _fucking _alien piece of shit!" Erik yelled, spitting out blood but not getting up.

Kolyat made to kick him again, I stopped him.

"You-you can get in trouble for this. Stop...please." I begged. But that doesn't mean _I _was done.

I brought my foot down into his ribs.

"Fucking." Kick. "Human" Kick. "You think you can _rape me!_" I screamed.

Kolyat grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Come on... leave him. I got you."

I swayed. Oh that's not good. "I'm gonna be sick."

And the vomit came unchecked; might have got some on the _humans _pants... but whatever.

* * *

6 minutes earlier.

He was leading her out. Back to his place? A confusing fury rose in Kolyat's chest. From above he followed on the catwalks. Where the hell are they going?

After exiting the club the human led Tech into a dark byway. Kolyat felt his heart start to race. Something isn't right about this.

He moved as close as he could. The human was trying to pull Tech nearer to him; obviously she wasn't as into it.

"-Benny boy- ain't that drunk-" Kolyat heard.

Before he could assess the situation he pushed her back onto the ground and straddled himself over her.

All logic thought was out Kolyat's window. He jumped over the railing and landed smoothly on the ground.

"-It'll feel good—" The male humans voice he could hear clearly now.

"-Erik, fuck no!-"

Kolyat ran over, grabbing the other man by his shirt, he lifted him up one handed and threw him against the side wall of the near building.

"Why don't you fuck with me instead." Kolyat growled. "I will kill you."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tech sitting up but he wasn't nearly done. His fist flew up and punched the human hard in the face; his nose crunching as it did; his head hitting the back wall.

Kolyat's blood was on fire. Throwing the man down he began kicking him, in the chest, stomach, and ribs. For the first time since his assassination attempt he believed he was going to kill someone- he _wanted _to kill someone. How many other woman had this scum bag overpowered and raped?

Tech was up now and her hand was on the Drell's bicep, as if she was having trouble standing.

"Kolyat...stop." She sighed, breathless. "He's not worth it."

Kolyat didn't want to. He wanted to beat the shit out of this worthless _alien_. But Tech needed to get home. Damn she is wasted.

"You... _fucking _alien piece of shit!" the human yelled, spitting out blood but not getting up.

Kolyat made to kick him again, but Tech stopped him.

"You-you can get in trouble for this. Stop...please." her voice begged. Apparently that didn't mean she had too.

She brought my foot down into his ribs. The Drell's acute hearing picked up a low crunch. Damn.

"Fucking." Kick. "Human" she screamed. Kolyat's eyes widened. She sounded insane. "You think you can _rape me!_"

He didn't waste anytime. Kolyat grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Come on... leave him. I got you." He whispered

The young woman swayed. Oh that's not good. "I'm gonna be sick." she whispered.

And the vomit spewed; might have got some on the _humans _pants... If it had been Kolyat's choice, he would have aimed for his face. But now wasn't the time, Tech was having trouble even staying up. Her eyes barely where open and without his support would have fallen.

"Come on you need to walk." Kolyat urged. Peopled where staring at the pair.

Tech lurched and was sick all over the pedway.

Kolyat watched uncertain. He had to get her out of the street. So he did the only thing he thought he could. The Drell scooped her up bridal style and made his way back to his apartment.

"Why is it always me?" he wondered aloud. Tech had fallen into unconsciousness.

* * *

I recall fighting and voices. Erik tried to screw me in an alley, right? Pig.

Kolyat. God the puking.

Everything else. I don't remember.

I don't remember getting to his apartment.

I don't remember a shower or passing out on a bed.

I'm telling you I don't remember... so don't ask me.

* * *

When Kolyat reached his apartment and keyed in his code he made to get Tech into the bathroom.

He shook her slightly.

"Tech... come on. You need to take a shower." she had vomit on her shirt and frankly, from experience, Kolyat knew a shower would help.

"Koly..." her voice was dim. His eyes momentarily widened. That was the nickname his mother had called him. He shook it off and was suddenly uncomfortable.

The Drell scratched at the back of his neck. How was he gonna do this.

"Can you undress yourself?" he questioned.

The human in front of him nodded. He felt relieved.

"Ok," he got up and turned on the shower. "If you need anything I'm right outside. Yell."

She gave a feeble thumbs up and began to undress as he turned and left her to it.

In the living room he fell back on the couch; his mind reeling. What would have happened had he not been there? He shuddered. No, he was and that's what mattered. He'd hear about it though. Rich boy would run to the authorities, and Drell aren't hard to find- especially one with a criminal record.

He sighed and waiting for Tech to emerge- or yell. What a night.

An hour went by... an hour and a half... two hours. Kolyat was worried. Why had she been in there so long? He certainly wasn't gonna go in and... fuck.

He slid his head into the room. "Tech?" No answer. "Fuck."

The water was still running and the curtain was drawn. Taking a deep breath he clapped his hand over his eyes and drew the curtain back. "Tech?" he muttered uncertainly. He didn't want to damage their already awkward tentative friendship.

He peeked though his fingers, mindful to respect her privacy and stared at her head. She had passed out, lying on her back, the water running over her.

"Fuck. My. Life." Kolyat muttered. Ok, so how was he going to play this.

Leaning over he turned the water off, hoping the sensation would rouse her. Nothing.

His eyes wandered to the towel by the sink. "Gods preserve me..."

Grabbing it he walked back to the shower, closed his eyes and wrapped it around her, before lifting her up with ease. _Jeez how much does she weight? _Kolyat couldn't believe how light she was. Was that healthy?

Slowly he moved his way into the bedroom and laid her under the sheets. She didn't move, her body limp; like she was dead. The only thing that told him otherwise was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

He felt relieved and uncertain at the same time. On one end, crisis averted, he'd neither touched nor seen anything he shouldn't have... on the other, he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Looking down at Tech she seemed so... small. So fragile. At work she always seemed so indestructible; like no one could touch her. But he'd been wrong. She was tough but not an obstacle. Easily she could be overpowered; like tonight.

Kolyat suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow. Sorrow for this girl who'd grown up having to fight and be tough... but when it came down to it, wasn't it just a mask? Like the same one he'd been wearing for ten years.

Reaching down he brushed her hair away from her face. Her skin was warm but smooth to his touch. His hand wandered back to her hair. He'd never touched it before.

His eyes widened. Wow... The way it felt like silk on his fingers; so soft and smooth. He sighed.

"Goodnight, Tech."

* * *

My world was one of pain and blackness. I found my eyes creaking open. More darkness, not as much. Light from the serpent nebula crept though my blinds. Only then did I become aware that I was naked.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned running my hand over my face as I tried to sit up.

My stomach lurched. I need some juice... and painkillers.

Suddenly something was off, I squinted around my room.

Wait a minute... wait just one God Damn minute...

SHIT! This wasn't my room! My heart started racing. Oh God what did I do? Shit shit fuck shit damn crap fuck!

I wrapped the sheet around me and stood up shakily. "Hello?"

The door was slightly cracked so I made my way to it, opening it tentatively. This was some what familiar.

Moving into the living room, paintings caught my eye. "Kolyat?"

I eyed the couch where his sleeping form was. He was laying in his back, one arm over the edge, the other on his bare chest.

He looked so... young. I frowned slightly as I walked closer, careful not to wake him. I remember him punching that creep Erik... last night was it? God how fucked up was I?

Suddenly my stomach reminded me of 'how fucked up' I was. Shit. I sprinted towards the bathroom and threw up... a lung I think? God this was nasty.

I heaved until my sides hurt, and every breath sucked more then the last. I blew my nose, which was full of snot and vomit (Nice mental picture for you all, your welcome). "Fuck..." I fell against the wall.

"Are you ok?" Kolyat knelt beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath though my mouth. "Shit... didn't mean to wake you."

I felt him shake his head. "Doesn't matter." he said softly. "Are you ok now?"

I was about to open my mouth to say yes... but that cold sweat returned and I hacked up my other lung into the basin. "Guess... not." I choked.

Then I became aware he had his arm around me and the other was rubbing my back. "It's ok... just... you know, get it out." he tried. "How much did you have?"

"Six of... jeez I think he said it was called a ryncolatta?" I shook my head. "I don't know... looked good."

Kolyat stared. "Those have Ryncol in them! It even says it in the name, Tech."

"That Krogan drink?" I blanched. How am I so stupid?

"Gods... your going to be in hell. And you had six?!"

Man his hand feels good. "Yeah... not my best.. idea." I groaned. "You hand feels good."

"I... have experience with these kinds of... situations." he muttered.

I turned to look at him best I could. "I see why you don't drink anymore."

"Yeah.. I hate feeling like this. Plus the memories... you know." I even shuttered at that.

"Come on... you need to get back to bed." I said. "Can you get up?"

I held onto him and heaved my self up, then allowed myself to be led away.

Once in the bedroom he laid me back gently. "I can... get you some water if you want." he said scratching the back of his neck. "It'll help."

I nodded and he went off to the kitchen. Thank God for Kolyat.

I wonder why he brought me back here though? Oh right... he doesn't have the pass code to my apartment. Makes sense.

He returned with a tall glass filled with ice and water. I drank it slowly... wow this is great! Water, I love you. Jeez.. I am messed up.

"Thank you, Kolyat." I said weakly. "For everything." He knew what I meant.

I thought I saw him smile grimly.

"You don't have to thank me..." he said. "I'll let you get some sleep. Just yell or something, I'm on the couch."

I frowned. "This bed's big enough... sleep... uh... with me?" Damn that sounds fucked up. The way his brows rose I know it did.

"I... that... you need sleep." I stuttered.

I groaned. "I'm fucked up... and I kicked you out of your own bed. Seriously just lay the hell down." I tried. "That couch has got to be uncomfortable, don't fuck up your back on my accord."

He shifted uncertainly. "You sure?"

I tried nodded... by throat still burned from the bile. Thank his Gods for water! It helped.

After a few moments of hesitation Kolyat moved to the other side and laid atop the covers. Oh right... I'm still naked. … Why? Where are my cloths? Eh, I'll ask him when I feel like giving a shit.

"Good night... Koly." I muttered weakly, then blackness overtook me instantly.

* * *

Kolyat laid on his side and watched the human next to him. Again she had unknowingly called him his mother's nickname.

Gods... as small as she is and she drank six... well he was sure the amount of Ryncol in the mixed drinks was low but... for her that added up.

"_-Thank you, Kolyat. For everything.-" _Her voice ran though his memory, in which she was permanently held forever.

_His body pressed against the basin; pushing into his chest painfully. Another wave of sickness washed over him. He began to believe it would never end._

_A cool hand pressed against his back and rubbed circles. "Your lucky your mother isn't around to see this." his aunt chastened him_.

Kolyat's eyes blinked open as a familiar sickness welled in his stomach. He tried his best to will it way. Sometimes a perfect memory had it's downfalls.

He sighed, closed his eyes and drifted off into his mind.

* * *

I was awake but wasn't ready to open my eyes. You know the feeling. I wanted to sleep but my body was up and ready to go despite the ache in my stomach that reminded me of the past (days?) events.

With reluctance I pried my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. A warm breath washed over the side of my face and I turned.

"Good morning." Kolyat's raspy voice whispered.

I groaned. "Yeah, ditto."

He smirked a little. "I brought you some more water." He gestured to the glass beside me.

"Thank your Gods.." I nearly downed the whole thing. "How long have I been sleeping?"

He looked at the clock beside him. "Nearly 13 hours."

13 hours?! Shit! "I got CSEC... shit..."

"No you don't. I called Bailey, told him what was going on; he laughed said don't worry about it."

I stared. "You told him I was wasted?!"

Kolyat shrugged but laughed slightly. "He said, I quote: "Bout time she gets out." and that your: "Not as smart as you seem if you drank that much Ryncol."

"I hate you." I growled.

Kolyat didn't seem fazed. "You hate the guy that took you into his home, has taken care of your puking ass for the past 20 hours... yeah ok."

"Why am I naked?"

Now he seemed uncomfortable. What the hells' _that _mean?

"When you got here I told you to take a shower... which you did. Until you passed out in it and I had to carry you in here."

"You.. carried me...naked?"

His eyes shot wide. "Gods no! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

"Sorry... you know most guys would have-"

He cut me off. "I'm not most guys." He growled.

I suddenly felt sorry for my assumptions. "I'm sorry." I muttered, and I was. "Has something to o with growing up with your mother, huh?" Shit did I cross a line. Damn Ryncol.

Fortunately he didn't seem like he was mad. "Yeah... I guess growing up with only my mother taught me a little respect for women." he said simply, then added. "Unlike some _humans _I suppose."

"I didn't see that one coming." I sighed. "He seemed like..."

"Like an Meatha Ghet." Kolyat finished.

My translator did it's job. "Did... did you just call him a mother fucker?"

"Yeah why?" He frowned. "You swear all the time."

I shrugged as best I could. "I've never heard you use such vulgar terms." I joked.

"I can be quite vulgar when I want to..." he stopped. "Well... you get my point."

I stared up at the ceiling.

"We've come along way, haven't we?" I mused.

"How do you mean?" he sounded confused.

"Well for starters I never thought I'd end up naked in best with you when we met." I laughed, then regretted it as my stomach reminded me I'm an idiot.

"It wasn't like that!" I said loudly. "I never-"

"I know jeez... PMS Drell." I turned my head, he was glaring.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Drell woman don't even do that."

"Do what?" I was confused.

He waved his hands. "That- that _thing_." he pressed. "The 'PMS', bleeding... shit."

"You really did your research!" I couldn't stop the laughing. "Fuck my stomach..." Ugh that stopped it.

"You probably have alcohol poisoning." he ventured. "I did once... it'll pass... in a few days."

My brow raised. "Hard drinking youth, Kolyat?"

At first he seemed reluctant to answer that question but strangely he did. "After—after my mother died... I honestly didn't care about anything. When I could I drank, got in fights, shit like that. When I was 15 I got particularly 'fucked up'. I threw up for two days straight." He told me. "_That _is why I don't drink anymore. My aunt said I could have died."

"I could have died and been... well let's not venture there. God I don't even want to think about that."

Kolyat tensed. "Your taking a sick week anyway. Oh and I _forgot _to mention. When I was talking with Bailey he said a "bloodied up rich guy staggered into the precinct last night, bitching about an out of control alien and a psychopathic woman who tried to "Sexually assault him" Bailey had a laugh about that one apparently."

"You _forgot _to mention that?" I questioned. "Is that a pun?"

He rolled his eyes. "It slipped my mind, alright. Drell can do that too. It's just I'll remember every word of that conversation for the rest of my life, is all."

"So that little punk went to the police saying _I _tried to sexually assault _him_?" I retorted loudly. That son-bitch going down! Wow... I just turned into a redneck. Huh...

"I'm not in trouble." I added.

"He knows it was you?"

Another shrug from my alien companion. "I think so. Didn't say anything so I guess I'm not."

Turning my head I realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt. I noted the red ribbed areas similar to his throat. They where prominent by his ribs, a slight area under his not to badly defined pecs, and of coarse the ones that led down south. TECH NO YOU HUNG OVER POISENED IDIOT!

"What happens if I touch the red areas?" I questioned mentally my subconscious was reading her gun to commit suicide because the conscious me was truly an moron.

"Nothing." he shrugged. "There... sensitive but nothing'll really 'happen'." His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Do you want something to eat?"

This time I grimaced. "I don't think I can keep anything down right now."

"You need something to eat." he insisted. "I'll be back."

With that said he wandered into the kitchen and was gone for ten minutes. When he returned he carried a bowl of what looked like various fruits.

"What the hell is that?" Yeah... I'm in that kind of mood.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me on the bed.

"These will help. Their native to Kahje... trust me the will help."

I took his advise and picked up some kind of purple coloured melon slice. The taste was sweet, surprisingly so, and very juicy. To sum it up, really fucking good.

"What is this called?"

He glanced at the melon. "Kilahava."

Weird name. "It's a melon right?"

Now he looked confused. "Sure, why not."

"They have earth fruits like this, cantaloupe, honeydews, watermelons and crap."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. It's good for you."

As it turned out all of the three different types of fruits where really freaking good. (Ain't I one for poetic descriptions?) I actually felt better after eating them. Besides from a headache, my stomach felt right as rain.

"Kahje fruit is magical." I said sitting up. "Seriously send my thanks to the Hanar."

He laughed slightly, low and raspy.

Now that I felt better... I had questions.

"Kolyat," I started slowly. "How did you know- I mean you showed up just in time. How did you-?"

"I-" he laid his head back and his hand over his eyes, messaging his temple. "I followed you."

I frowned. "You where at the Darkstar? Why didn't you come over?"

"No, I was on the catwalks. I- don't know what compelled me to do it.. but-"

I finished for him. "I guess Arashu was watching over me last night."

He turned to me his expression unreadable, but then what happened next was unpredicted. Leaning in he put his arms around me and held me to him. "Yes... yes she was."

Something in his voice stuck me. Something so... heart wrenching. I never have _ever _been religious. Ever. With all the bad in the galaxy how can I believe in a God or 'Gods' who would let all of it occur?

Like Kolyat's mother. Where where the Gods then? Why let someone, a young boy's only real parent be brutally murdered like that? It didn't make sense. But after the events of late... I wasn't sure how to feel. Something had been put in motion. Something like _fate _dare I say.

If his mother never would have been murdered, if he'd never come to this station, did what he did. We'd never met... Erik would have gotten his way.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Kolyat breathed rousing me from my thoughts. He pulled back and held me away from him. "When I saw what he- what he was going to do... I," he looked down. "I wanted to kill him, Tech."

"You weren't alone in that." I muttered.

He shook his head. "My mother," he started and my heart stopped. "When I found her.. I didn't realize it until I was older but... the Baterians, they had..."

"Raped her?" My voice and expression carried the horror and disgust I felt though my body.

He nodded slowly.

"I... I _never _want anyone to go though that. Not if I can prevent it."

I was speechless. Inside I wanted to console him, something, anything... but I was never one for things like that. I was afraid of saying the wrong thing. My lips on the other hand had another plan.

"It was her..." I said in almost a dead whisper. "She was watching out for me..."

I didn't know why I said those words, but I knew deep inside they where truth. I'd never felt anything like this. I barely was aware of the tears that had formed in my eyes. Why I was suddenly over taken by emotion?

I leaned into Kolyat's shoulder and cried for the first time in 16 years.

* * *

**All the POV's should be separate now! WHOO! Now to write my new chapters again! Also MAJOR thank you's to EVERYONE who's reviewed. Seriously reading those make my day. I'm soooo happy you all are liking this! **


	8. UPDATE TO READERS

UPDATE: As of late I have had unreliable internet connection. I just realized I posted chapter 7 and left out the ending, so that's fixed now but I'm kicking myself for that. McDonalds doesn't offer alot of concentration space. Anyway I have internet at my house now and I hope to get more chapters rolling out. Oh! Also my computers harddrive crashed so not only did I have to get another one I lost three chapters that I now have to redo that I was extremely proud of. Damn. I'm really bummed about loosing those and I hope the replacements will be as good as my first write ups.

-Nashx


	9. Angels on the Moon

**FINALLY! Here is part 8! I would like to thank all of my readers for the support and patience while I type this up. I sooooo hope you guys like it! See you all at the end. ;)**

* * *

Kolyat and I never spoke about my little sob fest that had occurred days before. Later that same day I spoke to Bailey myself and informed him of the situation.

I didn't expect him too but he filed a report for attempted rape against Erik and had it send to the Tayseri ward district CSEC.

Along with that he gave me three days off to 'recuperate' while saying, "Don't get used to it."

I didn't like to admit it but I had too; Bailey is quite possibly the best man to work for.

Three days had passed since that night and I found myself still at Kolyat's apartment. On the second night. when I could keep actual food down, we ordered some delivery Chinese food. (Kolyat' never had it before) and sat talking about pretty much everything; music on his terminal playing behind us.

Never would I have thought I could just sit and talk with someone like this. But Kolyat was so... different. He wasn't in my face, he didn't want in my pants. We both genuinely enjoyed eachothers company, I think, because we'd both been alone most of our lives.

But as I was saying, it was night three of my 'sleep over' at Kolyat's. (He hated when I said that) But that's not the weird part. He was actually cooking. Yes ladies and gentlemen. Kolyat Krios was in his kitchen cooking like a freakin pro.

He said it was a native Drell dish called, "Kat-ae." Smelled amazing. Though he wouldn't tell me what was in it.

"It's ready." He said from behind me. I made to get up. "Sit your ass down I'll bring it to you." he growled.

Jeez.. do I need to repeat MIDOL?

In a minute or so he came with two bowls of what looked like fried noodles in some kind of spicy brown sauce. "Looks like Chinese noodles." I muttered.

"Just try it, if you don't like it I'll make you a … burger or something." he grumbled the last part and shrugged eating his own.

Cheers to new experiences! I took a noodle and chewed it. The thing almost seemed to explode with flavor in my mouth. "Holy fucking shit this is good!"

To this he laughed, I followed up. "It's like juicy and exploding with flavor. Damn, seriously. I've never had anything like this before."

"It's worms." A huge smile, unlike I'd ever seen on him before, split his face.

I stared. Sooo that was the explosion of guts and shit in my mouth...

"Worms." I repeated.

His smile didn't falter and he was trying to suppress a laugh. "Yeah. Their imported from Rakhana."

I stared at him for a few moments; then I grabbed another and put it in my mouth. "Still good." I said my mouth full.

He shook his head but still smiled. "I'm glad you like it. This was my favorite as a child."

Oh? "Did you learn to cook from your mother?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah.. she was always cooking." he confirmed. "She'd play music all the time too."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother." I tried, hoping that wouldn't dampen his mood. Luckily it didn't.

"She was. Our house was very... lively, all the time. Bright coloured walls, paintings she did on the walls." he smiled at the memory but it faded quickly. "The complete opposite of my aunt Kiara. I mean they didn't even look alike. Plus they didn't even get along when my mother was alive. My aunt was always cold and clinical. At her house it was bed by eight, I couldn't go out with friends," he snorted. "Not like I had any, but still. She was controlling as hell."

"Did she know about you coming here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, and I can never go back." he laughed darkly. "She'd kill me."

I frowned. "Why would she do that?" I asked. "I mean don't you think she'd worry about her nephew?"

"Tech, space travel isn't cheap. Do you ever wonder how I afforded to even get here in the first place?"

I never had honestly, he answered. "I stole the money from her." I stared but he tried to explain. "Hell I tried to get a job but... the only thing I was qualified for was signing on with the Kahje Military. When I got my hands on that package that contained my fathers old files... I didn't have time to fuck around with that."

"Your a lover not a fighter." I mused with a smirk.

I thought I saw the ribbing on his face darken slightly. "Um... ok." he frowned slightly but smirked. "I don't know about that, I handled that human pretty good."

"Humans suck... their all weak. I mean Aren't Drell like stronger then humans anyway?"

He laughed low. "Tech, your human. Are you like, racist against your own race?" he questioned, and added. "Yes, yes we are."

"I'm not racist. But it's true, humans suck. I mean most humans." I shrugged.

Across from us his terminal pinged. His eyes shot to it and the colour drained from his face.

"You've got mail." I quipped. He didn't look at me but slowly stood up and made his way to the terminal. I followed, unsure of myself.

The alert signaled one knew message. Kolyat nictates and his breathing seemed harsh.

"Just get it over with," I said laying my hand on his bicep. "Like a band-aid just do it quick and be done with it."

He didn't look at me but nodded; I turned away and went to look at his paintings again to give him some privacy.

* * *

Kolyat took a long deep breath in and opened the message.

_Kolyat, _

_The Normandy will be docking tomorrow at the Citadel. Beyond the Relay things went better than I had expected, though, I am regretful to say we have suffered one casualty. _

_If you are not busy perhaps we could meet at a destination of your choosing? If you have the time, I haven't heard from you after my last few correspondences, I hope everything is alright. _

_I look forward to hopefully meeting again tomorrow. _

_-Thane_

Kolyat let out a breath that he had not realized he had been holding. Quickly he opened a new tab to respond.

"My father wishes to meet up somewhere tomorrow," Kolyat turned his head to his human friend. "What should I tell him?"

Tech shrugged. "A time and place sounds about as good as it gets. Seriously Krios use your head."

* * *

I smirked at the Drell as he scowled and began typing something. He did this, erasing a few lines now and then before he finally sighed and hit send.

"I told him we'd meet at the Zakera Cafe at 10." Kolyat informed me.

I moved back to the couch and coped a squat. "Good." I said. "And remember be nice."

"I told him I was bringing a friend with me."

My eyes darted over to him as he moved towards the sofa and sat down next to me. "If you still wanted to come with me.."

"I don't mind, just didn't want to assume I was invited is all."

He picked at his food for a few moments as if he had suddenly lost his apatite.

"Well... I should be heading back to my place anyways." His eyes sudden;y shot to mine.

He stared. "What?" he sounded confused. "Why?"

"I think I've stolen your bed enough this week-"

He snorted. "Not really stealing it if we both slept in it." his frill suddenly darkened and he looked away.

"You know... it almost seems as if you _want _me to stay another night..."

He rubbed his arms and tried, _very unsuccessfully_ to look irked. "No.. thats-pfft no..." he tripped over words and sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Wow... that really stuck me. He just wanted to look out for me. "It's late anyway, just stay here and we can leave together in the morning." he said standing up to gather the bowls and put them in the sink.

"Why don't I just move in?" I called loudly towards the kitchen. A sudden clattering of dishes was heard.

"You want to what?!" Kolyat called back as I turned to see him gaping at me.

I had to laugh. "It was a joke Kolyat."

His scowl returned and he move back to the sink. "Unless you want me to." I teased.

"Three days is pushing it." he growled but I caught the subtle smirk on his lips as I stood up.

"I'm going to bed.. don't keep me waiting." I tried in my 'sweetest' voice. Truthfully it sounded horrible, I don't do sweet and giddy. Kolyat dropped the bowl he was holding though, so I got my kicks.

"I-you-what!?" His eyes, dare I say, where wider then ever.

I waved him off. "Jeez, you never catch on do you."

The drell muttered something that must have been an untranslatable curse as I headed into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, eyes closed to the world.

It wasn't long until I felt a pressure on the other side telling me Kolyat had sat down.

"Kolyat?"

A click cut through as he flipped the light off. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

My eyes opened as a warm but mildly calloused hand touched my arm. "You don't have to thank me...I wanted to."

I shifted to my side and looked him over in the very dim light. His eyes where barely discernible in the darkness. "Most people wouldn't have."

"I'm not most people. Jeez you never catch on do you?" I think he smirked.

Reaching up I ran my hand along the side of his face. Man sleep is a powerful bitch. "Goodnight... Kolyat."

And I was out.

Barely do I remember his hand returning the gesture and the soft mumble of 'goodnight'.

* * *

Kolyat woke to the annoying sound of his door bell buzzing. Groggily he sat up rubbing at his eyes as a low growl escaped his throat. The human beside him shifted but seemed oblivious to the noises.

Getting out of bed he stumbled to the door, all with the intent to shout and maybe hit who ever seemed hellbent on disturbing him. When he pounded his fist against the door he swore he jumped 10 feet.

Thane Krios stood, ram rod straight, with a neutral face and, as always, his hands neatly behind his back. "Kolyat." He greeted inclining his head.

"Father? I- we where supposed to meet at the cafe at 10." He cursed mentally.

Thane nodded. "Yes, that was the plan, however it is now 12. I was worried something had happened."

Kolyat messaged his temple. "No, no, I guess I just overslept. If you want to head there I'll meet you in a few."

"Long night?" Thane inquired, seemingly ignoring his question as a ghost of a smirk tugged on his lips.

Kolyat was about to open is mouth but, as if on queue...

"Kolyat! Bring that sheet back!" Tech yelled.

Thane's eyes widened and he seemed unable to stop his now growing smile. It was creepy.

The small human girl groggily strode out of the bedroom, eyes seemingly closed. "Oi! What the fuck, Krios!" she smacked him hard on the arm.

"Tech!" Kolyat growled rubbing his bicep.

She stuck her tongue out. "Oh like that hurt." She flipped him off and turned, eyes now open and Kolyat swore her face turned even whiter. "Oh shit..."

"Tech." Thane inclined his head. "I'm glad to see your doing well after all these years."

The human seemed at a loss for words. "I-ugh, yeah." she said. Wow she isn't very cognate in the morning is she, Kolyat noted.

"We could reschedule." Thane offered.

Kolyat shook his head. "No, we'll just- we'll be down in a few minutes."

The older drell nodded again. "I will see you shortly then."

* * *

"The fuck Kolyat!? A little warning?" I growled. "I'm in my skivvies here!"

Kolyat blinked and continued rubbing his temple. "We over slept." he muttered. "Like I expected this either."

"Look, I'll meet you there. I have to run home and get some decent cloths."

The drell frowned. "Your going to walk home in your '_skivvies'_?" he pointed at me. "Are you serious? Come on, we don't have time anyway. Wear something of mine."

"Like what genius?" He growled low and grabbed my arm dragging me into the bedroom. A few seconds later he threw some black pants and a black shirt at me. "There, that seems to fit your colour scheme."

Grabbing his own cloths he headed to the living room to change himself.

Picking up the pants I slid them over my legs and sighed as the slid back down a good couple inches. I stalked back to the living room just as a shirtless Kolyat was pulling up his pants. "Space dude, these are too big." He jumped at my voice.

"The fuck?!"

I smirked. "Nice ass by the way." I teased. I hadn't seen his ass but I'd let him worry about that. I laughed internally as his frill darkened again and his throat seemed to swell slightly.

"The shirt'll be long it'll make up for it, seriously just put it on and shut up."

I flipped him off again and made my exit. Actually he was right the shirt did hide the low rise of the pants. So at least my ass wasn't hanging out.

I went back to the living room where Kolyat, now full dressed, scowl in place, stood waiting. Upon seeing me his face turned to an unknown expression. "See, you look good." he said awkwardly. He shifted slightly and one corner of his lips quirked.

"Not to bad yourself, Krios." In all honesty the gray pants and orange shirt he was wearing _did _look pretty good on him.

"Come on, lets not keep the assassin waiting."

When we arrived at the Cafe Thane was waiting outside and bowed slightly as we approached.

"Come I've set us a table in the corner." he smiled sightly.

Kolyat shrugged slightly and we followed his father to a pre-set table that was away from anyone else.

Once we had settled down Kolyat spoke up, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. "Look about this morning..." he started and I wondered where he was going with this. "I'm sorry we overslept, but-I mean- nothing happened," he grimaced slightly. "I mean a few days ago... things..."

"I had a bad run in with someone when I was 'intoxicated'. Kolyat saved my ass and I'd been staying with him to recuperate." I explained.

Thane suddenly looked concerned. "Someone tried to harm you?" he questioned.

"Some fash'ti human who she met from school tried to..." under the table his fist clenched slightly and he looked down as is he wanted to hit something. "He tried to rape her in an ally." he said lowly.

Now Thane had nearly the same expression but less noticeably. "Where is he now." the assassin murmured darkly.

"Ok, seriously this breakfast-"

"Lunch." Kolyat corrected cutting me off.

I shot him a look. "Whatever, it's not exactly the way I pictured this going. Ok he's back I Tyseri, Bailey filed a report for attempted rape against him. End of story, lets focus on happy thoughts... or some shit."

Thane blinked and tilted his head, Kolyat just had his head in his hand, over his eyes. "Kolyat's going to be attending the C-SEC academy." I changed the subject. "Bailey got him a spot."

The assassin suddenly looked proud and smiled over at his son. "Kolyat, you never mentioned this."

"Yeah, yeah I know... it's recent, sorry." Kolyat rubbed the side of his face.

An Asari waitress decided to make her presence known at that moment. "Hey there, I'm Shalina, what can I get for you all today." she eyed us oddly, probably never seen a drell first hand before. Heh, So two Drell and a Human walked into a bar... I inwardly laughed. No, Tech focus!

"I'll have a huge coffee and a scone." I ordered snapping back into reality.

Thane and Kolyat had ordered the same things: Bagels with fish eggs. Yummy.

"So staying in C-SEC is something you'd really like to pursue?" Thane asked. Kolyat looked uncomfortable.

"I guess, yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "He want's to go to art school." If looks could kill Kolyat probably would have smothered me to death with the one he was giving me.

"You would like to pursue arts then?"

Kolyat shook his head. "It's not practical right now. Maybe once I get a position in C-SEC and start making money then maybe, but-"

"Kolyat, I can pay for-" Thane began.

Kolyat cut his off. "No, Tech already offered. I'm not taking handouts."

"It'll wound his pride." I snorted. Before Kolyat could retort Thane's omni-tool pinged.

He stood up. "I apologize, I'll be back in a moment." he excused himself.

"Seriously Tech?" Kolyat growled. "It has nothing to do with my pride."

I shrugged and picked up a sharpie that someone had left on the table near a 'Tell us how your service was!' sheet; who ever had left it here apparently had been having a bad day and written very mean things on the sheet.

Kolyat had turned his head to gaze at the other patrons and I took the opportunity. Grabbing his forearm I scribbled, 'PROPERTY OF TECH' on his skin, er scales.

His pulled back quickly. "What the hell!?" he read the letters and his eyes widened. "Property of Tech!" he said loudly making some people glance over. "Your a crazy psycho woman!"

I nearly passed out laughing. His father made his returned and cocked his head at my fit.

"What's written on your arm?" Thane inquired, his eyes flitted to his sons arm making him turn his head even more to read the words.

Kolyat shifted slightly in an attempt to hide it, his frill darkened quickly. "Nothing."

"Property of Tech?" his lip quirked in a barely visible smirk. "That is... intriguing."

He sat back down and Kolyat looked as though he wised he could disappear. The waitress brought our food giving him something else to focus on.

"When will you be starting at the academy?" Thane asked.

Kolyat swallowed. "In a few weeks." he answered simply.

"You know if this is something you have no heart for then you shouldn't force yourself into it."

I sighed. "I said the same thing. Seriously he needs to go into arts, have you ever seen his work?" I asked.

Thane shifted his gaze back to his son. "No, I have not." he sounded almost sad.

"If you want I can show you some.. their not great but-"

I'd had enough of that self doubt crap; I thumped him on the back of the head; in turn receiving a pain in my hand as I smacked on of his pointy ridges. "Ow damn it!" I groaned. "You shut up, their amazing!" I complained. "Stop being a dumbass. Damn your head hurts."

"Ok, ok." he rubbed the back of his head. "It's your own fault, crazy woman..."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Thane seemed to be watching us with interest.

"We can head back to my place after this." Kolyat said shoving finishing off his bagel.

After we left and where almost to Kolyat's apartment I decided to make my leave. "I'll catch up to you guys later." I said. Kolyat's eyes were wide when he turned to me. "Your not coming back with us?" He sounded hurt.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "Kolyat, show your father your work and spend some time together, without me." I added. "You need some time just you and him."

"Can you come back later?" he asked.

I smiled lopsided at him. "You think after three day's you'd be sick of me." he frowned. "I'll come over later, promise ok?"

He returned a small smile. "Thanks, Tech." he said and then did something that shocked even me. He put his arms around me and held be against him for a few seconds. I was left in a daze as he moved away to join his father. "Oh," he turned back. "I don't think I can ever get sick of you..." he smiled sheepishly and waved.

If this was a cartoon my jaw would have just fallen to the ground.

I made it to my apartment without any real memory of how I got there, my mind was to filled trying to decode the drell's actions.

Home sweet home, I thought as I keyed the lock and stepped into my place for the first time in three days. You know that feeling when you get back home after being away for a few days it always feels weird... why?

I walked into the bedroom and changed slowly into something that was my own; folding Kolyat's cloths and leaving them neatly on my unmade up bed.

Next I checked my terminal. What had Fak been up to...nothing? I frowned, nothing? No transactions, no messages, no anything?

I found however I myself actually had one new message. Now that was unusual. Only three people had my extranet address: Bailey, Fak, and as of late Kolyat.

I had expected something from either Bailey or Fak but instead I found and unknown address that had been listed simply as UNKNOWN. I opened the tab.

_You have humiliated me. _

_That little stunt your alien friend pulled the other night all but ruined me. The favor is now mine to return. _

_I had my father do a background check on 'Lee Penrod' and do you know what he turned up? The name only exists in Citadel Security archives listing you in Network Security Personnel. No birth records, no school attendance records, nothing. _

_I should have recognized you for what you where... a street rat. A street urchin who humiliated me, and that is something I can't allow to happen. _

_People go missing on this station everyday, hundreds never found. If you where to vanish no one would give a passing glance. Take care to remember that._

I re-read the paragraph as something creaked behind me. Jumping I spun to face... nothing. Shit.

Now the bastards threatening me? Threatening to make me disappear? My mind worked in over time to sift through the facts.

People do go missing all the time, most never found. Some, like younger duct rats, are found in the ventilation fans; torn to pieces. Others spaced, bodies sucked into the stars.

Jeez, wounded pride much?

But how could he do it?

Erik had money and there for could easily pay to have someone do the work for him.

Or maybe it was just an empty threat meant to shake me up, make me feel paranoid. Well... mission accomplished asshole... and I will never admit that.

I sat back on my couch and flipped on the TV, then I got up to secure my holo-lock. Asshole.

Two Hours later I stood up and grimaced as my back cracked and popped. I hate that feeling.

I reasoned I'd given Kolyat enough time with his father and maybe now would be a good time as any to head over.

Before I left though I grabbed my taser out of my nightstand, after making sure it was charged and securely in my pocket I headed over with no interruptions.

Upon entering the building and climbing the stairs I came upon his door unlocked. I hit the lock and suddenly wished I hadn't as the door opened.

"How could you do that!" Kolyat yelled at his father, his back to the door. "You think you can just replace mother!?"

Thane, who was looking down didn't say anything, so Kolyat continued. "How could you do this..." I could hear the hitch in his voice and knew he was crying.

I tried to back out slowly but Thane looked up and right at me making Kolyat turn.

"I'm so sorry... I'll come back."

Quickly I turned to leave but Kolyat's voice pulled me back. "Please... don't leave." he pleaded quietly.

I turned and gazed sorrowfully at my friend. I couldn't leave him if he didn't want me to. Re-entering the room I came to stand beside him.

"Kolyat, Alice will never take the place of your mother in my heart, you must know that."

Thane tried to explain.

Who was Alice?

"I am sorry, Kolyat. I never intended to make you feel as if I was attempting to replace Irikah." he continued. "For 10 years I have never strayed from her memory. Even now she is still, and always will be in my heart and mind. I will never replace her or stop loving her."

Fresh tears streaked from Kolyat's eyes. I gripped his hand and nudged him slightly. His lips trembled and moved to embrace his father.

The sight of all this nearly brought tears to my own eyes.

And for the next hour Thane stayed and talked with us and I learned Alice was actually the great Commander Alice Shepard, holy shit.

Kolyat was actually talking openly with his father, not giving subdued answers to questions; I was proud of him.

Now was not the time to bring up the letter.

"I should be heading back to the Normandy. Tomorrow we should meet again." Thane smiled. "For lunch perhaps?"

Kolyat laughed lightly. "Ok, I'll ping you when I get up."

"It has been a pleasure seeing you again, Tech." Thane said turning to me. "I'm certainly proud of everything you've accomplished."

I felt my face grow hot. That was the first time anyone had said that they where proud of me. "Thank you... Thane." I smiled nervously.

"I trust I'll see you both again tomorrow. Have a good night." he smirked over at his son who's frill darkened once again.

"Ok, dad..." he groaned but a smiled threatened to break his scowl.

Once Thane had left Kolyat and I where left in silence. I thought again of telling him about the threat but decided not to worry him. I'm not going to bother him with every one of my problems, he has enough of his own.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he broke the silence.

I ran my hand through my hair. "No it was me, I shouldn't have just walked in."

"No it's ok... I'm just.." Kolyat sighed. "Confused, I guess."

I sighed and thought of the best advice I could give.

"I believe your father when he said he could never replace your mother. I mean from all you've told me of her, even if you didn't have a perfect memory, she seems like a pretty unforgettable person." I started. "But you have to see this from his prospective. It's been 10 years, that and you told me he doesn't have a great deal of time left... is it so wrong for him to find someone who brings him happiness? I know he's made some decisions that you don't agree with but he at the time he was just trying to work with what he had. That doesn't mean he should never find another love. People can love more than one person in a life time, especially if one was torn away from this life so early." I expressed. "I'm not trying to preach to you, I have no right to do that but just try and see this as he does. Would Irikah want him to live the rest of his life alone or would she want him to find another who he could love and find peace with?"

I looked over at Kolyat who's looked as though he was about to cry again. Shit! No.. see this is why I should never open my mouth about things. "Koly, I'm sorry I didn't-" he cut me off and he grabbed me and held me once again.

Against my neck I could feel his tears though my shirt. "It's alright... I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you... shit, I'm sorry."

He pulled away but not letting go. "No, no your right." he shook his head. "I'm just..."

"Bitter?" I suggested. Tech! That's rude! Learn to bite you damn tongue! Man my subconscious is a bitch.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah... I am."

We sat there looking at each other and I tilted my head to the side. Man, we're really close.

I reached my hand up and wiped away a few stray tears. "Please don't be sad, Koly." I groaned. "I don't like sad Kolyat."

He smiled slightly. "I don't either..."

Was it just me or where we even closer... yes, yes we where.

Oh my god, where we going to? Are we? Shit I'm no good at things like this.

We where closer now so I did the... _stupidest _thing in the history of the galaxy. I panicked.

"Shit I better be getting home!" I said loudly jumping up and out of his embrace. "It's so late, I'll-I'll see you later, Kolyat." I laughed nervously, even that sounded horrible to me.

I made my way to the door and dared to take one look back.

What I saw nearly broke my heart. Kolyat's eyes where wide and he looked just as I think he must have looked all those years ago when his father would turn and chest felt like a knife had been plunged into it.

As the door closed I all but ran down the hall.

I felt horrible, however my subconscious didn't seem to think I felt horrible enough...

_What. Was. That!? Are you stupid?! Tech that was cold, even for you, that was cold._

"I know, I know... shit." I growled to no one. I had reached the bottom level now. I suck at life. How could I ever face him again?

Suddenly a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the shadows. One was tight across my mouth as the assailant held me to the wall. A baterian.

His armor was blue with a white sun depicted on it. I looked into his eyes and suddenly realized... this was it.

"Someone's put quite the price on that little head of yours." he sneered. His breath smelled of liquor and salarian cigarettes. "It's nothing personal."

This was it... I would disappear; Kolyat would think I just up and left him behind. Bailey would look into it... but there was little he could do.

His grip on my windpipe was beginning to make my dizzy. The baterian had a gun out now. He said something about moving but everything was spinning.

_Are you really going to go out without fighting? _

A sudden anger ignited in me; I swung my leg out and kicked him right in the 'quad'. He released me groaning in pain. I collapsed gasping for breath. My throat burned like I'd swallowed acid.

"Bitch!" he hollered. His fist connected with my face and slammed my head back into the wall. One. Two. Three. Four. Blow after blow connected with my face.

I choked and spit out blood from my mouth.

_Wait... use your head Tech._

I reached in my pocket, an electric buzz filled the air. Just as I slammed the taser into his throat two consecutive cracks broke the air and a pain erupted in my stomach. I grit my teeth and focused all my energy in keeping the taser against his throat.

When he stopped twitching I rolled off him and threw up and puddle of blood. The crimson liquid soaked my shirt. I think I'd been shot.

If I can just get back up to Kolyat...

* * *

The door closed and Kolyat fought back the sudden onslaught of fresh tears. I fucked everything up.

She didn't want that and I went to far.

Kolyat pressed his hands against his eyes, taking deep breaths. His terminal pinged.

**[VIDCHAT: ACCEPT?] KriosT NRMNDYSR2**

Wiping at his face he walked over at hit accept. Thane's face popped up on screen. "Kolyat-" his expression turned concerned. "You've been crying, what happened?"

Kolyat shook his head. "I fucked things up with, Tech." he said lowly.

"I'm sure not, what happened?"

Kolyat debated, did he really want to explain his reasons to his father? Who else was he going to talk to? Now or never...

"She was trying to explain why I needed to see things from your prospective... and we where close." Kolyat sighed. "Dad, I almost kissed her."

Thane's brow creased and he seemed confused. "Almost?"

"She jumped up saying it was late and left."

A small smile lit at his father's lips. "Kolyat that doesn't mean you 'messed anything up'."

Kolyat scowled and rolled his eyes. "Then please enlighten me, what the hell does it mean?"

"When I first met your mother, well, she wanted nothing to do with me. But I couldn't get her out of my mind. I pursued her."

Kolyat cut him off. "What does that have to do with me and Tech?"

"My point was; if you really have come to care for her in that way, you can't give up so easily. If I would have given up on your mother..." he frowned and seemed to back track. "That wasn't an option in my mind however."

"I can't really picture you 'pursuing' anyone." Kolyat smirked slightly.

Thane raised a brow but before he could reply Kolyat's door buzzed.

"I'll be right back, dad."

Who could that be? Kolyat's heart beat picked up slightly. He hit the holo-lock and suddenly everthing went to hell.

Tech was leaning against the wall. Her face was swollen and bleeding; blood soaked her cloths. "Oh my gods, Tech!" He hurridly picked her up in his arms and laid her over on the couch.

"Dad!" he yelled hurrying back to his terminal. "Dad Tech's been hurt!"

Thane's eyes went wide. "How bad is it?"

Kolyat looked back at her and ran his hand over his eyes. "Horrible, her-her face is all beaten in... gods I think she's been shot. There's blood everywhere."

"Can you get her to the Normandy?" Thane asked.

Kolyat tried to think straight. "I think so, yeah."

"I'll have a medical team waiting, hurry." Thane cut the connection.

Kolyat ran back to the couch. "Hold on Tech. Please, I'm taking you to the Normandy."

"Koly...I shouldn't... left." her eyes closed and she felt dead weight in his arms. Which honestly wasn't much.

She felt so light it worried him even more, she couldn't afford to loose this much blood.

He ran down the stairs barely registering the dead baterian and jumped in a skycar gunning it to the C-SEC checkpoint where the Normandy was docked.

When he reached C-SEC, Bailey who'd apparently been staying late, jumped from his seat. "Krios!" he yelled. "The hell happened!?"

"She was attacked outside my building. Baterian I think, the bodies there. I'm taking her to the Normandy." Bailey nodded and yelled to a few more officers.

He followed Kolyat. "Let them pass God damn it! Move or your fired! Let them through!"

When they reached the Normandy indeed a team was waiting, along with his father.

"I'll go clean up this mess." Bailey said. "Hang in there kiddo." he said giving Tech's hand a gentle squeeze.

Once on board they rushed Tech into surgery. "They are the best medical team I have seen. Trust me Kolyat, they will take care of her."

He nodded dully, he didn't know what to do... he hadn't felt this helpless in 10 years. The memory came to fast.

"_-Blood everywhere, mothers unmoving. Cloths torn, face distorted, sun-set colored eyes closed for the last time. 'Mother please, please no. Arashu please, no wake up mom! Please wake up!' The blood is on my cloths, staining me through .. I am alone.'_

The tears came before he could stop them and for the first time he stood comforted only by his father.

Through the glass he noticed the doctors suddenly seemed panicked. Kolyat jumped up and ran into the room. The monitor had stopped beating, only a cold thin line ran though the screen. "She's crashed, quick get those god damn paddles over here!" the older woman yelled. A salarian handed the device to her. "Clear!" she called and slammed Tech's body with electricity.

The monitor gave a single blip then faded again.

Kolyat felt to his knees, he was losing everything all over again.

* * *

**Tech can't catch a fucking break can she?! The hell! And poor Kolyat! :C **

**Don't worry guys it's not all bad you'll see...**

**ALSO! The "property of Tech" bit was all AwesomeJellyBean's idea. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! Major Kudos to you, you are awesome! (As your name suggests ;) **

**And also shadowmythic, poison1234, InfiniteGenesis, and everyone else who has reviewed! You guys Rock.**

* * *

**BONUS? **

** The title of this chapter "angels on the moon' comes from a song by Thriving Ivory. Actually all the chapters are named after songs. ... Might as well list them in case you want to listen to the soundtrack of Tech.  
**

**Starting at Chpt 2: Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying- Fallout Boy (Good song)**

**3 Everytime you go- 3 doors down**

**4 You stupid Girl - Framing Hanley**

**5 Come as you are- Nirvana **

**6... wait why isn't 6 named after a song?! :P **

**7 Night Terror -Laura Marling **


	10. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Hey guys! I'm back and hopefully you'll enjoy this new enstallment! See Ya at the end! **

* * *

Kolyat sat across from his father in the life support bay; an apt name he thought for how he felt at the moment. He was numb.

They had managed to get Tech's heart beating on it's own again but she had been dead for nearly ten minutes.

The doctors said the amount of blood she lost was way to high for the size of her body. They had said she was extremely lucky.

Lucky? That wasn't how Kolyat would have put it.

"She's going to be alright, Kolyat." Thane said from across the table, his voice low as he tried to comfort his distressed son.

"She was dead, father." Kolyat murmured out.

Thane looked away quickly. "By the grace of Arashu she was brought back-" Kolyat cut him off.

"Shut up with that shit!" he yelled. Kolyat was sick of his father trying to comfort him with religion. "Arashu didn't do anything! The gods never do anything! All they do is let people I love die!" he slammed his hand into the table. "Where was Arashu when mother was raped and beaten?! Where was she when Tech almost faced the same fate?!"

Thane sat unmoved, however his eyes did betray a certain sadness. "Kolyat, I can not answer those questions. In this life we may never know why the gods do things the way they do."

"Then what's their point?" Kolyat growled. "How about the reapers? Why would the gods allow them to exist and wipe out the galaxy? If they're such powerful beings why don't they intervene?"

Thane sighed. "Do you want to know what I was told a very long time ago?"

Kolyat leaned his forehead into his hand and glanced towards his father. "Sure."

"I was told that the gods work _through _us. When I pray to Arashu for protection, I am not expecting the goddess to, in a corporeal for, protect anyone. I pray to her so that _I _may have the strength to protect those I seek to."

"Guess you forgot to pray for mother." Kolyat snapped, then instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry..."

Thane shook his head. "It's more than alright. Your upset, these reactions are normal."

"So you think that when I saved Tech from that human it was Arashu... working through me?"

A small smile graced the elder drell's lips. "As I said, somethings in this life we may never know the answer to."

Kolyat sighed, he was tired but too afraid to sleep. With another glance at his fully awake and alert father he accepted this was going to be a very late night.

* * *

I felt no pain... an odd feeling of peace filled me. A light slowly came though my vision as a crashing of waves filled my ears.

Slowly I opened my eyes... and then promptly closed them again.

Is it just me or is the sun very bright... too bright. Wait... sun? There's no sun on the citadel?

Feeling around me I felt my hands grasp at sand; I pushed myself into a sitting position and squinted my eyes open.

"Where the hell...?" I groaned.

Behind me I heard movement, I turned my head and my eyes went wide.

"I wished we could be meeting under better circumstances." Irikah Krios said softly.

She was impossibly more beautiful then the picture Kolyat had painted. Her scales where the same shade as his, with similar markings along her frills. But her eyes... they where unlike anything I'd ever seen in my life. Truly the only words that described them where sunset coloured, her eyes themselves were a radiant gold with what looked like purple iris's. I'm pretty sure human words can't describe it adequately.

I felt like a bum next to her.

Quickly I staggered up onto my feet. "Mrs. Krios, um, hi?" Wow...

A smile crossed her lips. "Hi." she said back, her head tilting slightly.

I scratched the back of my head. "So... this means I'm dead, right?" Everything was coming back to me; the attack, the gunshots, everything.

"I'm afraid so, but you don't have to worry, it's not your time." she informed me.

I let out a breath of relief. "Well that's good news."

"Despite the circumstances, I am glad we get to meet." Irikah said. "I want to thank you."

A frown creased my brow. "Thank me? I didn't do anything did I?"

"More than you know." her smile faded slightly. "Ever since I was torn away from my body, all these years I've watched my son struggle. I know even when I was alive he never really had any friends... but after my passing he grew even more introverted; I was scared for him." she admitted. "You are the first person who gave a damn enough to try and help him, and I must thank you for that."

I smiled at Irikah's choice of wording; I could definitely see her in Kolyat, as radiant as she is, her personality comes off as very down to (Earth?). She was very personable.

"You don't have to thank me," I said truthfully. "I stand by him because I want to, never because I was obligated. Hell, I should thank him for staying my friend, I mean after all the shit that's happened lately."

Irikah tilted her head again. "Kolyat would never abandon you because of any of that. He's scared for you, the fear of loosing someone else in his life is too much for him to bear right now." she said. "He's already loosing Thane, if he looses you, I'm not sure how he would handle it; not well I know."

"I think that's why we connected, we both know what it's like to be alone most of our lives."

Irikah nodded. "It doesn't help he got stuck with my sister either." she laughed slightly. " Kiara was always such a bitch..."

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my mouth. "Do you know how much you and Kolyat are alike?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure if that's exactly a good thing in some respects." she joked. "But he has a good heart."

I knew that to be true, after everything he's done for me. Irikah continued, "I know he cares very much about you. I also know your hesitation."

Wait, where was she going with this?

"Oh don't look at me like that." she smirked. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I just want you to know that Kolyat will never hurt you. So..." she dragged the word out. "If anything does ever come to be, you don't have to worry."

I let her words sink in and mix with the feelings of regret I had over my running out on him. "I think I already knew that..." I muttered lowly, I really felt bad now.

"Tech, with everything you've been though in your life I'd think you crazy to open yourself so readily. Take it slow, whatever happens, happens."

I let her words sink in. Vaguely I wondered if she had always been this knowing or if in the afterlife your mind was suddenly opened to everything. Hey, that's a good question.

I looked around at my surroundings. Behind me was a vast ocean that faded and melted into the sky; to my sides the sandy beach stretched, seemingly endless.

"Does everyone end up in this place? Or somewhere similar?" I questioned.

Irikah looked around slightly. "Not exactly." she seemed to think. "The afterlife is a confusing place. It is hard to put into words everything. I know it in my mind but simple words are impossible to describe it with."

"So when you die your mind is opened up to the secrets of the universe and such?" Cool! I could have some _serious _fun with that.

"Exactly that." she nodded. "Your body is not dead, your soul has merely ventured to this plane of existence. When your soul is truly free you will learn everything."

I wanted to know more, spend hours conversing with her. I could learn so much from her, but my vision was staring to blur and my eyes felt suddenly very heavy.

"Your soul is being called back; your waking up." Irikah told me. "Before you go, can you please pass on a message for me?"

I fought to stay as long as I could. "Of coarse."

"Tell Kolyat, I'm so proud of him. That I love him and am always with him. Tell him to follow his heart, do what he thinks is right and never doubt his feelings." She smiled weakly and looked down. "And tell Thane; I never blamed him. Tell him to love and live the remainder of his life in the fullest. He deserves to be happy. I will be waiting to welcome him when his time comes." she looked back up and smiled. "And of coarse, you, Tech. Don't be afraid, if you give Kolyat your heart, he will give you his soul. I wish you both a very long and happy life..."

The blackness over took me.

* * *

Kolyat laid back on the cot that had been set up in life support for him while he was aboard. Thoughts where running rampant through his mind and a strange feeling existed in his stomach.

Earlier in the day he had gone by the medical bay to check on Tech. The woman there, Dr. Chakwas, had smiled kindly at him. "Well, do you believe in miracles?" she had asked him.

He question had confused him, he said so and she explained. "Her stats are all back up to normal, EKG shows that her brain is functioning just as it always has; in all she's going to make a full recovery."

The news had ignited a hope in him that he didn't want to believe would fail him.

Chakwas said she was in a drug induced coma at the moment but that they where going to try and wake her the next day.

That is why he found himself unable to sleep. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

Thane had left earlier in the night saying he was going to talk with Shepard. Kolyat, at the moment, was trying not to dwell on the fact that, in reality, they probably weren't doing much talking.

Out of the blue, a new thought entered his mind. An image of himself, his exposed body sliding down Techs'; teal against white.

His eyes snapped open. What? No, that... damn even his thoughts didn't know what to say. With his left hand he messaged his temple and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, he knew... this time however it seemed to come easier.

It couldn't have been five minutes later when something warm and smooth slid along his ribs and down the contour of his side to trace the hem of his shorts. He groaned slightly and opened his eyes; he was in his bed, back in his apartment.

"You sleep to much." Tech whispered. His turned to face her and noticed she was wearing near nothing. She leaned down and captured his lips; tongue slipping easily into his mouth to wrestle with his own.

He leaned in more and soon found himself over her; balancing his weight he sat up and pulled his shirt up easily over his head.

Tech's hand reached out and traced along his ribs again, he growled as she touched his more sensitive red areas. "And you said touching them doesn't do anything." she teased.

He smirked down at her as his pants tightened even more.

"I need you, Koly..." Tech moaned, her hand now tracing his erection though his pants.

Kolyat wasted no time in freeing himself. Using his other hand he slid Tech's underwear down enough to give himself access.

Without hesitation he slid himself in up to the hilt. Tech moaned and arched her back.

"Kolyat... fuck..."

He worked himself smoothly in and out. So close, almost there.

"Kolyat."

So close...

"Kolyat?"

So... gods yes...

"Kolyat." Something shook his shoulder and he jerked, his eyes opening.

Oh gods no...

Thane was looking down at him with a look somewhere between concerned and amused. Kolyat's eyes shot down to his fully obvious erection that was only too prominent thought the loose material of his shorts.

"The shower is down the hall to your left." Thane told him.

Kolyat's frill burned hot as he became aware of the wetness between his legs.

* * *

I could hear voices talking around me, somewhere to my right a machine was beeping. Light burned through my closed eyes telling me I was finally alert in the world of the living. Slowly I opened them, careful of the blinding lights.

"Ah, there we are." a female said at the foot of my bed.

I felt a hand capture mine. "Thank gods..." a very familiar raspy voice said from my left.

"Kolyat... hey boy." I smiled weakly. "How goes it?"

The drell beside me rolled his eyes. "How do you think it's going, Tech. You almost died, you _did _die."

"I know." I turned my attention to the human woman. "Hey uh, doc? Do you think you could beat it for a minute?"

The older woman, muttered something, I think about 'giddy teenagers' but made no attempt to stay.

I had a one track mind at the moment. "Kolyat," damn my voice sounded as raspy as his. "I have something to tell you and... hell I don't know if you'll believe me, but I have to at least tell you."

Kolyat looked confused. "Tech, if this is about you running out, I understand-"

"No, no, it's not that. Even though that was stupid of me." I added. "I saw Irikah."

If possible his already large eyes doubled in size. "You-you saw my mother?" he stammered. "What? How?"

"When I died." I said simply. "Just let me say she is possibly the awesomest woman I've ever met." I laughed slightly but it turned into a coughing fit. Kolyat handed me a glass of water to help me catch my breath. I thanked him and started again. "Look, she told me to tell you somethings. She said she's very proud of you and that she loves you very much and that she's always looking after you." Tears had started to well in his eyes. "She also says to follow your heart and do what you think is right, never doubt your feelings." His tears had begun to fall freely now. "Oh and she's agrees that your aunt is a bitch."

His choked out a laugh. "I told you."

"She's so beautiful..." I murmured. "Seriously I feel like a hobo standing next to her."

Kolyat had resumed stroking my hand. "No.. Tech," he shook his head a used his free hand to wipe at his eyes. "You are beautiful."

I stuck my tongue out. "Liar."

"Just take a damn complement, already." he growled.

I sighed. "Fine. Also I need to explain myself to you."

"You don't have to explain anything to me-"

I cut him off. "Like hell, yeah I do. Look when I ran out on you... it wasn't because I didn't want anything to do with you- like that- I just... panicked." I confessed. "I'm not used to things like this, I'm not good at-" I trailed off.

"Kissing?" Kolyat tried looking confused with a small smile on his face.

I weakly flipped him off. "No-well-maybe. Shut up. I meant relationships like that. I've never had one."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Kolyat asked looking surprised. Seriously, Kolyat, that is no surprise.

"No, never." I insisted.

He rubbed the back of his neck and was silent a moment. "So... that's out of the question?"

"I- well no..." I laughed slightly. "At least your mother didn't think so."

His eyeridges shot up. "My mother said what?"

"That she knows you care for me, that I needn't worry because you'd never do anything to hurt me; and whatever happens happens."

"I wouldn't ever hurt you..." he repeated softly. "Why the hell would I ever?"

I shrugged as best I could. "Cause I'm a crazy bitch?"

"That you are." he smiled. "So.. you did want to kiss me... but you just panicked?"

I glared. "Yeah, yeah, ok I freaked out, panicked, shit a chicken whatever..."

Kolyat mouthed the words 'shit a chicken' and looked at me as if I literally just did.

"I was so afraid I'd fucked things up again." he admitted looking down.

Sitting up as best I could I reached out and touched the side of his face. "Kolyat... you could never fuck this fuck." I told him. "Your stuck with my crazy schizophrenic ass whether you like it or not."

He smiled slightly. "Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled back, then looked away doing my best impression of sly and sexy... however if my face was in as bad state as I thought it was it probably looked more like the hunchback of Notre Dame getting off. "You still want that kiss?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly and his breathing seemed labored suddenly. "Yes."

Kolyat leaned in, we where so close...

"Time for your pain meds." the doctors voice cut through the room following the kiss of the door opening.

"Fuck damn it!" I yelled, slumping back, away from Kolyat, and crossing my arms over my chest like a grouchy five year old.

"Well pardon me, but unless you want to feel like you've just been charged by a krogan you'll thank me later." she said knowingly. "Your face and abdomen also need another application of medi-gel."

I grumbled some expletives. "Whatever."

"If you don't mind giving us some privacy, Mr. Krios." the doctor lady said giving Kolyat a look.

Kolyat scowled at her, and leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you later, Ok."

Now, I had always prided myself on not giving a shit, and keeping my feelings at arms length... but I'd be a fucking liar if I said that my heart didn't just stop when he did that. My stomach also felt like it had suddenly become full of some fluttery alien insects.

* * *

Later that night Kolyat found himself staring at the ceiling in life support. Once again his father had 'gone to talk' with the commander. Bullshit, what did Thane think he was twelve?

He'd pushed aside the feelings he had about that particular relationship and went to focus on his own.

The relief he felt upon hearing she didn't run out because of him was astonishing; like a weight had been lifted from his chest. She _had _wanted him. She just panicked.

He almost had to laugh at that. Tech had panicked over such a normal thing, something people did all the time. And yet she'd pick a fight with someone double her without hesitation.

And she's met his mother.

His mind seemed unable to put that into viable thought. _There _was an afterlife. His mother was alright; at peace. Kolyat wondered what they talked about. Earlier he hadn't been able to ask her... or finish what he'd started two nights before. Damn doctor, great fucking timing.

Sighing he found his eyes growing heavy, although he was almost afraid to fall asleep after the previous nights 'incident'. He shuddered at the memory.

* * *

I woke up feeling drowsy. Damn doctor drugging me... damn baterian for landing me here. To my left the door hissed open. "Look Doc I don't want anymore meds." I growled. "I just want to get up, grab a smoke, some donuts, and maybe an old episode of spiderman."

When I turned I noticed it _wasn't _the doc. Instead a red haired woman in a loose fitting N7 shirt walked in. "Oh..." I said dumbly. _This _is _thee _Commander Alice Shepard? Wow she's waaay shorter than I'd have pictured. FOCUS TECH! "Um, hi... Commander."

The woman gave ma a lopsided smile. "Feeling better?" she asked. "And please just Alice."

"Ok, and yeah... I'm alright." I felt awkward, I believe my speech betrays that.

She nodded slightly. "Kolyat's been worried sick about you." she told me. "He really cares about you."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? "I care about him to. Owe him a lot."

The Commander, erm, Alice, sat in the seat Kolyat had occupied the day before. "Bailey let me know they located the baterian who you took down," she added, "Nice job by the way."

I smirked my thanks as she continued. "He said they found correspondence in his omni-tool that leads them to believe he'd been hired by someone."

"Fabulous..." I groaned.

Alice eyed me carefully. "Do you know anyone who might want to have you killed?"

I guessed now was as good a time as any to mention the letter. "It's a bit of a long story, but if you got the time I got the rhyme."

The commander gave me a half smirk and nodded. With a sigh I began with how I'd met Erik, the drinks, the attempted rape, Kolyat's rescue, and lastly the threat I'd received. Through out the entire story the commander sat patiently and listened; never interrupting, with a look of genuine concern etched on her young features.

"Why didn't you tell Kolyat? Or Thane when he was over?" She asked when I had finished. "If Thane would have known he'd have done everything in his power to make sure you were safe."

"I know, but when I arrived back at Kolyat's they where in the middle of an 'altercation'." she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Well after that everything was going well, they hugged, it was a touching family moment. I wasn't going to ruin it by saying 'oh by the way I got a death threat!'"

"As stupid as that is, I can understand that." she ran her hand through her hair. "Chakwas says in a few more days you'll be up and walking. In that time hopefully this Vanguard kid is found by then. Is there anything you know that might be useful? An address, names of close family."

"Jeez I never wanted to get that personal with him. I've told you all I know." I sighed grumpily.

Alice nodded and made to stand, when she did she turned around. "You've got a lot of fight in you kid." she said with a slight smirk. "Keep it up."

I gave a slight salute. "You too." We both laughed.

* * *

Thane was staring at him... it was weird. All he'd been doing was sitting at the table minding his own business when all of a sudden Thane just walked it, sat down and started staring at him.

"Father... is there something wrong with your eyes or am I just suddenly the most beautiful fucking thing in the galaxy?" Kolyat asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

His father laughed slightly. "Not to understate your beauty, Kolyat. But I simply wanted to... talk with you." Thane corrected. "About certain things."

Kolyat felt the odd overwhelming sensation to run. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Forgive me, it is an odd subject. One I have never had to speak with you about before."

The younger drell's eye twitched. "Shit dad, not the sex talk!" Kolyat yelled. "For gods sake I'm 20!"

"I simply want you to be aware of some... side effects, drell human liaisons can encounter."

Kolyat wanted nothing more than to run out the door, hit a wall and wake up suddenly panting in his bed... this was a nightmare.

"It's not even like that." Kolyat tried to avoid the situation. "Tech and I are still... er just friends."

He swore Thane was smirking at him. "I am not condoning jumping into bed with her so soon, no." Kolyat winced. "However if and when the time does come I have forwarded some useful information Professor Solus... um." Now _he _looked uncomfortable. "gave to me."

Kolyat groaned. He did not want to picture his dad reading up on this shit so he could bone the commander. "Dad seriously, ok. Forward whatever, just never _ever _speak of this again. Ever."

Thane smiled. "As you wish."

A few moments after Thane left the room Kolyat's omni-tool pinged. "Gods preserve me."

_Trust me son, it will do well to read these._

Kolyat opened the attachments. Gods! He even sent vids?!

He shuttered at the thought of his father watching those. "Gods... fuck my life."

Promptly he closed the window and fell back on the cot.

* * *

Two more day's had passed and my wounds where early healed. The doctor insisted I stay one more night and receive a final check over in the morning before I could leave and go back home.

It was kind of cool though, I mean, how many people can say they've been on the Normandy. My omni-tool told me it was about 1 in the morning, everyone would most likely be asleep.

I slid my legs over the bed and tested my footing. A little wobbly at first but I managed.

Slowly, and shakily I made my way to the door; outside was the mess hall. Heh heh heh, let's see what's in the Normandy's fridge, shall we?

The lights were dim and the deck was quite.

"Finding it hard to sleep?" a low raspy voice halted me in my tracks.

I whirled around (and almost fell) to find Thane Krios watching me from the seating area.

"Sneaky assassin man, do you want to give me a heart attack atop my already outstanding list of medical problems?" I joked.

A small smile lit his lips. "That was not my intention, Tech." he said. "Please, come sit. If there is anything you need I will be more then happy to get it for you."

I made my way to the table. "Well, I'm kind of thirsty." I confessed. "Countless days of IV fluids'll do that I suppose."

He nodded as I took the seat. "I was contemplating making tea myself, unless you would prefer something different?"

I shrugged. "Tea sounds good."

Another smile before he stood and walked to the kitchenette area. He moved so swift and silent if I hadn't been watching him I'd have said he'd been standing in place not doing anything. As it was I hardly heard even a clink of the glasses as he poured the heated liquid into them and gracefully moved back to the table.

"I hope you like it," he said. "It's a drell tea. If you don't I can make another kind."

I brought the cup to my lips. "Smells like grass..."

"It does." he agreed peering over the edge of his own glass as he took a sip.

With a small shrug I took a small drink myself. "Tastes like... fruit." I frowned thinking. "Grassy fruit."

"Grassy... fruit?" Thane inquired. "You don't like it?"

I shook my head. "No it's good, I like it. It's different."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." he nodded slightly.

Taking another drink I glanced around quickly. "Where's Kolyat?"

"Ah, he is asleep. In the past few day's he has been finding it hard to sleep, today the Doctor gave him some pills that seem to have helped him greatly."

"Never underestimate the power of pharmaceutical drugs." I joked.

_And tell Thane; I never blamed him._

"Oh! Thane... um did Kolyat mention anything... about," if he didn't this was going to sound odd. "Irikah?"

Thane's eyebrows rose. "As of late. no. Do you wish to know something?"

I shook my head and retold the story of what had happened when my heart had stopped beating. All the with Thane sat with a solemn look on his features. "She wanted you to know that she never blamed you. And that she wants you to be happy and love again." I told him. "She said she'll be waiting for you when your time comes."

Thane's eyes flicked down to the table and back to mine again. He was silent for a few moments. "Thank you." he said softly. "That is... refreshing to hear." he looked back down and a small smile captured his lips again, as if he'd ventured into a memory. "Kolyat knew this?"

"She wanted me to tell him she was proud of him." I nodded.

He smiled wider. "There is much to be proud of." Thane agreed.

"With all the shit he's had to put up with in life, he turned out way better then most in that position could have ever hoped."

Thane nodded in agreement and then looked away slightly, an odd expression on his face.

I frowned and tilted my head slightly. "Something on your mind, Sere?"

* * *

Kolyat tossed in his sleep and his eyes flew open and he growled. Fucking pills... yeah they helped him fall asleep but they apparently also gave him fucked up dreams. Sitting up slightly he tried to erase the image of his father in woman's clothing from his memory. That was_ not _something he needed to picture... ever.

As he slid out of bed he discovered his father was gone-again; probably with the commander-again. Sighing deeply he decided to maybe check on Tech and get a glass of water in the process.

The hall was empty outside of Life Support but the faint out of voices taking from the mess area caught his attention quickly.

Slowly and noiselessly he made his way near and peeked from behind the adjacent wall. His brows rose when he saw his father and Tech seated across from one another.

Thane's back was to him but he noticed him looking down as he was silent for a few moments.

"Thank you." he said softly. "That is... refreshing to hear." he looked back down and said, "Kolyat knew this?"

Now his brow creased into a frown. What did he know?

"She wanted me to tell him she was proud of him." Tech nodded.

Oh they where talking about his mother.

"There is much to be proud of." Thane agreed. Kolyat looked down but couldn't stop the warm feeling at filled his chest from actually hearing his father say those words.

"With all the shit he's had to put up with in life, he turned out way better then most in that position could have ever hoped." Tech smiled slightly.

His father nodded in agreement and then looked away slightly.

He watched as Tech tilted her head slightly. "Something on your mind, Sere?"

"I just feel..." he trailed off. "Blessed."

Kolyat's frown returned as his father continued speaking. "Some are privileged to meet one Siha; I certainly was when I met Irikah. When I first saw her I thought she was the Goddess Arashu herself." Tech smiled and took another sip of whatever she was drinking.

"And now I have been blessed enough to meet another."

Something sparked in Kolyat at those words. He called Shepard his Siha?

_-Old music plays in the background; father spins mother around gracefully. They laugh, everyone is happy. "My Siha." he smiles as he leans down to kiss her.-_

Kolyat forced himself from the memory. He turned quickly and stormed back to life support.

Part of him was ashamed for these feelings, the other part furious that he would dare to call anyone else by that name. _Her _name.

A few minutes later the Life Support door opened and his father stood in the way; behind him Tech poked her head. Shit... he'd said all that out loud hadn't he.

"Can I help you?" Kolyat growled in aggravation.

Thane stepped closer. "Son, you misunderstood-"

"Do I?! I'm doing that a lot aren't I?!" Kolyat yelled standing up from the cot. "It's always that I 'don't understand'! You call her your Siha? The exact same name you used to call mother?" He yelled. Thane didn't move but looked at the ground. "I'm sorry but is that not supposed to make me feel like your replacing her?!"

A hand took a hold of his. "Kolyat," Tech said softly. "Calm down."

"Tech you should be resting. This is between me and my father."

A hand smacked his bicep, hard. "Boy I said Keep calm and sit down!"

Tech, as small as she was, hell as injured as she was even, could be quite scary when need be. Kolyat didn't feel like arguing and sat down.

She turned to Thane. "You, Sere, cop a squat."

His father did not dispute it and sat at the table; Tech sighed. "Ok now both of you, this has gone far enough. Kolyat I was telling your father that Irikah said he deserves to love again. I don't know how much you heard but I don't think that was part of it."

Kolyat shook his head suddenly feeling very tired. "No... I only heard that you were proud of me."

"And I am, Kolyat. I am so proud of the man you've grown up to be." Thane said honestly. "Your a better man than I could ever hope to be. I am so proud to have son that stands up for what he believes in," he smiled slightly. "Despite how many conflicts between us that may cause. I never can replace your mother but a Siha isn't confined by one person. There are many Siha's in this galaxy," he motioned to Tech. "Look at Tech for example."

"Me?" Tech frowned in confusion. "How'dya figger that?"

Thane smiled thinly. "From what I've heard you can be quite fierce in your wrath. And would you not say you'd do anything to protect those you care for?"

"Of coarse I would. No body fucks with my friends... or my size 6 boot'll go up their ass, sure." she shrugged. "Didn't think that made me special... just gave me anger problems."

Kolyat laughed. "Come here." he motioned her closer.  
Frowning slightly she came to sit beside him on the cot. "Tech, there is no denying your a very special person." He slid his arm around her and gently held her to him. "Just don't go nearly getting killed on a regular basis... I've had enough heart attacks since our first meeting, I can't take any more." he smiled.

"Get used to it, I'm not done yet drell boy." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Kolyat leaned closer. "I'll bite it." he said lowly so his dad couldn't hear. Tech's eyes grew impossibly wide and she looked like she might faint... however in her defence she recovered quickly.

"Is that a challenge?" She questioned.

Kolyat smirked at her. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Oh Kolyat you deviant you. So suave with the ladies. ... well then again look who your dad is. And Thanes just all that the table going, "He's learned well" Heart swells with pride. yes Thane, be proud... so very proud. **

**Hope you guys liked this one! **

**Title song this week goes to MCR- The only hope for me is you. **


	11. All to Myself

** I don't wanna be the bad guy**

**Been blaming myself and I think you know why**

**I'm killing time and times killing you**

**Every way that I do**

**Did you say please just follow me?**

**I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself**

**I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up**

**Make me feel like someone else**

**Marianas Trench-All to Myself**

* * *

I was back in thee overly sterile medbay while the good Dr. Chakwas looked me over.

"Your a fast healer, a lucky one at that." she said as stepped away and brushed a lock of grey hair from her eyes. "Stubborn too. Commander are you sure this isn't your long lost sister?" she joked smirking over at Alice.

"Funny." she mumbled back returning the smirk. "Even though your all patched up and ready to go I'd like you to consider staying at least another night. That maniac is still out there and who knows if he'll make another attempt to hurt you."

Leaning forward I hunched over with my chin in my hands. "Whatever you think is best. But I need to get out of this room." I complained. "If I have to spend one more night in here I think I'll explode."

Alice nodded in agreement. "We'll set up something different for you."

Chakwas set a data pad down on the desk and pulled out a pill bottle from one of the drawers. "All right, but your going to need these in case any pain returns. Be sure to only take on every 24 hours, mind you. The last thing you need is an overdose on top of everything."

"Sure thing, Doc!" I snatched the pill bottles. "Don't worry I'll have the drell remember."

She shot me a frown before I made my escape to life support.

When I arrived Thane was perched in his respective seat, a mug of grassy fruit tea in it's usual spot.

"Tech, pleased to see you out of the medbay for good." he smiled. I could vaguely see his green iris's flit in the light as he turned to look at me.

"Yep, about damn time too." I helped myself to the opposite chair, as Thane stole a quick sip from his mug. "Where's Kolyat at?"

"He went off to take a quick shower, he'll be back shortly." he informed me. "Have you considered staying a while longer until the man responsible for hiring the hitman is caught?"

I scratched at the side of my head. The hair was starting to grow back from not having been shaved down in a few weeks. "I might as well. Alice said she'd find me some place else to sleep, so as long as I don't have to go back to the medbay I'll be happy."

Thane motioned behind me with his hand. "You can stay here, if you wish that is. As of late I hardly find myself sleeping down here."

"Is the commander's quarters comfortable?" I joked with a grin.

His eyes narrowed as the corner of his mouth tugged up. "Very."

The door hissed open and Kolyat stumbled in wearing only tight black shorts; hand over his eyes as he rubbed at them. "Gods damned soap..." I was momentarily entranced by the way the light shined off his semi-wet scales.

"Soap in your eyes boy?" I called over to him.

Kolyat stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over to me. "Tech?" he gasped surprised. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh what? Don't want me to see you in your skivvies?" I teased.

Thane all the while is watching us both with a look of amusement.

"I thought you'd still be in the medbay?" he said, quickly searching for some cloths.

I took the pill bottle out of my pocket and shook it slightly. "Nope, got my pills and said au revoir."

Kolyat pulled an orange shirt over his head and quickly slid into some brown pants. "So are we good to go?" he asked.

"Change of plans, Alice thinks it's a good idea if I stay here a day or so." I informed him. His face fell slightly. "In case asshole wants to put another hit on me or something."

Kolyat took a seat on his cot. "Well, I can't really argue, maybe that is a good idea."

"Anybody got any playing cards?" I questioned randomly.

Thane tilted his head. "One of the crew men might. Why?"

I shrugged. "Could always play krogan poker."

Behind me I could hear Kolyat groan and I turned to find him fallen back on the bed. "You've never even played!"

"That is a violent game, if I understand correctly." Thane said.

I shrugged. "Strip poker?" Behind me the cot squeaked as Kolyat sat up.

"Your so fucking crazy..."

What can I say, just spreading the love people.

* * *

Kolyat walked around the various decks of the ship. Tech had since retreated to the showers after loosing in her own game of 'go fishing' and having cursed the world and thrown the deck had made her escape.

At the moment he found himself in some sort of lab. The salarian, Mordin, looked up from whatever he was working on. "Ah, Thane's son, Kolyat, yes. Glad to hear your friend is doing better. Lucky she was, or maybe just more resilient then most, would like to test blood samples one day."

Kolyat stared at him, face contorted into a look of confusion. Was he serious?

"Sounds interesting."

Mordin nodded. "Yes, but wanted to talk to you actually. Spoke with your father a few days ago." he paused for a beat. "Did he forward the necessary material to you?"

Kolyat felt his frill rush with heat. He knew he should have just stayed in life support. "Yeah..." was all he could manage.

"Good, good. Nothing to be ashamed of. Sexual activity normal for every species; especially in times of stress. Lots of stress lately. drell-human couplings can be complex, Tech complex as well."

Kolyat frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean. "We're all a little complex." he said defensively.

"Ah yes, drell very protective of bond mates, never meant to offend."

Kolyat's eye ridges shot up. "She's not my mate!"

Mordin gave him a once over and seemed to ignore his statement. "Most important things to remember, human oral contact to drell can cause hallucinations." he hurriedly grabbed a few things from a drawer and handed them to Kolyat. "Also human skin can develop rash after extensive, hmm, contact to drell. The pills should counteract any hallucinogenic effects and the ointment should clear up any signs of a rash." The salarian smiled. Kolyat wanted to die.

He was speechless, Mordin on the other hand seemed never at a lack of words or in the least bit concerned by his silence. "Good to watch vids and look over positions; though drell and humans aren't very different in that respect. Still always good to learn." he had moved back to his project. "Talk more later, if you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Without wasting any time Kolyat was gone. Quickly he tried to make his way to life support without anyone seeing the objects he had in his hands. Unfortunately for him... this was not his day.

"Whatcha got their drell boy?" Tech called out to him.

He jumped and nearly dropped the pills and lotion. Tech was walking from the showers drying off what little hair she had. He noticed it had grown out slightly and wasn't as black any more.

"Yes, yes I know my hair is fascinating to you aliens." she said with bravado walking closer to him. "I need gel to mohawk it again.. but I doubt I can find any on this ship." she shook her head slightly. "You can touch it if ya want."

Slowly he reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through her damp locks. It felt so cool and smooth on his fingers. She pulled back and tried to see what he was carrying.

Shit shit shit shit... Kolyat was trying to think of anything to get him out of this.

"Anyway what do you got there?" she asked again.

He schooled his features into his trademarked scowl. "Really none of your business."

Her hand connected with his arm as her other hand pried the small lotion bottle way.

"Rash ointment?" she questioned brow raised. "You go something going on I should know about." her eyes squinted as he protested, "No!" and tired to grab it back.

"For use after..." she trailed off and blinked up at him eyes wide. "Kolyat." she softly after a pause.

He grimaced. "Yes?"

"Why do you have drell human after sex rash cream?" her lip quivered slightly as she fought back a laugh.

He quickly snatched it back. "Don't ask me!" he complained. "Ask that crazy salarian in the lab! Oh by the way he wants to sample your blood."

"What's wrong with sampling my blood?" she shrugged. "And he gave you after sex lotion."

Kolyat placed his hand over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes..."

"Does this have anything to do with those weird vids and position guides that were send to my omni-tool a few days ago?"

Kolyat's eyes went wide and he felt his heat rate increase with panic. "You got those too!?"

Tech nodded and fidgeted with the strap of her borrowed tank top. "Yeah, they came from the commander's extranet address." again she fought back a smirk.

"This is ridiculous." Kolyat grumbled.

Out of no where Thane's voice came from behind him. "What is ridiculous?"

Kolyat jumped and this time did drop the items on the floor, quickly he knelled down to pick them up. "Gods damn it! Don't _do _that!" Kolyat yelled.

"I am sorry. I was not aware I would frighten you."

Kolyat tried hard to suppress the urge to flip him off. "This is getting out of hand." he handed the lotion and pills to his father. "The crazy salarian gave these to me."

A small smirk pulled at the assassins lips. "Mordin can be eccentric at times."

"Oh he's not the only one." Kolyat accused pointing his finger at Thane. "You had Shepard send Tech the same info you sent me?"

"Kolyat, it's not meant to embarrass you at all. I was under the impression that it's best for you to at least be informed about certain things pertaining to-"

"Did you ever get the impression I'm not 13?!" Kolyat growled. "I'm 20 years old dad! It's a little to late to be forcing the 'safe sex' talk on me!"

One of the crew members walked by eyeing them oddly, Tech gave him a two fingered salute.

"Perhaps the hallway isn't the best place to converse about these matters." Thane said aloud.

Kolyat shook his head. "I'm going to sleep, I have a headache."

Without looking back he made his way to life support and collapsed on his cot; fingers massaging his temple.

This whole thing had been blown out of proportion. He hadn't even thought about anything remotely close to that before Thane send him vids and position guides. Of which he still hadn't looked at.

The whole thing made him angry. Was he supposed to be grateful his dad suddenly wanted to make sure he was all right? Did Thane honestly think he was that stupid?

Kolyat sighed and closed his eyes wishing the day would end.

* * *

I fidgeted next to Thane as we both watched Kolyat storm off.

"Maybe it wasn't my place to get involved." Thane said quietly. "Perhaps I should have waited for him to come to me."

A sigh escaped my lips as I brushed back my semi-dry hair and pulled it into a rubber band. "Thane, no offence, but this is awkward. Kolyat and I are pretty much just friends and y'all have been jumping to the conclusions. Of coarse he's going to get upset."

"Are you upset by it?"

I snorted. "Nah I think it's kind of funny actually." Thane shook his head slightly and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Sere, I'm not going to sugar coat anything, you know me, so I'll give it to you straight. We both know your uncertain about what you should be doing now that your in Kolyat's life. He's to old to really 'father', but that doesn't mean you can't _be _there for him when he needs you."

Thane nodded slightly. "Your wise beyond your years."

"Growing up on the streets will do that to ya." I smirked slightly. "I should probably go cool down your son. You heading up to the commander?"

He nodded slightly and eyed the lotion and pills he held in his hands.

"You better keep those, I think you'll need them more then me." I winked and waved my goodbye as I headed towards life support.

When I walked in Kolyat had his back to the door and appeared to be sleeping. Huh, maybe he was tired.

I shrugged and made my way over to the vacant cot that Thane usually occupied. Laying down I grimaced as it squeaked slightly.

Truthfully I wasn't tired but Kolyat apparently was going to be a bum tonight so I had really no other options.

"I'm sorry I yelled like I did." Kolyat's voice made me turn, brow raised. His back was still to me.

Before I could answer he spoke again. "I know your just trying to make up for all the time you've lost and actually be a father to me... but...well, I guess I should thank you for at least trying." he sighed but still didn't look over. "Tech means a lot to me... but hell I'm even nervous about maybe kissing her." he snorted. "Never thought I'd be talking to you about this."

A smile crossed my lips as I sat up slowly in the bed and quietly made my way over to him.

"I just don't want to take this to fast... I don't want to fuck it up."

I slid myself against him in the small cot so I was, in a way, spooning him. Kolyat's body tensed. "Koly, how many times to I have to tell you before you get it in your thick skull, your not fucking anything up." I sighed dramatically. "I thought you guys had perfect memories.

He flipped his body around quickly so we were face to face... very close face to face. "Tech? I thought you were..."

"Your pops is bunking with the commander, he said I could have his bed." I explained my being here.

He breathed in deeply, his thick smooth lips parting slightly as he did. "So..."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I couldn't help the smile that slid on my lips, or the return of the alien fluttery insects in my stomach. The feeling was so foreign... though I can't lie it wasn't unwelcome.

Kolyat didn't say anything; he eyed me cautiously, as if trying to discern wheather or not I was joking or serious.

After a breath I felt his hand slip behind my head as he moved closer and gently pressed his lips to mine; so softly it almost didn't feel real.

He held it there for a few moments, moments that dare I say felt like an eternity, before he pulled away and suddenly the eternity felt like a split second.

Kolyat's lips pulled into a shy smile, and he seemed uncertain for a moment. It was almost funny, I never pictured him as the shy type, he always seemed more like the nonchalant misfit.

"How was that?" he questioned softly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and instead of answering pulled him close for another kiss.

His lips moved against mine sort of awkwardly at first; as if he wasn't sure how to exactly go about this. But it was deeper and more tender then the first; sort of... sweet. The way he sucked slightly on my bottom lip, just slightly enough to make those insects flutter faster in my stomach and my hips respond by rocking against his; one leg tossed over his hips.

Kolyat moaned low in his throat at my action and his tongue slid across my lips, as if asking my permission; which of coarse I obliged.

On a side note in the back of my mind, maybe I should have grabbed those pills from Sere.

His tongue slid against mine slowly, almost tantalizingly; like he was teasing me. I responded to this by running my fingers over the red flesh of his cheek. Kolyat's whole body trembled slightly and he broke away breathing sporadically.

"I should have kept that lotion." he laughed huskily.

I tilted my head against the pillow. "I thought you said touching the red areas didn't do anything?"

"Their more sensitive..." he corrected.

In the back of my mind I noted that for later exploitation. "And you have those all over your body, yes?"

His eyes seemed to unfocused for a moment, and his hips twitched slightly. "Yes."

I was in a deviant mood, yes so sue me.

Taking advantage of his momentary space out I flipped myself on top of him, so as I was straddling his hips. My right hand slid up his shirt and ran along his ribs; which I'd knew where traced with red.

"Tech..." Kolyat moaned almost pleadingly.

A pleasant heat was taking over in very good places and I could feel his own arousal pressing against mine though his loose pants.

Now, I'd never thought of myself in any position such as this; especially not when I'd first met him upon agreeing to take on his case.

But now as our tongues wrestled for dominance and our heated pants and moans filled the room, I silently thanked his gods I wasn't sitting at home chain smoking alone, living in the rut that had been my life.

From behind me the hiss of the door made us both stop dead. Kolyat sat up quickly, taking me with him, as we both gazed at the intruder.

Thane.

Sere Krios stood, hands behind his back, a small smirk on his lips. "I had come to retrieve my night cloths. My deepest apologies for interrupting." the assassin said nonchalantly as he moved quickly to gather his clothing.

Kolyat's eyes were wide. "Dad?! You know there's such a thing as fucking knocking?!"

"Kolyat, these doors hardly offer much in the realm of knocking." his smirk was still in place. "The metal alloy they are comprised of would scarcely allow for much sound transfer and would most likely just hurt the knockers hand."

Kolyat growled slightly; I however found the whole thing amusing. "Are you two seriously arguing over doors?!" I laughed. In fact I laughed so hard I nearly fell over.

That was the funniest thing I'd ever heard... or wait... was I just high on drell saliva.

"I can return with those pills if you'd like." Thane offered. "They do help, Shepard was the same way-"

Kolyat cut him off. "Dad, no just stop. I'll manage for tonight. Just... leave. Please?"

Thane inclined his head. "As you wish." his smirk never faded.

My laughing at since died down, slightly. Kolyat laid back down and held me to him. "Crazy woman..."

"Hey! Not my fault your spit makes everything funny." I argued. "That could come in handy on bad days however!"

Kolyat shook his head and smiled slightly. "Oh yeah?" He leaned down and kissed me once more softly. "Get some sleep, you need sleep, we both do."

"Awww... but it was just getting fun!" I whined like a surly 5 year old.

Kolyat wasn't giving in. "Yeah, and gods know how far it could have gone." one more soft kiss. "Not yet."

I yawned into his chest. "All right..." Whoa... when I closed my eyes I could see colours. This is so awesome.

Kolyat's hand stroked my hair and it wasn't long before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Kolyat laid there feeling more at peace then he thought he ever had in a long time.

Everything was right in his world at the moment. No death or sadness plagued his mind.

Tech was his; she accept him. All of his flaws, his past, everything. She supported his desires and genuinely seemed to care. He knew she did.

A part of him was also scared at his lack of control. If Thane hadn't come when he did what would have happened? He didn't want to think he'd have been so careless as to have gone so far. Not yet, no.

A content sigh left him as his eyes finally closed and he fell into sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling hot. Grumpily, as I usually was in the morning, I smacked the nearest thing to me and heard someone yelp.

My eyes snapped open and I remembered. "Oh shit, my bad."

Kolyat rubbed the side of his face. "No worries, I love being hit in the face first thing in the morning." he said scowling at me. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep of my life." I winked at him. Kolyat rolled his eyes but smiled.

Sitting up he rubbed his face once more. "Same here, all things considered."

"One complaint though, your way to freaking hot."

He gazed down at me apprehensively. "I know I am, your not to bad yourself."

"I will smack you again." I threatened. Running a hand through my hair I could just tell it looked like a band of possums had made a nest in it for the night. Damn it.

I pulled up my omni-tool that told me it was 9 am. "Too damn early..." Too damn early to give any fucks.

"Lazy ass get up." Kolyat pushed my shoulder.

I smacked his arm again and grumbled incoherent curses. Before I could do anything else however my body was picked swiftly out of the bed bridal style. "The fuck drell boy?!"

"You need breakfast... and coffee."

Try as I might I could not flail out of his grasp. "I need a cigarette." I grumbled.

"Have to agree with you there." he carried me out the door, past many an amused crew member, before depositing me in a chain in the nearly deserted mess hall. I supposed most of the crew took the opportunity of being docked at the Citadel to get out and eat some place different.

Thane and Alice, however where watching us with great amusement.

"Thane tell your son to stop being moving me against my will."

Kolyat ruffled my hair from behind. "Shepard, tell Tech to stop abusing me."

I made a grab at him but he moved away to fast. Damn it.

Alice laughed. "Why does that fall on me?"

"It's your ship." Kolyat said.

"Did you deserve said abusive behaviour?" the commander smirked up at him.

Kolyat huffed. "She smacked me in the face and woke me up!"

"Hey! I wasn't even awake when this happened!" he made to ruffle my hair again when I leapt out of the chair and tackled him. "Stop touching my hair!"

Alice burst out laughing and even Thane chuckled at the spectacle in front of them; which must have been quite amusing.

"Crazy ass human!" Kolyat yelled as I smacked him on the arm repeatedly.

He grabbed me, flipped me over so he was atop me and repeatedly rubbed my hair, messing it up even worse. I screamed at tried to writhe away from him as he laughed over me.

Suddenly he was lifted off me and _I _had to laugh as Thane held him, one arm around his sons throat, and a smirk on his face. "Behave." Thane said darkly.

Kolyat's eyes where huge. "Dad... you can let go now." he obviously keen on having the assassins arm around his neck.

Thane released him and chuckled. "Play nice." he warned.

"Yeah, play nice." I stuck my tongue out.

"What are you 10?!" Kolyat accused exasperatedly. "She tackled me!"

Shepard spoke up. "After you tried to assault her hair."

"Assault her hair?" Kolyat muttered dully. "Seriously? That's a little dramatic."

Alice shook her head as I took my seat again. "A woman's hair is her glory..." she broke out laughing not being able to keep a straight face.

I couldn't help but laugh either. Never would I have pictured myself sitting across from _thee _Commander Shepard and laughing like an idiot. I was very surprised at how personable she was. But seriously how old was she?!

"Hey Alice, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure anything."

"How old are you?"

A small chuckle escaped Thane, she shot him a look. "I'm 28."

The Saviour of the Citadel is only 28!? "No way!?"

"Nope, it's true."

I smirked over at Thane. "Annnd how old are you?" I questioned jokingly. "50?" Behind me in the kitchen area Kolyat laughed loudly.

"I'm 39." Sere smiled over at me.

Kolyat called out, "Don't lie, Father!"

Thane pointed a finger at him. "You be quite."

"Yeah! Your not to old for a good spanking boy!" I shouted. Alice choked on her juice and laughed again.

This will probably go down as the most interesting breakfast in history.

But anyway, Kolyat came back with pancakes and insisted I eat at least three because in his opinion, "I was too skinny."

Just to show him up I ate four.

Alice shared some information about what had gone down on their mission. She'd destroyed the Collector base and was supposed to be meeting with the Council later today about the impending reaper threat.

I decided we should probably head back anyway, too many days of work missed, hell not to mention school.

"I'm not going to hide here just because of some asshole." I said. "Bailey will most likely permit me to take my gun home; I'll be fine. We can leave with you guys."

Thane looked warily at us. "Kolyat, come talk with me a moment in life support." he said suddenly.

Kolyat looked confused but didn't put up any resistance; Shepard and I watched them walk away.

"Whatddya think that's about?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Couldn't guess."

* * *

Kolyat followed his father in confusion. What was this about now?

Thane walked over to the gun case and selected his Carnifex. "Kolyat, I want you to take this with you."

He stared at the gun. "Father?" he questioned.

"If someone does wish to harm, Tech... I want you to be prepared." Thane said seriously. "She is yours to protect, yes?"

Kolyat blinked and slowly took the gun from his father. He held it loosely in his hand, trying not to think of the last time he'd had one. "Yes, she is."

Thane stepped closer and laid his hand on his sons shoulder. "Kolyat, I am so proud of you." he said. "You've done far better than I myself could have ever hoped." the assassin smiled. "Take care of her, never take her for granted."

Kolyat nodded. "I swear." He stepped forward and embraced his father. "Thank you."

"You needn't thank me." Thane said, after they parted. "Now let me show you a few tricks."

* * *

It was around 1300 hours when we, Shepard, Thane, Kolyat and I, departed the Normandy. They on the way to the Presidium, Kolyat and I to our respective apartments.

"It was good meeting you, Tech. Maybe soon we can all get together again. Provided they don't have me running all over the galaxy so soon." Alice smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe. What about you Thane? Are you going to be chasing your commanding officer around the stars or are you planning on staying here for a while?"

Thane looked over at Alice and then back at us. "Depending on what the council says today I might be planning on staying around here."

Kolyat shuffled his feet and didn't say anything.

"Come on, Thane or we're going to be late!" Alice called from beside the skycar. "That pisses them off, and if I piss them off again I'll be sent to 'fight geth' or some rubbish like that."

Thane shook his head. "Take care you two, we'll be in touch."

The two entered the skycar, Alice yelling 'wish us luck!' before they took off into the endless lines of traffic.

Kolyat and I walked towards the check point and Haron spotted us. "Tech! Spirits you gave us quite the scare! I didn't really mean for you to piss off the wrong people, you know."

I laughed. "Good to see you, Haron." I patted his arm. "Bailey in?"

"Baileys always in." the turian scoffed. "Never sleeps, never eats, never leaves. At least not that living persons ever witnessed it."

We walked through the checkpoint; Haron not bothering to even scan us, and into the C-Sec office. Bailey was at his usual desk looking through a mountain of data pads. Under his eyes where dark circles and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a few days. Knowing him he probably hadn't.

"Bailey, you work to hard." I said walking up to his desk. "Have you had any sleep?"

He dropped the data pad he was holding. "Tech, I'm surprised you up walking so soon, after the way you looked. We were all fearing the worst."

"Well, technically I was dead for a few minutes, but all and all I'm in a full recovery."

The ageing captain shook his head.

"I thought we lost you there, kiddo." he said. "It's good to see you back." he smiled one of his rare smiles. "Any time you need off's fine. You need it."

"Actually I was hoping to get back in as soon as I could." I said truthfully.

Bailey looked surprised. "Well, I suppose if that's what you want. Tomorrow you can take Krios back to your office and show him a few protocols or something; hell I dunno."

"Does that really count as community service?" Kolyat grunted next to me as if to say 'don't push it'.

"Sure why not?" another half smile. "This whole thing really isn't by the book. That and we still haven't found that Erik Vanguard who ordered the hit on you. I'm not to thrilled with putting you out on the streets. Just take it easy for now, I'll see you here in the morning."

I gave the captain my thanks and Kolyat and I started back to out apartment blocks. Then we hit a point of contingency.

"Do you honestly think that after all that has happened in the past week that I'm going to let you just wander home by yourself?" Kolyat said.

I turned and put my hand on my hip. "What are you going to live in my apartment one week and then the next we'll live at your apartment so I never have to be alone lest some deranged murderer try and kill me?"

"A deranged murderer _did _try to kill you!" Kolyat insisted. "At least until they find this guy I want to know that your safe."

I sighed. Truthfully I didn't want to go home alone... but I wasn't about to admit that. Too needy.

"All right, you go home and grab some cloths. I'll head to my house and... hope the trash don't smell to bad." I joked. Kolyat scowled, I knew he was a neat freak.

He agreed only after I told him I'd have my hand on my taser the whole walk there.

Not that I needed it, I made it home without incident and into my apartment (which didn't smell like trash, thank you very much).

I thought about changing into some of my own cloths but honestly these combat pants the commander gave me to wear where pretty damn comfortable. (And black so I wasn't complaining)

Sitting back on my couch I grabbed my pack of cigarettes. "I missed you babies..."

I sighed with content as the smoke filled my lungs and the nicotine worked to sate my addiction.

As of now, all things considered, my life was pretty great.

* * *

**Yey! I had hoped to have this up earlier in the night but I got hung up trying to mod my game. Anyone have the pcc location code for Kolyat?! I neeeed it so I can make Shepard turn into Kolyat during missions. YES. **

**Anyway awwww finally a romance scene. Hope y'all enjoyed it. **

**Song title comes from Marianas Trench- All to Myself**

**Reviews!?**


	12. Spaceship Renegade

**Yes! An Update! I've had SERIOUSE writers block on this chappy. You know the feeling when the right descriptive words just wont come to you? Yeah, that's in. Anyway's SEE YA AT THE END! **

* * *

I rolled over on my side and gazed upon the sleeping drell beside me. He was laid on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and his face turned towards me.

He'd spent the entire day, since he arrived, cleaning. First thing he did, the sheets. When I wasn't able to produce a time and date of their last cleaning he marched in, stripped the bed and took them to the laundry.

While that was being done he criticized (CoffBitchedCoff) about the sad state of my kitchen.

I couldn't complain though my apartment has never looked better. Plus the sheets smelled great.

One thing I couldn't get through my head was how peaceful he looked while sleeping. I wish I could remember things like he could.

A thought stuck me, I could always take a picture.

Carefully I got myself out of bed and shuffled out to the living room where a small camera was plugged into my terminal. I rarely ever used the thing.

Though I didn't like using the omni-tool for pictures, there was almost something classical about a good old fashioned hand held.

Back in the bedroom I lined up a good shot. The light from the flash filled the room; Kolyat's eyes flew open and he jumped from the bed looking ready to beat someone's ass. When he saw only me his face fell to confusion in the now dim light. "Tech? What the fuck?"

"Sorry... didn't mean to wake you." I shook the camera in my hand as spots swam in my vision. "You just looked so peaceful."

He cocked his head. "Wait, you took a picture of me? Because I looked peaceful?"

I rubbed at my eyes trying to see. "Some of us don't have eidetic memories. I wanted to capture the moment." I shrugged.

Kolyat fell back into the bed. "Yeah well... thanks for waking me up." he yawned. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock. "Nearly Six."

The drell growled slightly. "I could have had a few extra minutes of sleep."

"Oh shut up." I laid back down beside him. "It's only five more minutes."

"I need my beauty sleep." Kolyat complained jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah... judging by that face of yours you haven't gotten much in your life."

Before I could even laugh he grabbed me and pulled me atop him; holding me securely around the waist. "Are you saying I'm ugly?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Not exactly but you do have a gigantic chin!" I laughed into his neck.

Now he flipped so he was atop me. "Oh you are so not right, Tech."

"No but seriously, your chin is freaking huge!" My laughing could not be stopped. I was in that mood, you know, when your still sort of tired and everything is amusing beyond reason.

However Kolyat did find a good way to shut me up.

His lips came down to meet mine and his tongue invaded my mouth needfully. He bit, licked and sucked in the best combination I could think of; like a flawless algorithm.

He broke from me after roughly sucking my tongue and dragging his teeth across my bottom lip.

"You've done this before." I panted. A part of me wondered how many woman he'd actually been with.

Suddenly he looked very sheepish. "Honestly? Not really." he confessed.

"You mean to say, _you've _never had a girlfriend?"

He shrugged as best he could. "I've kissed a girl before. At the time I could have said she was my girlfriend but... not any more."

"Did she turn out to be a bitch?"

A deep throaty laugh escaped his throat. "Actually yeah. Turned out I was just something to do while her fiancée was away with the Kahje military."

"That bitch." I mumbled. "How old where you?"

"17."

I found it really hard to believe that was the only relationship he'd had in the past. "That's it? No other girls...boys?"

He gaped at me. "No! Gods, seriously?" he sighed. "It was just that after my mother passed I really didn't have any interest in anything like that. Not that any girls where chasing me anyways. You know I didn't have any friends, basically I just isolated myself."

I reached up and rested my hand on the back of his head, bringing my lips once again to his. "What changed?"

A small barely noticeable smile caught his lips. "I met a siha."

"Your turning into your father..." I smirked.

His hand ran down the side of my face, stopping to trace my lips with his finger. "Well... I don't know about that..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I growled. Did all alarms have to be so god damn annoying. I'm up already, shut up. With all this technology can't they invent a clock that knows the hold it's peace if your up?

Kolyat rolled off me and flicked the clock off. "Why did you have to insist on getting back to work so soon?" the drell complained. "we could have gotten at least a few more day's off."

"Because I need money in order to pay for things." I said sitting up. "Credits make the galaxy go round."

Kolyat shook his head but didn't say anything else on the subject. "I'll make something for breakfast."

Begrudgingly I stumbled to my dresser and pulled out my standard C-Sec uniform. Even more begrudgingly pulled it on. You know how your nice and warm in bed and then you have to get up and your cold, then have to put on cold cloths that just makes you feel like shit. Yeah those where my thoughts right now. So I was moving nice and slow.

When I finally walked into the kitchen I noticed Kolyat, already in uniform, pushing around some vegetables in a frying pan. (Oh did I forget to mention he also bitched about my lack of edible food stuffs and ran out to the nearest store to 'stock up') He was so OCD about these things.

"It's almost done, go sit on the couch." he motioned with the large spoon. "Seriously why don't you have a dining table?"  
I gaped at him. "Me? A dining table? Who do I look like? I never cook."

He frowned over at me. "And that's why you don't weigh anything." he insisted. "Well, that's all changing now. I'm making sure of it."

I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back. "Whatever, mom." I laughed.

When I sat down on the couch I flipped on the TV, the news was on, eh not really my cup of tea but what did catch my attention was a big picture of the Commander posted on the screen.

"-to be put on trial for working for and assisting the terrorist criminal organization known as Cerberus." the purple Asari reported dictated. "The commander is said to deny all allegations and refused further comment."

Kolyat took a seat next to me and absent-mindedly handed a bowl to me, all while watching the screen. "The hell?" he muttered. "They can't actually be serious?"

"That's the human justice system for you... piece of shit." I grumbled. My gazed flickered to the bowl, it was full for vegetables. "Veggies? For breakfast? Kolyat I'm not a freaking rabbit."

"Eat it." he growled. "And that the hell's a rabbit?"

I gaped at him. "A fluffy small earth creature... I actually want one." as I said this I speared some green thing with my fork and chewed it tentatively. "Eh... not bad... for veggies."

"Whatever." Kolyat grumbled and returned to watching the screen as he ate his own breakfast.

Some new breaking story of two C-SEC officers that had been killed in a red sand bust gone wrong was being featured. They had caught the suspects but a group was apparently rallying for their release on the grounds that their not mentally stable. Bullshit.

Sometimes I wonder where this galaxy is headed.

We arrived at C-SEC a little late but only a few minutes; Bailey never really cared much, in his opinion; "As long as you show up and get your job done, I can't complain. Got more important things to do."

Gotta love him.

After a minute of bickering playfully with Heron over the typical crap, I led Kolyat back to my corner office.

"Man, I haven't been back here in, seems like forever." I took a quick note of my surroundings, making sure everything was in place.

My office was small; it consisted of a metal desk, my three monitor set up, and a mini fridge. The walls where dull and grey, covered in random print outs I'd tacked up over the years. Some from cases I'd worked on, others just plain stupid; such as, 'Keep calm and Eat Bon Bons' or a picture of Blasto, on which I had written "This one got no fucks to give."

"This is... cluttered." Kolyat commented as he pulled a chair up next to my spinning one at my desk.

"Well you could always feel free to clean it while I'd running these protocols." I suggested.

The drell growled slightly. I kind of found it interesting all the little noises he could make... that's a little off topic but whatever.

I booted up my computer and keyed in my username and passcode. My desktop main holo-screen was equally filled with crap. All sorts of files that I refused or was to lazy to get rid of littered the screen. Connections to hacked accounts that I'd kept under unsuspecting names like 'Blasto in the 700 block' or my favourite 'XXX Elcor gone wild.' That was my name for Baileys home network connection... he doesn't need to know I have that.

Kolyat however took notice like the ever observant guy he was. "Elcor gone wild?" his eyes where wide and he kept glancing at me sideways.

"Oh yeah you should watch it, I'll forward it to your omni-tool." I joked; Kolyat looked mortified. "Chill, it's a code name for Baileys home account."

The drell seemed to relax. "Ok, why do you have his home account? Do you spy on everyone?" he paused a second. "Do you have mine on there?"

"No I do not have yours. Most are just old ones from suspects Bailey had me keep tabs on, some like this one, 'VolusPal69', that's Fak's network."

As I finished talking I resumed opening my self designed software that ran though the C-SEC system data and would find any inconsistencies or signs of attempted hacking and forced entry. I called it 'Tech's Search and Destroy', why I don't know, seemed fitting at the time.

While doing so I felt a hand slid up my leg and rest on my thigh. When I turned Kolyat was leaned in closer observing the screen.

"You designed all this yourself?" he questioned, seemingly oblivious to the placement of his hand.

"Yeah, makes my job a lot easier. Everyone else has to search through their assigned networks and sectors manually, my app searches them all without me having to do a thing."

His hand rubbed up and down my thigh, down towards my knee and up, very near to my crotch. "That's amazing." he commented. His eyes were on mine now instead of the screen.

For some reason I found my heart was beating faster then usual and my breathing seemed ragged.

Kolyat paused for a moment as if deciding what his move was to be next. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly against mine.

It was such a simple motion... such a simple gesture, one of those that just send these weird feelings though your body.

He pulled back after a pause and said, "I realized I hadn't kissed you yet today."

"Making up for lost time?" I questioned. For some reason I felt sort of dizzy, but in a good way.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and regarded me coolly. "If that's the case we have a lot of making up to do..."

I cast a quick glance to my door, thanking his gods silently that I had remembered to close it; because Kolyat obviously had other things on his mind then community service.

I felt his arm slid around my waist as his hand came up to cup the back of my neck. My head tilted back and I couldn't stifle the moan as his lips pressed to my neck; his lips worked up to my ear, sucking gently.

My mind seemed foggy and I found that I had somehow come to sit, straddling his lap, as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Kolyat..." I groaned, my left hand running along the back of his head and down his neck.

He laughed slightly, though it was muffled by his angle. Kolyat descended a little lower, pulling the material of my uniform down to expose my collarbone; that's became his new point of focus. Only now he sucked harder.

_Kolyat your little bastard... you're going to give me a hickey..._

After he had apparently left his desired effect he pulled away, running his tongue along his swollen bottom lip. A smirk pulled on the corner of his mouth.

I quickly looked down, yep... he gave me a hickey. "Really... really, Kolyat? Classy." Playfully I pushed his head to the side.

But before I knew it he grabbed my hand, holding it securely in his grip; a smirk creeping on his lips. "Are you going to stop me?" he mumbled, his lips pressing into my wrist as he sucked lightly on this new section of skin.

Oh boy... that does feel good. Subconsciously I thanked god my office came complete with a door. Sure it was unlocked at the moment... but no body ever came in here when I was working anyway.

What the fuck, have some fun, live a little right. Grabbing Kolyat's face a wrenched him away and pulled him back up to my lips where my tongue invaded his mouth for a change.

Kolyat groaned incoherently against my lips but otherwise made no protest. However I found I _did not _in fact have the upper hand.

Before I knew it I was being lifted from my seat and set back down upon the bare space on my desk next to my terminal; my head leaned back as Kolyat stood over me, my legs now wrapped around his slender waist.

"Now this is community service..." Kolyat laughed slightly into my lips. Teasingly he ground his hips against mine, showing me exactly _how much _he was enjoying this.

"We are in my office!" I hissed pulling back exasperatedly. "We can't be doing this here, now!"

He quirked an eyebrow up and tilted his head to the side.

With a sigh he reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face."All right, your right. If Bailey caught this he'd probably..." as if on cue the doors behind be opened in a hiss.

Kolyat's eyes shot up and I twisted my neck back so fast it cracked. Bailey stood with a bored expression on his tired features; a data pad in hand.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your... discipline session, Tech." the Captain said monotone, but a ghost of a smirk threatened his lips. "Just wanted to hand over these data pads. Subject here is Lavia A'teria; Asari. Got a tip that she's been selling girls down in the lower sections of the ward."

By this time Kolyat had released me and now stood awkwardly near the corner of the room. I had straightened myself out and was looking over the info. "You mean she's selling girls as like, what, slaves?" I questioned.

Bailey shrugged and ran a hand over his worn aged face. "Tip was pretty vague. Just said selling em. I just wanted you to root around in her system, see what you can dredge up." he cast his gaze to the drell who was eyeing a poster that read 'IT'S JUST A BIG STUPID JELLYFISH' over a picture of a Hanar. "If you can keep your hands off lover boy that is." the smirk succeed in pulling up a corner of his thin mouth.

Kolyat's eyes shot up, mouth open. "We, no, that's no, well... shit no." he stammered helplessly.

Bailey held up and hand as he turned to walk out. "I don't need details. Don't much care s'long as your works done." he walked into the hall and the doors closed automatically.

I stood gazing at the data pad in my hand.

Subject: Lavia A'teria [Imge69780000004589CSEC] -Her picture was quite flattering, for a mugshot. The image showed a slender faced, dark blue, Asari with spiral tattoos along her scalp line and down the sides of her face. Her eyes where narrowed and she had a smirk on her lips as if to say she was better then the photo taker.

Her age shown at 357. Weight, eye colour, height, and such where also displayed; along with a home address, extranet addy, comm frequency, and IP server data. Nothing was a secret from CSEC. Everything was registered. Not a lot of people where aware of that fact.

"So..." Kolyat drew out the word, still standing in the corner shifting uncomfortably.

I took my seat back behind my terminal. "So you get to watch me hack this chicks server." I told him. "Or I guess you can find something else to do, whatever."

My hands had already begun flying over the holo-keys.

* * *

Kolyat took his seat again, feeling an all to familiar fluttery sensation in his stomach. How could just sitting next to her render him so... so giddy.

His eyes watched her quick moving hands and she entered information and as various pages opened up.

Her skills amazed him, for some of who came from nothing to have acquired such a gift.

"Crap... this chick has a ton of advanced firewalls and shit." Tech growled from beside him, her body leaning in closer to the screen. "She must want her information to stay private."

"So does that mean you can't hack it?" he questioned, raising his brow in speculation.

She rounded on him with a dead pan look that melded into something near disgruntled disbelief. "Please." she said rolling her eyes. Her fingers resumed their assault on the keys.

Tech pulled up multiple programs she said was for the purpose of password cracking and force entry something or other. Kolyat's head hurt just from all the flashes of changing panels.

After about 10 minutes give or take, a sound of success came from her lips. "I'm in!" she laughed triumphantly. For the first time Kolyat realized how odd her laugh was; it was like somewhere between hysterical evil and an odd bird call.

"Dude, she's got folders upon folders of dossiers containing info on a lot of girls. Human, Asari, Turian." she turned to him briefly as if in shock. "Hell she's even got Baterian, Quarian, and Drell."

Kolyat frowned. "Drell? How? Since I've been here I've never even seen another one."

"Maybe some are kept off the citadel. You know, like shipped from other locations." a ping sounded from her terminal. "Hey the checks done." her eyes scrolled the screen. "No discrepancies. Now forward that to Bailey. All right there." Tech leaned back in her chair and spun to face Kolyat completely. "This could be big. Like an intergalactic prostitution slave ring."

Kolyat felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Yeah he'd known the galaxy was not exactly a friendly place. He'd heard about shootings and such on the news and would like to have considered himself immune to it. But a cold chill had settled over him. All those woman, they had been (more than likely) forced into sexual slavery. The thought sickened him.

Tech had picked up the comm, presumably to Bailey. He watched as she spun in her chair nonchalantly as the call connected and the captain picked up.

"Bailey." she said. "You where on to something. Chicks got shit loads of dossiers for girls of all species in her terminal." paused. "Duh, I'm sure." she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "She might be tied to something bigger, off the station. For example it shows on her she's got at least 14 vorcha and up to 18 drell woman at this given time. My guessing is they're holding them some place else, possibly Omega." another pause. "You call boss. What you need me to do?" she frowned slightly. "The hell? You sure?" a slight shake of her head and she cast a tired glance at Kolyat.

He couldn't felt the anticipation that rose in his gut. Tech continued. "I can see, yeah. Kolyat should hang back though." she said. Now he certainly was interested. "No, he can't- but... no well.. fuck you, Bailey." she conceded. "Fine. I'll get back to you." She hung up the phone and rounded back on the young nervous drell.

"You up for a vacation?"

* * *

I hadn't expected to be back on the Normandy so soon. However fate works in very mysterious and sometimes crazy ways.

After my chat with the Captain who's plan was then to go to Omega, see if we can dig up anything else and hopefully put a stop to the galaxy wide slavery ring.

Usually situations on Omega don't fall under Citadel jurisdiction. However when a citadel resident ties into something as large as this the Council permits we investigate.

How did I come to land back on the Normandy you ask? Well seeing as Shepard's got to head back to Earth to be tried for working with Cerberus, plus the fact that Thane Krios; upon finding out that he son was going to be headed to Omega with only me, insisted, without room for argument, that he accompany us. Then at the end we'd all head back to the Citadel together.

I wasn't complaining though, and now I got to meet more of the crew, well the ones that didn't opt to stay behind on the citadel. Like my new pal Grunt; Alice was going to drop him off on Tuchanka on the way back.

Lets just say he was thrilled he now had someone willing to play Krogan poker with him... Kolyat not so much.

"Uh oh, Kolyat... you lose. Again." I laughed mockingly. My drell's face nearly drained of all colour... if it wasn't for the large bruise now forming on the left side of his face, that is.

We where down in the cargo hold, each of the three of us perched on some boxes using another as a table. Kolyat had lost two out of two games thus far.

"No... no, no, no..." Grunt rushed him and pinned him against the wall. Kolyat's head smacking against it with a loud clanking thud.

"Gods DAMN IT!" he yelled. "I HATE THIS GAME!"

Grunt laughed as I called out, "Grow a quad, Krios!"

Now, if looks could kill... Kolyat would _by far _surpass his father in methods of killing me right now.

Once we all settled down things took a drive for the worse in my direction. Karma had a bad sense of humour.

"Well shit." I frowned over at Kolyat.

Grunt cracked his knuckles all whilst grinning like a mad man... er, Krogan. "Your up Krios, knock her back good." he growled.

I raised an eyebrow over at Kolyat who looked mortified. "What?! I- I can't hit you!" he protested loudly. "You can't be serious. I can't hit you!"

"Just do it and get it over with, seriously. I've been hit by Fak so many times, I doubt you can do any worse."

He frowned. "Look... I just, I can't hit a woman."

Grunt gave me a solid thump in the arm that toppled me out of my seat. "See? It's easy. Now you try." the krogan offered. I couldn't help but laugh, even though my arm felt like the bone now had a series of hairline fractures, I'm good.

Kolyat's mouth fell open. "Oh my gods..." he shook his head. "I think that was more than enough."

I stood up brushing myself off. "Just punch me in the arm or something and we'll let it slide"

"I- whatever fine." Kolyat stood up and delivered a punch to my uninjured arm; he was so holding back. It was more like a tap. "There... ok, it's over." he slumped back down and crossed his arms over his chest as Grunt dealt the next hand.

This time however fate decided to frown upon Grunt, I had folded and Kolyat stood victor, again. Maybe he was learning fast, what with his perfect memory and all. He _did _have a good poker face.

Before I knew what happened, before I even really registered the fact that's the way the game had ended; Kolyat was out of his seat and had side checked grunt out of his seat and slammed him heavily into the opposite wall; Grunts head slammed back into the wall with a clank that echoed around the whole cargo bay. Then if that wasn't enough he jabbed his fist quickly into the krogans abdomen.

Grunt coughed slightly as Kolyat gave him a finally shove; the krogan sized him up as he wiped a hand across his mouth. "Not bad, for a drell." he hooked a thumb at Kolyat. "Finally starting to get it."

Kolyat returned to his seat looking slightly more pleased with himself then I think he'd have liked to show.

"Yeah, not to shabby, Krios. You know what would be really fun? If your dad and Shep'll come down and play with us." I grinned evilly. "Now _that _would be a party!"

The drell frowned across from me as I booted up my omni-tool and sent them both quick invites to join us in the hold.

About ten minutes later, to my surprise they both entered the room. "Some body wanted to lose at poker?" Alice grinned, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back

The fun really began after that, much to Kolyat's horror. Shepard proved to be a god among poker players. Already, Grunt, Kolyat, and I had been bioticly thrown across the cargo bay; Thane watching with interest, commenting on what an interesting game this was. Yeah, cause he had yet to be the last man standing.

After another hour of playing we hit an interesting impasse. Kolyat beat his father. We all stared with great interest as to how this was going to go down.

Kolyat stood, blue lightning encircling his clenched fist. With a shout he lifted his father and threw him back across the room, his body making hard contact with the wall.

Everyone's mouths fell; Shepard muttered, "Holy shit." Grunt commented. "Yeah!" While smacking a fist to his chest. Me? I was dumbstruck. That was sick as fuck... _kinda sexy too_. Bad brain, bad.

Kolyat sat back down adjusting his coat as if nothing had happened. Thane stood up gracefully, dusted himself off and returned to his seat.

We all stared. "Is something the matter, Siha?" Thane questioned eyebrow quirked as I mouthed, "The fuck." to Kolyat, who gave me an amused smile.

"Thane, you just biotic bitch slapped by your son." Shepard half laughed still in shock. She turned towards Kolyat. "I didn't even know you could do that!"

Kolyat shrugged. "I don't do it often." he shrugged. "I've wanted too, though."

Thane smirked over at him, eyes glinting in the light. "As impressive as it was, it was a sloppy delivery." he teased.

Kolyat's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"All right! Back to the game!" I interrupted. "Or is this just going to turn into a father son testimony fueled biotic death match?"

We resumed again and didn't head off until 1 in the morning.

As far as the scores went I had won 6 games, body slammed grunt 3 times, punched the Kolyat out of his chair, as well as knocked him back by literally throwing myself upon him. And twice I got to punch Thane.

Kolyat, along with bioticly bitch slapping his father, got to 'punch' me, body check grunt 3 more times.

Thane was modest in his winnings only winning three and folding the rest of the time gracefully. Out of the three he got to go up against Grunt, Shepard and Me. I think the bruise on my side was from him actually.

Grunt was close to the Commander as far as scores went, he won 9. In his victories he got to give each and everyone of us a memorial contusion. I had numerous ones on my arms, the back of my head was swelling, and my spine hurt like a bitch. He nailed Kolyat pretty good too.

What was most interesting is when he tried to get Thane, who skilfully flipped behind him and avoided each of his attacks for a good 10 minutes.

Shepard won the lot with an impressive score of 14 wins. All of us being bioticly thrown around like dolls at her mercy. All in all it was quite fun.

But now we where all tired and probably suffering from internal bleeding. Shepard, Thane, Kolyat and I made it a priority to stop by the medbay for some medi-gel before bed. Luckily Chakwas was in her respective room sleeping and wasn't available to scold us.

"I have to admit, Krogan Poker's really fun." Alice said grinning like a child as she tied back her shoulder length hair to better apply the gel to her neck.

"Only because you won the majority, Siha." Thane smirked as he tended to his own wounds.

Kolyat rolled his eyes.

Once everyone was sure they where in ok condition we went out separate ways, Kol and I to Life support and Thane and Alice to the Captains quarters.

Upon entering the room, Kolyat locked the door and proceeded to toss his shirt off as he stretched; wincing slightly. "How is this game fun?"

"You get to beat the shit out of the people you care about most. What's not to love?" I joked.

He shook his head and before I could protest grabbed me, forcing me down on the cot, while laying his body over mine. "As if I want to hurt you..." he grumbled his lips connecting with the skin on my neck.

"Yeah, I think I have enough people gunning for me, I don't need to add you to the lot." I joked, Kolyat just frowned; obviously he didn't find it funny. "I didn't know you were a biotic." I changed the subject.

He rolled off me and onto his side. "I don't use it much, never really had to." he said. He lifted his hand as the familiar blue lightning encased it; dancing like fire and casting a glow over his face. "A few drell are naturally born with it. I get it from my father, my mother wasn't a biotic."

A part of me couldn't help but feel slightly envious. "It has to come in handy sometimes though right? I mean you threw your dad pretty good."

He laughed low in his throat. "I got in a few fights in school where I got in trouble for using biotics on classmates." he noticed my confused look. "No, not like to be mean, they where the ghets who where fucking with me. Finally one day I'd had enough and... well, I fought back."

"But you got in trouble, not them?" I questioned frowning. "How is that possible?"

His features took on a look of annoyance. "Because the system is fucked up and backwards, Tech."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I muttered, my head coming to rest on his chest. He sighed in content.

* * *

Thane sat in Shepard's cabin in deep thought. Alice had stepped away to the shower leaving him to himself.

Try as he might a worrying sensation nagged at his subconscious. He couldn't help but worry something bad might happen to his sons new found love. Something that would leave him alone once again; with him having so little time left.

Tech seemed like the perfect victim. No family, no real name to trace, nothing that would make her very identifiable in the system.

Being as small as she was it would no doubt prove to be an easy task. Though the Baterian hadn't fared very well. She was a fighter, she'd more then proven that.

But given the right circumstances, she wouldn't have a chance. Who better to know... then himself?

The assassin couldn't help but worry. Kolyat may be strong, but he might not always be there at the right time. Even then we wouldn't likely be able to take down, say a group of assailants, or a well trained one at that.

The fear wouldn't subside from his mind and weighed on him heavily; especially now that they were en route to possibly the worst place in the galaxy; Omega.

That and they where going to be snooping into something that powerful criminals might not want them to.

He only hoped his skills wouldn't be needed on this trip; however he was always prepared for the worst.

* * *

The next morning I managed to pry myself out of Kolyat's grasp without waking him. Damn by back hurt, well everything hurt really.

Dragging myself out into the hall outside of Life Support I was met with a few stray crew members; not very many I noted. Most had stayed back on the Citadel to either stay put or catch shuttles back to their respective planets.

The only ones left now where some stray humans, Grunt, a surly bounty hunter named Zaeed; I was told he rarely ventured up for his spot on the lower deck, he was heading to Omega too, then was going his separate way.

In the mess hall I wasn't exactly surprised to find Thane perched in his respective seat, Alice next to him sharing a mug of, what I guessed was the same tea he'd made during our midnight talk a few nights ago.

"Good morning, Tech." Thane greeted nodding in my direction. The Commander looked up and smiled my way.

I returned the nod and smile as I shuffled over to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing from the fridge; a Tupari, and made my way back to them.

I set the bottle down and tied what hair I had back into a bun, er ponytail thing with the rubber band on my wrist.

"How'd you sleep?" Alice asked as she slide the mug back towards Thane after having taken a sip.

I shrugged and was reminded of the throbbing in my back. "Like a pile of Elcor shit." I grunted.

"An interesting analogy." Thane smiled over at me.

Alice laughed slightly. "I imagine the two of you both sleeping on that cot can't be comfortable."

"Eh, Kolyat doesn't move much." I half shrugged again. "Though he is quite the snuggler."

"I'm a what?"

I turned to find Kolyat rubbing his eyes with one hand, looking half asleep. "A.. really great pal." I rephrased.

He raised an eyebrow. "She said you where a snuggler." Alice laughed, I shot her a mock glare.

"I'm a snuggler? What the hell does that mean?" he asked grumpily, taking a seat next to me.

Alice sighed. "Aliens..." she muttered. "It means you like cuddling."

Kolyat turned slowly to me, his face contorted into confusion. "No I don't." he denied.

"Seriously? I have to pry myself away from you. Dude, your like static."

He huffed, "I was cold. That's probably why."

"Mmhmm, sure... snuggle boy." he growled at me. "How's your back?" I changed the subject before he could protest.

"Feels like shit, why?" he mumbled, resting his head on his hand. "I am never playing Krogan Poker again."

"Your just sore cause you lost." Alice teased, he glared.

Just out of earshot I barely made out a few drell expletives.

The rest of the day passed pretty much uneventful. Thane was mediating in the observation room, Kolyat was meditating in Life Support, Grunt was screwing around with guns, Zaeed was being Zaeed and Alice and I found ourselves bored.

"You know, I never thought I'd be bored on this ship. With all the preping before the suicide run I always had something to do, some place to be." Alice grumbled. "Now I have nothing to do as I head back to earth to be tried for working with terrorists. Peachy idn'it."

"Yeah, why are they trying you anyways?" I asked. "Seems like a pretty dick move after all you've done for this galaxy."

She sighed looking defeated as her crimson hair fell in her face. For once I could really see that she was just a 28 year old woman who didn't ask to ever be put in this position, the toll _was _wearing on her despite her seemingly invincible exterior. I wondered how many people had gotten to see this side of her.

Lowly she began to tell me the exact story of how Cerberus had retrieved her body after she'd died when the original Normandy was attacked; after the Alliance had written her off as dead.

They needed her to get to the bottom of the human disappearances. The ones that the Alliance hadn't bothered to really put much thought into. Cerberus knew she would stop it one way or another.

"Never once did I pretend to trust the Illusive man, never. It's not like I had a choice!" she said. "Working with them was a means to an end. We stopped those bastards didn't we."

"The systems fucked up and backwards..." I muttered, remembering what Kolyat had told me.

She nodded looking disgusted. "I'd like to think the Alliance is out for the greater good, that there are sensible people there, but... I just don't know anymore."

A part of me felt helpless. In front of me sat probably the Saviour of the Citadel, the woman who'd taken down Saren; had taken down the Collector base in the centre of the Galaxy; who'd risked her life just to save countless others. A woman now being tried as a terrorist.

I was beginning to think I would never understand this galaxy.

Alice and I talked a few more minutes before she declared she was going to take a long, hot, well deserved shower.

I decided I'd try my luck at seeing what Kolyat was up to.

When I entered life support he was still in the same spot I'd left him in; full lotus position on the top of the table.

I guessed he had heard the hiss of the door as I came in because he said, "Do you need something?" without turning around.

"I'm bored." I whined. "Thought I'd see what you were up too."

A deep laugh resonated through the room. "You can join we if you'd like." with his right hand he patted the empty space next to him.

"Me? Mediate?" I scoffed.

His head shook. "It's easy I'll show you." for the first time his head turned to look at me. Here's to trying new things, that's what life is about right. I mean that's how I ended up in this situation in the first place.

I heaved myself up onto the table and sat cross legged next to him. I tired pulling the lotus position but damn, my legs are not that flexible, or so the sharp pains that shot through them told me.

"Ok, now close your eyes." he instructed. I did as I was told. "Take deep breaths, four seconds in through your nose, four seconds out through your mouth."

We both practised that for a few moments until he spoke again. "Clear your mind of all thoughts-"

"That is the biggest load of elcor-"

"Tech!" his eyes were open now as he frowned at me. "Try thinking of nothing but a white light; that helps me sometimes when I have trouble." his eyes closed again. "Just focus on keeping only the white light on your mind, nothing else. Your subconscious will do the rest from there."

I did as I was told and tried to focus. 1, 2, 3, 4 in; 1, 2, 3, 4 out. White light, white light, white light, damn my foot itches. Crap now my ear does... shit not my nose.

My eye creaked open and slowly I moved to scratch at the offending patches of skin. When I looked back at Kolyat he was eyeing me with an amused expression. "I was itchy." I defended.

"All right, but this is your last warning. Focus." he closed his eyes again just missing that I'd stuck my tongue out at him.

Long story short... I got kicked out of Life Support for fidgeting and 'disturbing the peace' as the stupid blue drell put it. Bastard.

Three day's later we found ourselves docked at Omega. Now I'm not going to lie, I can't really the point of telling a productive story is to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth for the delight of the reader. Or something. Anyway, I'm not going to lie I was a little apprehensive about this place. I mean I grew up on the streets, yeah but the Citadel's streets where a lot different then Omega. Where's the Citadel has C-Sec, Omega has Merc's.

The citizens here where as likely to shoot you as anyone. Drug dealers and scam artists ran rampant though the joint, but to my understanding, nobody fucked with Aria. At least that's what Shepard said.

Kolyat, Thane, and I where standing by the airlock ready to make our departure and saying our goodbyes.

Kolyat shared an awkward handshake with Alice. "Take care of yourself, Kolyat." Alice said smiling. "I'm not going to be there for a while to wave my Spectre round."

He half laughed, and sort of grimaced at that. "I will. And, well, Thank you... Alice, you know, for everything."

There was a brief pause before the Commander pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, Kolyat, no problem at all." she said happily. When she pulled away Kolyat stood straight looking dazed.

Alice turned to me. "And you, take care of yourself; keep fighting." she said. "I hope someday we can catch up again. Maybe play more Krogan poker." she laughed.

"Definitely. Thanks for the lift, Alice." I said. "Thanks for getting me patched up too."

As she did to Kolyat she gave me a brief hug. "Don't mention it." she smiled. "Stay strong out there."

When it came time for Thane and Alice to say goodbye, the Commander looked nearly on the brink of tears. "Take care of them, Thane; and yourself." she muttered as she held him tightly. "I don't know when I'm going to get to see you again."

"We'll be alright." Thane said. "No matter what happens, Siha, I will never be far away in spirit." he laid a hand on her chest. "You can always find me in here."

Hell... _I _was on the verge of tears now.

Alice's lips quivered slightly but when she looked up her eyes shown with determination as she pulled him into one last kiss. "I bid Arashu's divine protection upon you," Thane whispered. "My Siha."

She smiled sorrowfully. " I think your going to need it more than me." she tried. "But thanks."

I felt Kolyat's hand take a hold of mine and squeeze it tightly. A part of me new this case wasn't going to be easy. Probably dangerous to an extent to if we weren't careful. Whoa, how things can change in such a short space of time. I guess the whole thing is rather philosophical if you think about it; in all it boils down to fate.

But if everyone has a decided destiny... what of free will? Are all of our choices pre-decided? In light of recent events I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm meant to be here, right where I am now. Is it fated?

Meeting Kolyat changed my life; the way I look at things, the way I perceive the galaxy, the way I feel.

All my life I'd been content to isolate myself from all intimate connections. Becoming to close to someone was only a way for them to deceive you, to hurt you.

But not with him, not with Thane, or Alice, hell even Bailey. I believe my eyes are opened now, and though some habits die hard, I'm a better person now then I've even been; then I'd have ever hoped to be without his help. His friendship.

So don't ask me about fate or free will, because I don't know.

But ask me about my unusual circumstances and I can write you a story.

For right now though... I have a job to do.

* * *

**Slightly philosophical ending, eh? Tech's adventures are FAR from over. The assassination attempt was a minor thing compared to what's to come, I think. **

**As always thanks you guys for sticking around and reading my story. Actually if you look up Kolyat stories, filter it by reviews I am second only to Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained (One of my favorite, if not my favorite) So Thank you all for writing in and reviewing. You guys are seriously amazing. **

**This chapter is named after 2 songs, both by Daughtry. Renegade- and Spaceship**


	13. I'd Come for You

**Hej hej! My internet is off at home, which actually seems to make me more productive ironically. **

**Anyway, I'm posting this from the doctors office while my mama is in therapy for her hurt shoulder. **

**Shit's hitting the fan... I just have to tell you. This is probably one of my more eventful chapters. Please tell me what you think. Honest. **

**Also, thank you all for being so patient with my updates; this one is 19 pages long (I seriously wanted to get to 20 but I like sort of like the ending and I don't wanna muck it up) BUUUT Technically it spills into 20 pages so XD Yey! **

**See ya at the end!**

* * *

Omega was... a total shithole. Did you already know that? Two nights ago when we'd left the Normandy and entered into the grimy station it's self we had been stopped by a, not to pleased with his job, Baterian, who insisted we go speak with Aria before doing anything else.

I told him we would after we got set up, then we'd speak with her. He responded by pushing his gun in my face while telling me to 'move my city girl ass before shit got ugly'.

Thane had interceded by grabbing the man's arm swiftly and twisting it back painfully; the look in his eyes nearly scared even me. "It would be wise not to threaten my companions." he growled calmly, though his voice held a dark edge that was not to be fucked with.

The Baterian's eyes had grown wide, all four of them, as he grumbled in distress. Thane eased up and he pulled away. "You'd best go now, before you piss off the wrong people." he warned, though his face betrayed his fear and uncertainty.

So as to not make to many unnecessary enemies we headed into the main thoroughfare. The whole area throbbed with bass echoing from the Afterlife club; it was like a heartbeat, you could feel it through the street. It was as if the Afterlife club was the heart of Omega itself.

The line to get into the club was long, filled with mostly kids it seemed who probably hadn't grown up much different for me, except the seemingly worse location. The man in front kept whining about how Aria was expecting him; the Baterian ignored him and ushered us through as if he'd received the memo that we were here on business.

The protests that sprang from the crowd had been immediate; the whining kid in front was loudest.

"Why do they get to go a head in? Aria is expecting me and it's going to be your job if you don't let me through." he threatened. The baterian just rolled his eyes as the Elcor bouncer at the door moved to let us through. Seemed kind of silly to use an Elcor as a bouncer; I mean yeah their big but slow as hell.

Once inside the doors we followed the hall that led into the main hub; the bass seemed impossibly louder, it pounded through every inch of my body.

The bar was on the far right wall, dancers took up the main screen and centre of the room; all Asari. After dodging though a good deal of drunk patrons that all seemed to wanna either dance or take anyone home, we walked up the stairs that led to the privet booth that Aria occupied.

It didn't take long before we where standing in front of the pirate queen of Omega herself.

The purple skinned Asari was sitting back nonchalantly on the wrap around black leather couch; the area surrounded by three Baterians and two Turians; all equipped with guns.

One of the mercs stepped forward to scan us promptly before Aria spoke.

"Interesting. I must admit I'm surprised to see the Commander isn't with you." she said, through her voice held no tone of surprise what so ever. "I heard about the impending trial, of coarse; too bad for her I guess."

Thane stood to my left ram rod straight with hands behind his back as usual. Kolyat on my left seemed tense; though he had ever since the run in with the first Baterian. "We were told to come speak with you. So here we are." I said tersely.

Aria's eyes fell on me scrutinizing and cold. "What business brings you all to Omega?" she questioned. "And don't try lying to me." she warned, eyes narrowed slightly. "People who lie to me don't last long on my station."

Friendly woman.

"I'm an Investigator with Citadel Security. An Asari, by the name of Lavia A'teria, who is a resident from the Citadel, has been tied to a case involving the kidnapping and selling of various woman from nearly every species. I was sent here to investigate and if possible shut it down."

Aria regarded me a second as to try and tell if I was lying. "That doesn't explain the Assassin and his... son."

Beside me Kolyat flinched; Thane remained stoic. "I'm the officer presiding over Kolyat Krios' community service case."

"Interesting trip for a simple community service case. What of the Assassin?" she seemed wary of that explanation.

Before I could answer however, Thane spoke up. "If I may; upon hearing that my only son was to be occupying young Investigator Penrod," I frowned, how did he know my name? "I was not simply content to let them wander into a potentially dangerous investigation alone. Commander Shepard offered to drop up her via the Normandy on her way to Earth. We are not here to cause trouble, I assure you."

Aria draped an arm over the back of the couch.

"Omega's a dangerous place, people go missing all the time." Aria said darkly. "Do yourself a favour and try not to piss to many people off, if you start an uprising I'll have to deal with you myself."

Wow, this chick was a bitch. Can we say mad with power anyone?

"This is delicate stuff, I don't doubt we're going to piss off some people but I have a job to get done and I'm not really to concerned about causing uprisings." I said loudly. "And I'm certainly not going to lose any sleep over your threats."

Aria's scowl deepened and rivalled Kolyat on a bad day. "You know, I might like you given other circumstances." she stood up and pointed her finger towards me. "Your lucky; lucky because I'm feeling in a generous mood today." She stood in front of me now, she was a bit taller then me so I had the disadvantage of having to look up at her. "Lavia A'teria makes regular trips here, C-Sec should check their travel records better. Lavia has been seen in the lower levels consorting with all matter of people; I don't doubt that she's in the slave trading business. I don't care, that doesn't concern me."

"If it doesn't concern you then why are you telling me any of this?" I questioned.

Her eyes narrowed again. "The sooner you close this 'investigation' the sooner you can get off my station." she hissed. "Lavia is due here any day, now that I think of it. If your lucky maybe you can catch her." she turned around, heading back to the couches. "Now leave."

Jeez and I thought Kolyat PMS'ed a lot. "Thanks for the info." I said as I made to turn myself. Aria waved lazily but didn't say anything else.

Once we were out of the club I felt a great deal of relief, the bass was giving me a headache; Kolyat probably had it worse. I remembered him not even wanting to got to the Dark Star because he got headaches from it.

"She's friendly." I said sarcastically. "Well at least we have a lead of some sort, so that wasn't an entire waste of time."

Kolyat shifted next to me uncomfortably. "Speak for yourself." he muttered. "I don't trust her."

"A smart move." Thane agreed with his son. "Though I don't think she was lying to us."

We began walking in the direction of the hotel we'd be staying at; Bailey had everything pre-booked and ready to go.

You know, someday's I thought the wards on the Citadel were dodgy, they had _nothing_ on Omega. Every street was a bad street; homeless people begging on every corner, vorcha lurking in the shadows, hissing at passers-by, even salarians trying to pull scams over on you, this place had everything. At least we were far enough away from the club that the base couldn't be heard.

The 'hotel', if it could readily be called that; was a back alley building with an unfriendly Baterian perched behind the counter. When we walked in he looked up.

"Welcome to the Pulsar Omega hotel." he grumbled, all while eyeing us suspiciously.

I scratched my head unsure of what eye set to be looking at. "Uh, hey there." I said with a short smile. The Baterian stared, said nothing while drumming his hand on the counter. "There should be a reservation for Tech?" I followed up returning his glare this time.

Apparently being 'friendly' isn't an option around here... fine by me, I was never that friendly anyway.

The Baterian shook his head. "Nope nothing." he resumed his glaring as if it was my problem and he wasn't going to go out of his way for a human.

I frowned, what the hell? "Try Penrod."

The baterian sighed and typed. "No, nothing."

"Try under Krios." Kolyat spoke up from behind me placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

The Baterian eyed us for a few moments before typing the name into the terminal. "Krios, yep. Here's your room cards," he threw two plastic card key's at us. "Enjoy your stay."

I examined the card in my hand. "My name's not Krios." I mumbled.

"Not yet it's not." Kolyat laughed giving me a slight smack on the ass.

I wheeled around and gaped at him. "I hate you." I growled mockingly. Then I turned to the Baterian and pointed a finger towards him. "For the record my name is not Krios."

He stared dully at me. "Trouble in paradise, not my problem."

Behind me Kolyat chuckled lowly. I stomped past him and to the lifts. "You haven't seen trouble yet Kol!"

Thane, I noticed, was watching everything unfold with a slight smirk on his lips.

We entered the lifts, and took it up to the 17th floor. Now I don't know if I ever mentioned it but... I hate elevators. Hate them. I have a fear of being stuck in one dangling high above a drop in some really tall building. These Omega elevators didn't inspire much confidence in me. When I hit the button for the 17th floor the thing lurched and groaned, like old metal ready to snap. This is bullshit, Bailey.

The rooms where about as bad as the lobby. Both smelled of smoke and god _knows _what, sweat and other bodily fluids.

Kolyat seemed particularly unfond of it saying, "Drell senses are higher then Humans... just be glad your not me right now."

Way to go Bailey _this _is the best hotel you could find? Fuck. My. Life. That's all I have to say.

"I am not sleeping in that bed." I stated. The sheets were even dishevelled and there was a dark stain in the middle. I ain't even questioning that one.

Kolyat looked at me apprehensively. "Then where _are _you going to sleep? In the bathtub?"

"No. Your going to sleep on the bed, and I'm going to sleep on top of you." I stated, arms crossed smartly.

Thane stood as always, silent watching the two of us make assess of ourselves.

My drell seemed to pause, thinking of a good comeback to that, unfortunately he did. "I always knew you wanted to be on top."

My blanched. "Oh... you _sick _sick drell..." I turned towards Thane. "Oi! Tell your son to get his head out the gutter!" Back to Kolyat, finger pointed accusingly as he stood smirking. "Your gonna be sleeping in the lobby with that Baterian."

After all the snide comments were said and done, we finally got down to setting up everything that would be needed. The bed was littered with data-pads and I sat in the middle of it looking at my omni-tool.

Kolyat sat in the available chair and Thane opted to stand as usual, as we went over the information that we had.

"Ok, Lavia A'teria what do we know so far?" I gazed over at Kolyat who stared back. "Come on C-SEC officer in training, answer the god damn question."

He scowled. "She makes regular trips here and usually is seen in the lower levels." I beckoned for more. Kolyat just scowled.

"Their are warehouses down lower, a good place to keep inventory," Thane said. "Or young girls."

I scratched at my leg and pursed my lips. "So you think she may be renting out a warehouse and keeping people in it? Isn't that a little risky? I mean what if someone notices and reports them-" I knew how stupid that sounded the moment it came out of my mouth.

"There is no 'law and order' on Omega. Everything is fair game-even the slave trade." Thane said confirming.

"Great so the locals probably aren't going to be much help." I sighed. "So now what? We just head down to the lower level tomorrow and hunt for a purple Asari with spiral tattoos standing by a warehouse?"

Thane gave a slight nod and Kolyat snorted, "Yeah how hard can _that _be..."

Of coarse that was two days ago. We'd headed down to the lower levels and, while the place got shittier the farther we descended, there was no sign of an Asari that fit A'teria's description. But going off what Aria had said we decided to stick it out a little longer and keep with heading down there before deciding on a new plan of action. Fun, fun, fun.

I will never complain about the Citadel ever again, I swear.

This morning I woke up groggily to a warm breath on my forehead. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them in fear of actually having to get up. You know that feeling, the one that seems to plague you every morning no matter how much sleep you have.

Oh and I had stayed true to my word and sleep atop Kolyat. He didn't complain... that much. But their was no way in hell I was going to sleep on these nasty sheets. No way. He could, not me. Though he wasn't happy about it.

Finally I opened my eyes and blinked in the dull light, the same as when we went to sleep. I went into 'ninja mode' and slide out of his arms without waking him and staggered my way to the bathroom.

Now, I don't think I described the bathroom... don't think I want to. There was a bathtub complete with some discriminating stains on the far wall, the toilet next to it; also complete with it's own set of stains. The sink was across from that on the other side of the toilet and above it hung a cracked mirror.

After doing what needed to be done I washed my hands and threw some cool water on my face.

I smoothed my hair back and looking into the mirror. Wasn't much of a sight.

My hair needed re-dying badly, I hadn't had time since we'd gotten back and then had to leave again so soon. The shaved sides had grown out and where now a dull blonde colour, the longer part that I sometimes gelled into a mohawk was sporting a few inches of roots as well.

Over all my hair looked like shit. So we grab a rubber band and tie that crap back and forget about it. Nothing I can do now.

Not sure their was much to do with my face either. I don't know if I've ever properly been described before, I'm pale, too pale probably. My skin was bleached from all the time spend in the dark on my terminal. Under my eyes were dark circles, bruising in fact. My eyes were nothing special, sort of a grey green mix.

And jeez my nose is too big, it's thin but juts out of my face like an iceberg. There was a thin silver hoop pierced through it on the left side; got that one when I was 13; sort of a treat for my first complete terminal hack.

My eyebrows were bleached and also pierced, one on my right side. I bleached them because I learned shaving them is something that you have to do constantly, like now I couldn't so I'd be walking around with half developed eyebrows... along with everything else that's wrong with me. Like the thin lines around my mouth from either smiling or smoking too much, I personally think the latter.

Over all my face was 'heart' shaped, they call it. My ears were pierced 3 each. The lowest hole stretched to about an 8... not very much, I know, but I have other shit to do and I like my spiral tapers. The other two where about 16 gauge. Sometimes I put multiple earrings in one hole...I'm weird like that.

"You've been staring at yourself muttering for a few minutes now... you ok?" Kolyat rasped from the doorway.

I spun around almost embarrassedly. He was leaned against the frame in a thin loose black t-shirt and shorts that seemed threatening to fall down his hips.

"Ugh... hey." I ran my hand back through my hair; still wet from the water. "Yeah, I'm good."

He smiled slightly then held out his arms gesturing me to him.

I raised an eyebrow but walked over and wrapped my own arms around him as he embraced me; rocking me back and forth slightly.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I mumbled into his chest.

He laughed slightly and I could feel the vibrations though my own body. "I got cold when you left."

Kolyat loosened his grip and held his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine, really." I assured him. "Just noting how horrid my hair looks."

He shook his head slightly. "Does it ever occur to you that Drell women don't even have hair? That I could honestly careless about how your 'hair' looks." he air quoted the hair part and looked at me brow quirked.

"I still think your an ass." I said as I pushed him out of the way and smiling as I made my way to my bag to get dressed.

Kolyat leaned against the door frame and held an arm out to the side. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

I pulled out a pair of tight black holey pants and a black t shirt with a skull upon it. "Nothing really... just your an ass." I half shrugged and looked back at my bag to hide my grin.

"And your a bitch." came his reply, I could hear his own smirk in his voice.

This was going to be an interesting day, I could feel it.

We met Thane down in the lobby, the Baterian glowering at us the whole time, before we headed back down to the lower wards.

Same thing as always, we passed the same baterian preaching about how 'the end is nigh' and humans are bad, yadda yadda yadda. The same prostitute hit on Thane... again.

Some guy tried to sell me red sand, and Kolyat got a bottle thrown at him for holding my hand.

"I hate this place." Kolyat grumbled through the dull drone of the passing pedestrians. A vorcha hissed at him when we turned the corner; "Gods! The fuck!?" he jumped back and scowled at the creature.

"Come on just keep walking." I pulled him away.

Kolyat crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I prefer the Keepers..."

Suddenly Thane stopped in front of us and held his hand out for us to stop. "What is it, Sere?"

"I've spotted the target." he informed without turning to us.

My brow raised I moved to stand beside him.

Sure enough there she was, Lavia A'teria; she was looking down at a data pad while talking with a blue suns merc outside a warehouse.

"We have to get inside that warehouse." I mumbled. "If we can confirm that she's keeping slaves there I can forward pictures to Bailey and get the OK to arrest her."

Thane was silent for a moment. "This will be more difficult then it seems..."

"That's a given."

I rounded on Kolyat who had a concerned expression on his young features. "I can come back tonight and snap a few shots." I said.

"You can't go alone?!" Kolyat hissed stepping forward.

I raised my omni-tool and snapped a few of her in front of the warehouse before answering. "This is my assignment. I'll do it."

Kolyat wasn't happy. "That's so fucking stupid?! What if they catch you?!"

"They won't, OK. I was a duct rat, I know how to get around places."

Thane spoke up. "I could always do it." he suggested but I shook my head.

"No, this is my case. I'm doing it." That was final.

Later that night I found myself wandering down to the lower levels. I was dressed all in black and under my long jacket I had my Carnifex holstered. The lower level where the warehouse was seemed pretty much empty, beside from the few stray vorcha and a dodgy looking human or two.

I walked outside the building trying to scout it out for surveillance equipment or guards; I found neither.

Now, walking in the front door was a mistake; that was duct rat rule number 1.

Quickly as I could I walked to the back of the building and found a pipe that ran up to the roof. Grinning to myself I made haste in climbing up it nimbly and heaved myself onto the top.

On my left I found a small ventilation shaft... perfect. The other side had a door which would probably aid in me walking into trouble most definitely. The vent, however, most likely ran through the entire of the building itself and through the vents I should be able to get good enough pictures of whatever was inside.

I lifted off the grate and slid my body inside; good thing I was still as small as I was. At first I slid slightly but found my bearing and began by crawl. It only took a few minutes before I was along side the main room. It was large and contained a variety of holding containers. Two blue suns mercenaries where standing outside of one. I snapped a picture quickly.

Their was the hiss of a hydraulic door opening and Lavia entered the room followed by a well dressed Turian. "You'll find a wide variety Mr. Vax, I assure you, none of our customers ever leave unsatisfied."

She led him to one of the first containers and I snapped a few more shots; then to another before they disappeared from my vantage point. "Shit..." I whispered.

Quickly I moved, sliding myself along until I was above the room itself and could see everything.

The containers were barred and inside I could clearly see various woman. Presently the Turian had taken a liking to a pretty young Asari; who couldn't be more then maybe 150.

"She is a fine one, Mr. Vax." Lavia drawled; her voice sounding very business like and rich. "Of coarse we do have more... _exotic _woman that you might find more interesting."

Whoever Vax was picked his head up and seemed interested. "Exotic?" he repeated. "Go on."

Lavia walked to another contained, opened it and pulled out a tall slender drell. Her skin was white, nearly translucent, and from what I could see she had vivid red eyes. "Naemi is our most exotic, she's a drell with a very rare skin pigmentation, many of our clients have taken an interest in her..."

"How much?" the Turian asked, his voice flanking through the room.

Lavia smiled and all the while I was snapping picture after picture, fast enough I might as well be running a vid. "200,000 credits." she said. "You must understand she is one of a kind."

"I'll take her."

The woman, Naemi struggled against the Asari's grip. "Please..." her voice was low but soft with the familiar undertone that seemed common in drell voices.

Lavia's hands glowed with dark energy, warning against any kind of escape attempt. "Be good for your new master."

Suddenly the creaking sound of metal filled the air and the duct I was in bulged underneath me. "Fuck!" I hissed. "No, no, no, nononono..."

With a loud scraping of tearing old metal the vent gave out from under me and I felt the sick feeling of free fall before my body impacted the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Worry had turned to fear and made him sick as he paced the hotel room. Tech had been gone for three hours now, no calls, no messages, no anything.

He could tell his father was worried as well. "We have to go down there and get her!" Kolyat shouted for the fifth time in an hour.

Thane looked up at him from the bed where he was sitting; "If we were to go busting in there to look for her we'll get us all in trouble or expose her."

"Assuming they haven't already caught her?!" Kolyat protested.

Thane nodded. "She has her Carnifex on her-"

"She should have at least reported back by now, called or sent a message, ANYTHING!"

The Assassin seemed conflicted, this was the first time Kolyat had ever seen his father appear as such. "Give it until morning, I may have a plan."

"Great, a plan! Fucking wonderful!" Kolyat stormed out of his father's room and back to the one him and Tech had occupied. Falling back on the bed he felt physically sick with worry. He knew something had gone wrong, he _knew _it.

Again he felt helpless... he tried not to, he didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop the moisture from welling in his eyes. All he could think was the worst; He had been too weak to help his mother... Now he felt the same feeling creeping in and suddenly he was a scared 10 year old boy again; finding his mother's body broken and bloody; losing everything.

His chest felt constricted, breathing seemed difficult.

He felt weak.

* * *

Thane sat in his room on the bed, hands folded as he thought deeply.

Something had gone wrong, that he was sure of. But to rush in would be foolish, not only would it endanger Tech, but Kolyat as well; as he would no doubt refuse to stay behind.

Thane had to think quickly to find a right coarse of action. Though there were still a lot of unknowns.

A'teria had been seen with the Blue Suns merc, but just how many inhabited the building? What were their contacts? Their amount of power?

There were a lot of variables to consider when dealing with an enemy, one that could well be one of the largest and most successful slaver rings in the galaxy.

The plan that came to his mind was... not as safe as he'd have preferred but it would be a necessary risk. It would start tomorrow simply as a recon investigation.

* * *

Kolyat didn't like this. Of coarse he didn't like a lot of things but this was nearing the top of his list.

He 'woke up' early the next morning, though he was sure he hadn't slept at all. His father had told him his plan, and he was not pleased with it.

Thane had told him this was a 'recon' mission. He'd used the term 'mission', very loosely. Kolyat was to contact Lavia and act as a paying customer. When he argued why Thane himself couldn't do it he'd said, because he would be to well known by the slaver community after having murdered so many of them.

So Kolyat had no choice but to go along with his plan. That is how he found himself standing outside the warehouse waiting for the Asari target.

"Can I help you?" A sweet but stern voice called to him. Sure enough it was A'teria.

Kolyat regarded her coolly. "I am interested in purchasing some of your _wares_."

The Asari looked him over. "Is that so? Where exactly are you from Mr-?"

"Kilara." Kolyat lied. "I come from Kahje on the wishes of my Hanar benefactor."

Lavia seemed to buy the story. "It's good to see the Hanar loosen up a bit. Come," she beckoned him into the building. "I'm sure we can find something your _benefactor _would like."

Once inside she led him though a small entry point manned by two Blue Suns mercs; they nodded as Lavia led him past.

After passing though the far set of doors Kolyat found himself in a large main room; filled with large metal containers.

Gazing at the ceiling, trying to take in as many details as possible, he noticed the air duct was broken and pieces still scattered on the floor. "Architectural trouble?" Kolyat asked motioning to the ceiling.

Lavia didn't look at him. "You could say that." she opened the first container. Inside were four malnourished, nearly naked, human women. Kolyat nearly lost his nerve. "Maybe a human woman? They have been rising in popularity lately."

Kolyat nodded slightly. "Something to consider." he felt sick.

"Maybe a drell then?" she motioned him over a few rows to another container.

Inside were three drell woman, each very beautiful in their own right. One with bright orange colouring, another was teal like himself, and the last... she had deep blue, nearly purple scales and bright gold eyes.

She reminded him of his mother.

His mind reeled with thoughts. He wanted to get them out of here... all of them. But he had to stay strong, keep his head in the game; that was a human expression, right?

"Are there any other humans besides the one you've shown me?" he inquired.

Lavia eyed him. "There are others, even other drell, yes. However they have not been prepped for sale as of yet. If these do not suit you-or your benefactor then your free to return at a later date."

Kolyat nodded. "I shall have to talk with my benefactor and decide a coarse of action." he gazed into her cold eyes. "By any chance is this the only place you preform transactions?"

"This is were the girls are kept, Mr. Kilara. However you can always have them shipped to the location of your choosing."

He nodded. "I see. Thank you for your time."

He made to leave but her voice stopped him "Just so you know, Mr. Kilara, I will be leaving for the Citadel tomorrow, however one of my associates would be happy to help you."

He forced a smile. "Thank you."

Kolyat couldn't leave quick enough.

Back in the hotel room he held his head in his hands as he recounted the information to his father.

"We have to get them out of there; shut this down." Kolyat growled.

Thane nodded. "Indeed." he sat down next to his son. "And we will."

* * *

I'd really fucked up now. Forget about all the mistakes in my life, this tops it.

When I woke up I was in a dim lit room, a drell woman was huddled in the corner and what I thought was an unconscious human on the cot; who later turned out to be dead. Worst of all... my head was shaved. Someone had buzzed all my hair off. The fuck?!

Needless to say, I was pissed. Beyond pissed. But stripped of all my resources and my omni-tool I was helpless. At least, for now.

I had learned that the drell woman's name was Mira, she'd been abducted from one of the Hanar colonies. She was very pretty, her scales were almost a sea green colour with emerald marking; like freckles on her body.

"You're were here to try and shut the whole place down?" she asked as we sat next to eachother in the corner.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm with C-SEC."

"And you fell through the vent?"

Nodding I spread my hands. "I grew up on the streets, a duct rat is what they call children like me, I used to do crap like that all the time... guess I got to big."

Mira wrung her hands. "But people will come looking for you right?" she asked.

"I actually have two people here on Omega with me. Two drell actually." she looked over at me as curiously when I noted they were drell like her.

"Both C-SEC?" she questioned.

I shook my head, felt weird with no hair. "No, well the one, Kolyat, he's with me on community service." she eyed me oddly. "Yeah I know it's really almost an unofficial community service thing, long story; and Thane, he's Kolyat's dad; he served with Commander Shepard."

"_Thee _Commander Shepard?" she looked shocked.

I grinned. "Yep, he didn't want us going here alone and the situation ended with all three of us together."

"Your unusual for a human, you know?" she grinned herself; the first time I'd seen her do so.

I nearly laughed. "Yeah, most of humanity would say the same thing."

We talked more, seeing as we had no shortage of time to do so. I learned she'd been part of the compact as Thane had been, only her training wasn't in the field of killing but secretarial work. She'd been a personal assistant to Hanar public official who had travelled to the Colony of Belan a month or so ago. She'd been heading to the spaceport to make sure their travel arrangements were in order when she'd been abducted. I also learned she was only 17.

I told her about my life, growing up on the streets and learning my hacking abilities and eventually moving up to C-SEC and working as a 'Jack of all trades' until Bailey discovered my abilities after I saved the network.

"You started working for C-SEC when you were 15?" Mira asked, her voice sounded sceptical.

I shrugged. "I went in an kept bothering Bailey, the Captain, until he said I could push paper and make coffee and crap; get me off the streets. After the network had been hacked and a virus implanted in the central database I was the one who sorted it out and traced it to the head of Networking. Bailey went under the radar and hired me into that division. Bailey does a lot of crap 'off the record' and under the radar." I laughed. "According to C-SEC files I was 19 then and am 24 now, that and my name is Lee Penrod."

"What is your name? You said Tech but-" she trailed off.

"I know, but that's the only name I've ever had. I was always good with technology; the other duct rats they, well they started calling me that. We all have nicknames, none really ever go by anything normal like Jack or Jill." she laughed at my horrid name choices.

"Tech seems to suit you well, anyway." she smiled genuinely.

I laughed. "Yeah, well I've come along way since then; most recently I guess because of Kolyat."

"You care for him?" her interest was peaked.

In my mind I recounted our first meeting and all the little things that have happened; and all the big changes. "Very much, yes."

Talking in the hallway drew our attention away from ourselves. The door opened to our room and two Blue Suns mercenaries entered; both Baterian.

"Alright human, your coming with us." one of the Baterians said gruffly.

I frowned but didn't get up. "Look, I have very dangerous people who will be looking for me, it would be best to just turn around and walk back out to were you came from."

They exchanged glances, then one laughed. "Should have thought of that before you went spying in the air ducts. Your not going to fetch much of a profit with a face like yours but you'll be worth at least a few creds."

I clenched my fist and stood up. "Alright, fine. Take me and drug me up or whatever fucking shit you wanna do but let Mira go." I looked back at her as she look from them to me. "She doesn't deserve this crap."

One of the Baterians got in my face. "You not in the best bargaining position, human."

I didn't falter or back down. "I've killed ones like you before... I'll have a hell of a time killing you too." Well I killed one baterian before.. that counts for something.

His eyes narrowed, all of them as a low growl escaped his throat. I saw my chance and took it. Quickly I slammed an uppercut right into his windpipe. The baterian fell back choking and wheezing.

His friend rushed over and I dodged his attempt to jump me. Mira leapt up and slammed her fist into his jaw; he fell back with a grunt.

Two more guards rushed in after hearing the commotion. I felt electricity burst against my back as a taser made contact and I buckled; body convulsing I barely had time to register they did the same to Mira.

Now, I don't know how long I was out for but I knew it couldn't have been too long. I could hear talking and something pricked the skin of my arm. My body clenched instinctively and I pulled against the bonds that held me.

My eyes flew open as a Turian pulled out the needle. "Just something to make you more cooperative, relax." he laughed coldly.

"Where's Mira?" I hissed.

He seemed to think a moment. "Your drell friend, yeah, heard she broke Wyat's jaw; pretty little thing. She's in the room next door getting the same treatment."

"Why the drugs." I asked. My head was getting cloudy and I felt limp.

He looked up from the desk across from me. "Well, _your_ being shipped off the station. Seems some buyer saw the pics of you we sent out to our client list and took a liking to you. 10,000 credits; not much but more then anybody thought you would fetch anyway."

I had no desire to ask anymore questions, my mouth seemed to not want to open. My body felt lethargic, I wanted to move but my limbs wouldn't respond, I was so tired.

Once again my world went black.

* * *

The next day Kolyat returned to the warehouse. "Can I help you?" the ever friendly Baterian asked.

"Yes, I spoke with Lavia yesterday, I was wondering if you'd had any other humans prepped for sale yet? She said you might."

The baterian opened is omni-tool and Kolyat noted his throat was bruised black and blue. "Yeah, we had one new. She's been purchased though," he snorted. "Not before punching me in the throat, little bitch."

Kolyat's heart sped up. There was no questioning that was Tech. "Is their anyway I could see her?"

The baterian eyed him. "She's already been bought, Sir."

"I'll pay double." Kolyat was desperate but tried to make it show as if he was just a cool bidder.

He seemed conflicted. "All sales are final. Shame though, she only went for 10,000 creds. Ugly thing anyway, we got better ones if you wanna take a look."

Kolyat's eyes narrowed. "No thank you, I'll have to discuss this with my _benefactor_." he growled out the last word harshly before turning and hurriedly making his way to the next alley where Thane was waiting.

"He said they had a human but she's been bought!" Kolyat slammed his fist into the wall. "Extranet bidder, 10,000." he pounded his fists into the side of the building. "I _knew,_ I knew she shouldn't have gone alone!"

"We'll get her out." Thane tried calmly.

Kolyat rounded on his dad, he'd had enough. "I'm done with this calm as hell shit! Tech is in there! RIGHT NOW! Your supposedly the best _fucking ASSASSIN in the gods damned GALAXY!_" he roared. "So why don't you go in there and get her!"

Thane stood still though all his sons shouting. When he was finished Thane replied simply, "Tonight."

* * *

I was in the dark, and moving. Voices were all around me, I tried to get my bearings and the best I could reason was I was in some sort of container. A shipping container, large enough for moving but I was alone; most likely being loaded onto a ship; off the station as the turian had said.

This was all my fault; like those red sand dealers I'd run into the first day I met Kolyat, I'd been stupid, he'd been right. They could have been armed and would have killed me to get away.

This was my assignment... and I messed it up. I was a disgrace of a C-SEC officer; a fake. All I was good at was sitting behind a desk and hacking terminals; _that _was my edge.

I was a fighter, but I was 93 pounds and 5'2... against as group of Baterians I was nothing. Target practice maybe.

Truthfully I was scared. This was not a position I was prepared to be in; sold of too some guy as a slave; a sex slave at that, hell I'd never even _had _sex before. Hopefully it's just a cleaning his house sort of slave job.

I wanted to punch myself, was I really giving up?

...

Night had fallen, or at least as far as nights come on Omega, and the two drell had headed down to the warehouse. Kolyat had his gun, Thane carried a sniper and his Carnifex. They walked around the back of the building; staying in the shadows.

Thane gestured to a pipe that led to the roof. "This is the most likely way Tech was able to infiltrate the building." he motioned for his son to follow as he began scaling it with ease.

Kolyat, on the other hand, had trouble finding his footing and nearly fell three times, all while cursing to every god he could think of.

Once on the room Thane pointed to the discarded vent. "Through here, this is how she went in."

"And never came back out."

Thane nodded. "The most likely scenario is, Tech went in through here and while in the ventilation duct it gave way and she fell exposing herself."

"So we're not getting in that way."

Thane shook his head and moved to the door that connected to the lower levels. Quickly he jammed it with his omni-tool, unlocking it and allowing them to enter.

It was dark inside and a stairway led down to an overhead catwalk, presumably to the large room with the containers.

"This will serve our purpose fine." he gestured for Kolyat to follow but keep silent.

Kolyat watched his father move with such stealth and grace that he could never hope to possess; this was a side of his father he never had seen before.

A blue Suns merc walked a head on the catwalk; his back to them as he made his rounds.

Without a sound Thane came behind him, grabbed the back of his neck and gripped his chin before give a swift twist and killing the man outright.

It all was so quick Kolyat almost didn't believe it even though his memory would never let him forget it.

Thane waved him forward. "There are two down below, stay up here and wait for me to signal you."

Before Kolyat could protest Thane was over the railing and landing silently on the floor below.

Kolyat watched as he snapped ones neck, turned, punched the other in the throat and twice quickly in the chest; snapping the man's windpipe and shattering his sternum; all in the blink of an eye.

Cautiously Kolyat moved along the catwalk to the stairs and began his decent, their was a door on the wall to his right at the bottom of the stairs, maybe that led to where they were keeping Tech.

Suddenly the door hissed open and a Turian walked out spotting him. "Hey!" he shouted, he reached for his gun but Kolyat was quicker. His biotics flared and he hurled the man across the room slamming his into the wall.

Thane rushed over, eyes wide as shouting filled the large room. "Kolyat!" he shouted as a bullet nearly missed his head.

Kolyat ducked behind a container breathing heavily. "Fuck dammit!" he cursed.

"I told you to wait till I signal you." Thane scolded.

He pulled out his gun as he huffed, "Sorry, _father." _

Thane ducked out of cover and quickly killed one of the advancing Blue Suns with his own biotics.

"Well, I have been up against worse." he said as a bullet hit the wall opposite them.

Quickly Thane dispatched another with two shots from his gun. "As long as they don't-"

"Heavy mech, incoming!"

Thane glanced at Kolyat. "This just got more complicated." The sound of rapid fire shots pounded against their cover. "Alright Kolyat, I'm going to need your help." Thane said calmly.

Suddenly Kolyat felt sick again. "Okay..."

"I'm going to run to behind that container and draw their attention. I need you to fire as many rounds into the mech as you can."

Kolyat nodded and Thane smiled at him. "You can do it, Kolyat." with that said he ran quickly across the aisle to the opposite container drawing the mech's fire.

Kolyat jumped from his own cover and fired round after round into the machine. Quickly popping his heat sink and repeating the process. A burst of dark energy impacted it as his father used his biotics. Kolyat just kept shooting, popping in and out of cover; until his gun finally clicked empty.

He tossed his gun aside as his own biotics glowed around him; shouting as he slammed it with all he had; the mech overloaded and lit the room with a loud explosion.

Kolyat's shoulders went slack as he leaned against the back of a container; breathing heavily as his father fired a few rounds taking out the rest of the mercenaries.

Finally Thane came to join him. "All clear." he confirmed. Kolyat nodded catching his breath and trying to slow his heart. Thane laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kolyat," he said, and smiled slightly. "I am so proud of you."

Kolyat smiled weakly. "Lets go get Tech and free these people."

Both of them headed to the door the Turian had come out of and quickly began searching the back rooms. Most were empty, two contained dead bodies, one Quarian and the other a small Asari girl; the Quarian had been stripped of her enviro-suit.

Kolyat vaguely noted how almost human she looked, the face was slightly different but she had long black hair that was fanned out around her as her white eyes stared into nothing. He shivered subconsciously.

The last room they found a slim drell girl sitting in the corner, when she saw them she jumped up. "You!" she said. "Your the ones the human girl talked about! Tech, she said you would come!"

Kolyat's heart sped up again and his body felt numb. "Where is she now?" he asked.

The young drell woman gazed at him "Your Kolyat?" she said, not really a question.

He nodded frowning slightly.

"She spoke of you, I could tell she cares about you very much." she said quitely.

"And I her." Kolyat said without hesitation. "Please do you know anything about where she is."

The young drell looked away sadly. "When the guards came to take her, she threatened them, said she'd kill them," she looked at Thane. "That she knew dangerous people and they would come. One of the Baterians got in her face and she knocked him back by punching his throat, the other rushed her but she dodged him, and I slammed him in the face." she smiled slightly staring off, remembering. "The others came, the shocked her, and I. When I woke up they were drugging me, I asked what they'd done with her... I feared they'd just killed her."

Kolyat's chest constricted painfully; she continued. "The man who drugged me said she was being shipped off the station tonight, some buyer had bought her." she looked back at Kolyat. "The send out pics to regular clients when they get new girls."

"Where off the station!?" Kolyat questioned loudly.

She looked down. "I don't know, but if you hurry you might be able to catch them. I don't remember much but when I was brought in off the ship the docking bay number was 26B. It's most likely a Blue Suns cruiser."

Kolyat nodded. "Come on, we have to get there."

"I know the docking bay in question, it's not far away." Thane said the turned to the drell girl. "Might I inquire as to your name?"

"Mira, my name's Mira Kiralee." the woman replied.

Thane nodded. "Mira, the guards are dead, see what you can do to release the women in the main room, we'll return soon." Thane said. "Come we must hurry."

* * *

I could still hear the talking and bustling of the place around me, my only assurance that we hadn't taken off yet and left the station. More then once some ass faced jackasses would come by and slam their fists into the metal of the container and give me a headache; laughing as they did so.

Some how I had to get out of here, maybe scream and make them open the container then jump whoever when they did so. A death wish maybe... but I sure as hell wasn't going to give up and become some guys bitch.

That was the only plan I had at the moment and nothing else was coming to my head so... here's to hoping.

So I screamed, screamed as loud as I could and as shrill as I could; again and again. Now, usually I'm not a screamer, and I don't recall ever screaming in my entire life, yelling yeah, but this was new.

There was moving outside and shouting; the container was slid open and a merc stood in the entrance, haloed in light.

"The hell-?" He was human. I ran at him and knocked him back flat, I had the advantage of catching him off guard, his head slammed into the ground and his nose cracked as I slammed my fist repeatedly into his face; blood splattered onto my face.

Another merc ran at me and I ducked low, swinging my leg round and knocking his out from under him making fall face first into the side of the metal hold.

Two more surrounded me now, guns drawn this time. Fuck.

"We're not supposed to kill you but your more trouble then your worth, human." It was the Baterian Mira has punched in the face; his two left eyes were purple and swollen.

"I am _not _being some guys slave!" I shouted. Two gun shots cut me off, my body clenched as I prepared for the pain. My eyes widened as both the mercs heads exploded in a gruesome brain filled blast.

More rounds were being fires and three other mercenaries who'd been closing in experienced the same fate.

What the hell was- I smiled widely. They'd come for me.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, before I could react my lips were pulled against my attackers.

Kolyat groaned into the kiss then pulled away and dragged me back into the container where I'd been; that way we were out of the gunfire as Thane leapt down from over head and took out two new mercs with his biotics.

"Kolyat!" I grabbed him and held my head against his chest. "You actually came for me." My emotions were in overload.

"Your surprised?" He questioned. Then his eyes darted up behind me.

I turned just as a merc ran at us. The hold suddenly was filled with the glow of biotics as Kolyat lifted the merc up and slammed him back into the ground; his bones breaking in a sickening crunch.

"So much for not having blood on my hands." Kolyat muttered.

I my eyes sifted from the dead merc to him. "I don't think this counts."

Thane came back into view popping a heat sink. "It is clear for now but more will be coming, we need to move. Now."

I didn't need to be told twice. Kolyat and I rushed after him and out of the docking bay, back into the streets of Omega.

"We're heading back to the warehouse. We're getting the women out and stopping this whole thing." Kolyat informed me as we hurried along.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I agreed.

When we reached the warehouse we made haste in getting through the door; quickly entering the main room to free the women from the housing containers. What we found made us stop.

"Well, well, come back have we Mr. Kiara?" Lavia A'teria spoke. "Made up your mind?"

She was standing in the middle of the room, Mira was on her knees in front of her as Lavia held a gun to her head.

"Let her go A'teria!" I yelled. "It's over, your done."

Lavia narrowed her eyes at me. "You? The girl who fell through the vent? The screwed up C-SEC wanna-be? You think this is over?" she hissed darkly.

Kolyat growled behind me, the sound was low and deep. "It's all over. This is wrong."

"This is business!" She shouted.

I moved forward and pointed at her. "This is slavery!" I yelled. "Your kidnapping these woman and forcing them into slavery for profit!"

She scoffed. "You think this is anymore morally objectionable then what the assassin behind you has done?!"

"These people are innocent." Thane spoke, his voice was cold and dark. "I do not kill the innocent."

She sneered. "No one is innocent." A gunshot cracked the air and Mira slumped to the ground.

"NO! YOU BITCH!" I screamed. Without thinking I grabbed Thane's gun and fired; her biotics flared but a blast as dark energy knocked her back, I wasn't sure if it had been Thane or Kolyat; didn't much care at this point. The first bullet I fired missed but the others found their target as I strode towards her emptying the clip.

I stood over her as her shallow breathing filled the now silent room.

"I hope you never find peace in the embrace of you _goddess_." I growled.

One last shot, that's all that was left... right between her eyes. The gun fell from my hand as Kolyat and Thane ran to my side.

I fell and knelt beside Mira, her breathing was shallow and she was bleeding from a shot that had gone though the outer side of her left temple; luckily had gone right through the back of her head and exited the front, it hadn't become lodged in her brain, or at worst shattered in her skull.

"Mira, stay with me. Come on, we've come to far for you to leave now." I said pulling her head on my lap. Thane was dialling on his omni-tool quickly.

Kolyat handed me some medi-gel. When I questioned why he had it on him he said, "Hanging around you I've learned to be prepared."

I lathered some on her wounds as her eyes fluttered open. "Tech?" she coughed, thick blood trickled from her lips.

"Shh.. it'll be ok, just stay with me."

She smiled faintly. "You came back for me." she whispered.

I nodded. "No one gets left behind in my book. Your going to make it, okay?"

"Someone will be here shortly." Thane said as he closed his omni-tool.

I frowned up at him. "An old contact?" I questioned.

"You know him." was all Thane said.

While we waited Thane and Kolyat went around opening all the containers, freeing the woman from within. Each thanked them profusely, some came over to me and offered their thanks and condolences over Mira; all hoping she'd be ok.

One, a drell woman with bright gold eyes and deep purple scales had actually embraced Kolyat, thanking him for not abandoning them.

Kolyat had smiled awkwardly and they talked for a little while.

Over all there were about 30 women. One of them had told me that it usually was fuller, but due to a high death rate and it being an off season the numbers had fallen. She was a Baterian woman, older who claimed to have been here for years; never being bought. She told me that in a good year they had had over 200 girls crammed into these containers. I was sicked by the whole prospect.

About 10 minutes later Mordin Solus came in hurriedly followed by a human man totting a bag.

"Ah, Tech, good to see not you in this position. Must take a look." he knelt beside Mira who was still breathing lowly. "Ah, yes, see problem. Will need surgery, make sure everything alright. Must get her back to clinic, not far from here. Thane do you mind carrying her?"

As he spoke he gave her a shot of some kind, while muttering to his assistant. Thane knelt down and took her from me.

At Mordin's insistence a good number of the girls also followed us to the clinic to be looked over and receive treatment for the drugs in their systems and for malnourishment.

Mordin was true to his word, the clinic was not far at all and it only took us a few minutes to get there. Oddly enough no passers-by even seemed fazed by the sight of a bleeding shot woman being carried though the streets followed by a gang of ear naked and abused women.

Once there Mordin took everything and we were left to wait.

"This case might go down as the most fucked up in history." I sighed.

Kolyat looked at me. "You should get looked over while we're here." he said rubbing my hand.

"Do I look that bad?" I hadn't even thought of it, not having seen a mirror since I got knocked out.

My drell tried to smile. "No..." I frowned sceptically. "Well, your face is all bruised and..."

"Some jackass shaved my head I know." I stated. "But you did say hair doesn't matter."

He pulled me against him. "I did, and I meant it." he kissed my forehead. "I just want you safe."

Mordin came out a hour or so later and informed us Mira was going to be alright. Kolyat made me get looked over and the salarian determined I had bruised ribs and a broken nose.

"It's been broken before... it'll heal." I grunted.

Mordin stared, then reached over and snapped my nose back in place with a crunch. "Damn!" I growled. "You know that shit hurts, Mordin."

"There, will need some medi-gel and painkillers once adrenaline wears off. Otherwise will be fine."

I grunted again. "Sounds good, Mordin." I scratched the back of my neck. "And thanks for rushing over to save Mira."

"No need for thanks. Just doing job. Always happy to help." he smiled.

Once everything was done the three of us headed back to the hotel, promising to return and visit Mira tomorrow for an update on how she was doing.

We entered the lobby and the Baterian looked up. "Found Omega's underbelly did ya?"

I flipped him off and we took the still creaky andscary elevator up to our rooms.

Outside our rooms I stopped Thane, laying a hand on his arm. "Sere," I said softly. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

Thane smiled down at me. "I need no thanks, Tech. You know I would never leave you behind." he gestured to his son, who was leaning back against our door pretending not to listen. "Neither would, Kolyat." Thane leaned closer. "He would have gone to the edge of the galaxy and back for you; as would I." he laid a hand on my shoulder. "You are as a daughter to me."

A feeling erupted in my chest, an unusual, but not unwelcome feeling. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you, Sere." No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I wans't sure how to handle it.

When I let go he smiled warmly at me. "It is my honour, young siha."

Behind me Kolyat coughed. We both turned at looked at him. "Oh Kolyat, no need to be jealous, I'll give you attention in a minute." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He stared at me boredly. "Really?"

Kolyat walked nearer. "She's right though," he said as I leaned back into the wall watching him. "I couldn't have gotten her back with you you, dad."

Thane smiled at his son. "Do not doubt your abilities, Kolyat. I am so very proud of you." Kolyat leaned in and embraced his father, the expression on his face spoke volumes. "For as long as the Gods permit it, I will watch over you;" he pulled back and put his hands on Kolyat's shoulders, looking from him to me. "Both of you."

When all was said and done Thane stood, hands behind his back studying us both. "You both have done great things today; many innocent people are free because of your actions." he smiled. "You've both grown up to be such amazing people, there is much to be proud of. " he bowed slightly. "And both of you have earned some rest. We will speak in the morning, goodnight to both of you."

"Goodnight, Thane." I smiled, Kolyat grinned and pulled me into him. "Night, dad."

Once inside our room I decided to take a well deserved shower; Kolyat didn't argue. After all the shit we'd been through... a shower was mandatory.

I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts before heading into the bathroom. Kolyat laid back on the bed flipping though the channels on the holo-screen.

"No porn!" I warned jokingly.

Kolyat laughed sarcastically. "Look your favourite; Elcor gone wild!"

He remembered my icon name; well of coarse he did. "Your too sweet!"

"Whatever."

Now much as I detested the stains in the tub I could deny the warm water running over me felt great. Like all the day's grime and filth; all the nasty feeling were being wiped away down the drain.

The soap provided by the hotel left much to be desired. It smelled like pine trees and came in the form of a brown bar that gave it a distrusting look.

Though I couldn't complain, soap was soap and I needed to be clean; despite the fact that I was going to smell like a shitty skycar air freshener.

I closed my eyes and let the water work it's magic, taking deep breaths trying to clear my mind; what I didn't expect though was the two arms that wrapped around me as I soaked in the sensation.

"I thought I'd lost you." Kolyat whispered into my head. Guess I don't have hair anymore to whisper into do I?

"I'm right here..." I replied calmly. I turned to face him, laying my head against his chest. "Because of you."

Kolyat looked down at me. "I would have done anything... _anything_ to bring you back." he whispered. "All I could think about that first night you were gone was how I was to weak to save my mother-" he looked away and drew in a shaky breath. "I felt like I was 10 years old again and losing everything."

No other words were spoken, there didn't seem the need for them. As if modern language didn't contain the right words.

We stayed like that, holding eachother, for a good long while, eventually moving so that he was laying back against the tub and I was laying against him between his legs; the water running over both of us.

Nothing still was ever said, both of us were content in our silence; no words were spoken but just _being _together was enough.

That was a first for me; never had I been so at peace with simply being close to someone.

So much had changed in such a short period of time I almost didn't think it was possible. I got into school, nearly got raped, had a hit put on me, killed a baterian mercenary, _been _technically killed by the same mercenary, saw the afterlife, gone to the Afterlife on Omega, been nearly sold as a slave, and killed the Asari at the heart of an intergalactic slave ring.

…..and I have a family.

That is all I could ever want and more than I deserve.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review. I seriously want your honest opinion of how this turned out. Aria was really hard to write for... seriously, I don't know why but she was. **

**Thoughts? Feeling? Criticism? Y'all are awesome, BEYOND AWESOME for reading this. Seriously I have the most comments on this one then I've ever gotten; this is huge for me, so THANK YOU ALL!**

**TITLE NAMED AFTER THE SONG:**

**I'd come for you- nickleback**


	14. Enjoy the Silence

**It's been too long! FINALLY AND UPDATE! (more at the end I'll see ya then!) **

* * *

Everything seemed back in order, well as much as it could. The next morning I contacted Bailey and explained everything that went down. Sure Lavia was dead; not exactly the way I'd pictured this cased turning out. Then again a lot of things hadn't gone as planned. Bailey had sighed but none the less said I'd done well and he was glad I was alright.

Now Thane, Kolyat, and I made our way back to Mordin's clinic to check on Mira and the other, now freed, prisoners that had checked in for medical treatment.

Upon entering, the salarian's assistant, Daniel, waved us over. "Mordin's in with Mira now, I'm just checking over the other survivors. You can go in if you want."

I thanked him before entering into the small windowless room, lit by dull yellow tinted ceiling lamps; the door hissing as we walked through.

"Vital signs gaining strength. Shows promise." the salarian looked up and smiled. "Will make a full recovery."

Nodding slightly I looked over at Mira who was sporting a good deal of bandages over her head; the faint tint of blood was visible. Her face was bruised slightly, it stood out deeply from her seemingly paler face.

"You came." her voice was faint; light yet raspy.

A ghost of a smile hinted at my lips. "I told you I would." I looked back at Kolyat and Thane. "They would."

"Lavia.. she is dead?"

I nodded. "And never coming back."

The young drell smiled slightly, her gazed seemed distant and I guessed she was probably lost in a memory. After a few beats she closed her eyes tightly. "So many memories..." when her eyes reopened she looked towards Thane and Kolyat. "Eidetic memory can be such a burden."

"That it can." Thane agreed.

Kolyat huffed. "You can say that again."

"I can't even imagine having to remember all of this perfectly for the rest of my life." I said. Even with my imperfect memory I'm going to have a hard time forgetting this place.

Mira sighed. "You learn to live with it, move on." she smiled almost bitterly. "Try not to dwell on the whole 'getting shot in the head' thing."

"What will you do now that you're free?" I asked. "Will you go back to Belan?"

Mira seemed to think for a moment as Mordin shuffled through some things on the table; singing under his breath as he did so; something about 'I study species turian, asari, and baterian' if I heard correctly.

"I don't know, maybe I'll head to the Citadel; start over." she tried to shrug but winced. "Just put as much space between me and Omega as possible."

I couldn't argue with that; if I never had to see this station again I could die happy. "Maybe I'll see you there." I turned to Mordin. "You got any paper?"

The salarian looked up, nodded slightly and handed over a sheet of thin paper. I grabbed a pen off the desk and scribbled down my Comm and Extranet addresses. "Keep in touch." I handed it to her. "I wanna know how you're holding up. If you need anything, I'm in Zakera Ward."

Mira smiled. "I will, and Thank you, for everything. You're a good friend."

Something warm spread it's way into my chest at her words. No one had ever said that to me.

I was a good friend?

"Stay safe, Mira." I smiled.

My young drell friend gave a weak thumbs up. "Will do, Tech. Same goes for you."

"I'll try." I smirked and clapped Kolyat on the shoulder. "I don't think this one can take any more excitement like that for a while."

Kolyat huffed.

After all the goodbyes had been said, and I was sure Mira was going to be ok, (Mordin assured me again and again she was) we headed back out to the main room where Daniel was tending to the other ex-slaves.

Slowly I made my way over, taking them all in: all together there were about 25 of them, and those were just the ones that had opted to come with us. Others had struck out on their own, maybe to find family around the station.

The group consisted of four anorexic looking human woman; two had their hair shaved off like mine; the other two sported long wavy curls, now dulled and matted; both however had lost their sheen and looked as though they hadn't showered properly in weeks, if not more.

Next to them were 3 drell woman, one with bright orange scales, another teal like Kolyat but with different markings along her face; almost like human freckles. But the last I found to be quite stunning; deep coloured scales, I couldn't tell if they were blue or purple; maybe both. But her eyes, those were what drew me in; I'd seen golden eyes like that before, when I died; they reminded me of Irikah's. It was almost eerie...

They all talked among themselves but cast gazed over at us before lapsing back into hushed conversation.

Across the room from them were 5 turian females, each sporting different clan face markings; the clothes they had been forced into hung off their lithe bodies terribly; they definitely hadn't been intended for turian bodies.

Near them sat four baterian women, each seemed grouchier than the last; I couldn't blame them. Their eyes, all four of them, seemed dull. Their skin pulled taunt over unhealthy faces. They seemed wary of everyone around them.

Against the far wall in their own group was 7 asari, all in varying shades of blue or purple, varying tattoos made them discernible. They talked among themselves and behind them I spotted 2 salarian women, I supposed; salarians mostly look the same, no matter the gender; aside for colouration.

As my mind tried to wrap around this group of unfortunates in front of me, I hardly realized the deep purple drell with the golden eyes walk over to us. She stopped in front of Kolyat.

"You came before, as a buyer." she said, her voice was higher than any drell I had heard before. Even her accent was different, I likened it to the middle eastern dialects of Earth.

"I was looking for someone," Kolyat revealed, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me over to him. I wondered vaguely if they spoke the same language... what drell language even sounded like without a translator.

The drell woman regarded me. "You're the human who fell through the vent when they were taking Liala away."

I nodded assuming Liala was the albino drell I'd seen that night, bought by the turian. "I came from C-SEC to shut Lavia down."

"We are all in your debt." she inclined her head. "Thank you for freeing us."

I broke away from Kolyat and laid a hand on her shoulder, a lopsided grin on my face. "Glad I could help."

She smiled slightly as a few more of the survivors gathered around.

"If it hadn't been for your intervention," a deep purple asari said quietly. "Well, I don't even want to think of what would have happened."

"We won't forget this, any of us." one of the turian female said.

I noticed one of the baterian women come closer, cautiously until she was in front of me. "I never thought I would have anything kind to say about a human," she started. "But you've made me think twice. Thank you."

I nodded slightly, surprised by her words. In response she smiled slightly before returning to her seat.

Someone tapped my shoulder and made me turn round; it was Daniel. "Mordin told me to tell you not to worry, they'll all make it. He's giving them nutritional supplements to combat the malnourishment. Most will be OK to leave by tomorrow." I nodded slightly and thanked him. "He also wanted me to give you this;" he handed me a bottle. "Said he thought you'd need it."

I turned the bottle over in my hand and read the label; _Sirta scalp nourisher; Grow long and strong hair in triple the time!_

"Funny, Mordin." I mumbled. "Thanks, Danny."

The assistant nodded and walked back to the main desk.

For the next few minutes we stayed and talked with a few more of the survivors. It seemed they'd all grown extremely close within their own groups. I wished the best for them, no one deserved this.

The three of us opted to head back to the hotel room; Kolyat seemed uneasy the whole time we were at the clinic, he relaxed only slightly on the way back.

As much as I wanted to celebrate this achievement, all the women we had freed; I couldn't stop thinking about the drell, Liala. I hadn't been able to save her; I hadn't been cautious enough and she had been taken. God only knows where she was now.

The feeling of melancholy seemed to haunt me.

"It's good to know they'll all recover." Thane said to my left. "You seem troubled however."

Was it that obvious? "I'm fine, Sere." I could hear the lie in my own voice and almost feel Kolyat's concerned expression I was sure he was now sporting, even without looking at him.

No one said anything until we arrived outside the hotel and a turian in Blue Suns armor stopped us. "Hey you. Aria wants to speak with you."

I looked up and cocked an eyebrow lazily. "Later, not really in the mood right now."

For a moment the turian looked taken aback, obviously this was not a response he was used to getting when he told someone Aria wanted to see them.

"It's not smart to keep her waiting-" he tried but I cut him short.

Today was not the day. "You know what else is not smart? Pursuing the subject, I am _not _in the mood!"

I didn't even stop to wait for a response before retreating into the shitty excuse for a hotel; the grumpy baterian watched me boredly as I entered and thumped the elevator button repeatedly.

"Elevators out, stairs are through the door." he growled.

Perfect.

Once inside the room I dropped the bottle of shampoo in the bathroom and flopped down on the bed and sighed loudly. Kolyat shuffled awkwardly near the door. "You ok?" he tried softly.

I didn't look at him, nor did I remove the hand that I had cast over my eyes. "Fine."

"Don't give me that. I _know _something is bothering you."

Damn Kolyat and his persistent nature. "Fine." I growled. "The drell, Liala, she mentioned. She was in the process of being bought by some asshole turian when the duct gave way and I fell. If I hadn't fucked up, if I had been more cautious... I could have saved her." I confessed.

Truthfully, as much as I may try to hide it behind my tough girl exterior, some things really bothered me and I had regrets regrets that hung over me like a wet blanket and lurked persistently in my idle mind. Liala could be several hundred light years away now and subjugated to god knows what because of my mistake.

Kolyat sat on the edge of the bed looking me over with a concerned expression on his features. "That's not your fault."

I half laughed sarcastically. "Bullshit."

"No, don't. You couldn't have known." He tried.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. "I should have! When I was a kid, crawling through ducts was second nature to me. I should have taken into account that I'm not seven anymore! I thought I could do this all by myself and she paid for it." I snapped. "That's on me."

I didn't wait for his reply, honestly I didn't feel like accepting any of whatever comfort he might try to give; quickly getting up I headed to the bathroom, locked the door and flipped on the shower.

Thoughts were running amuck in my head and it was starting to ache; add that to the nauseous feeling that was hammering it's way into my gut.

I went to run my fingers through my hair only to growl in frustration when I was reminded I had little to none now. My eyes wandered to the bottle of shampoo that Daniel had given me from the clinic. Grabbing it angrily I slid into the too hot water and let it do its thing.

The feelings that now consumed me were new, something I didn't expect. At my time with C-Sec I had seen many different things that 'citizens' didn't have to. Murder scenes, I'd been to a few; mostly for hacking encrypted terminals and consoles. But something about these captured women had hit strong within me. How many had been sold before our intervention? It was so... Barbaric.

I popped the top of the shampoo container, the shower filled with the smell of some fruit I couldn't place. Pouring some in my hand I frowned; it had the consistency of mud and the look of phlegm.

Hell, at least it smelled good. I slapped some on my head and sat back for the recommended 10 minutes the instructions listed.

Sometime around fifty minutes later I emerged bringing with me a wave of steam that floated out of the bathroom and dissipated quickly. I looked around expecting to see Kolyat laid out on the bed or sitting watching a vid but the room was empty.

Quickly I threw on some street clothes and headed across the hall to Thane's room. "Hey, Thane, is Kolyat in there?" I asked through the door while knocking; no answer. "Sere?" Nothing.

They left me. Huh, well isn't that just a fine how do you do.

I decided to head down to Afterlife and get that over with. As I exited the building I turned to the Baterian who was behind the counter still regarding me boredly. "Did the two drell I was with leave?"

He grunted and nodded, "About forty minutes ago."

"Did they say where they were going?"

The baterian scowled. "No. Do I look like I'd give a shit."

This guy is such a pain in the ass.

"Somebody likes their job." I muttered under my breath but just loud enough for him to hear me before exiting the building.

The walk to Afterlife was filled with druggies trying to sell me goods and Asari prostitutes trying to talk me into 'Embracing Eternity', like hell; that crap weirded me out. God I want off this rock, Citadel druggies I could deal with; the guys here were a whole other breed.

The bouncer at the door let me slide in ahead or everyone again, much to the disdain of the line, many of which I think I remembered seeing the first time around. Even in the long hall that lead to the main club the lights and dull thud of the bass was giving me a headache; it forced itself in your body as if you take over as your heartbeat.

As the doors slid apart I looked up at the raised platform that held the 'dancers'; I'd noticed Kolyat giving them more than a brief glance over the first time we were here.

I watched for a few moments as one did some sort of sliding backwards while spinning trick, I wasn't sure all the mechanizations of it, all I knew was that it would break my spine.

I walked past the bar making a mental note to have at least one drink before leaving and headed up the stairs to Aria's personal area.

"You wanted to see me?" I commented, the Asari's eyes felt like they were boring a hole through me.

She motioned for me to take a seat, which was unexpected; I complied and slid onto the couch as far from her as I could.

"You've been causing quite a stir round here." she started, her voice was clipped and not amused.

Her head turned as she looked me over again. "You managed to take down the entire operation; and put a bullet in A'teria's brain."

"Does that mean something to you?" I questioned.

Aria narrowed her eyes at me. "This is my station, what happens here... is my business." she responded curtly. "But that's not the reason I called you here."

"Then what was?" I wondered aloud.

Aria uncrossed her legs and leaned back. "I called you here because I have a proposition for you."

This piqued my interest. "What kind of proposition?" What would Aria want from me?

"While you were out doing your '_investigation' _I have a few of my guys run checks on you." she leaned forward. "If your hacking skills are half as good as what they tell me, it would be in my interest to keep you around."

My eyes widened slightly. Now this was something I definitely hadn't expected. "You want me to work for you?" I was completely baffled and at a loss.

"As of late there has been certain, information, that has been slipping the net. I need someone who not only can monitor the data flow but hack through nearly any terminal I need." she cast a look at the two armed baterian's on the landing below. "People with skills like that are difficult to find."

In my head I was trying to assess this new development quickly. Could I really accept? Was that even an option? Working for Aria? Living on Omega? This was the first time I'd actually been off the Citadel, I couldn't abandon it. Could I?

"I appreciate the offer, but my place is with C-SEC." The Citadel was my only home, I couldn't leave it.

Aria shrugged dismissively. "If you ever change your mind... you know where to find me."

Well at least she took it well...

On my way to the bar my omni-tool pinged, I could barely hear it over the bass: and quickly I hurried out into the street before answering.

Kolyat.

"Tech, where are you?" His worry filled voice rasped into my ear piece.

I rolled my eyes. "I went to talk with Aria, you both were gone so I didn't bother waiting."

A sigh hissed through my ear piece. "Well meet us back at the hotel."

"Shhhh... your... shhhh breaking up... shhhh..." I tried my hardest not to laugh. "shhhhhh"

In my head I could almost see Kolyat's 'less than amused' expression. "Tech! Just get back here, I don't want to have to rescue your ass again."

"Forever your damsel in distress, Koly." I cooed before hanging up.

Guess that drink I promised myself would have to wait, I thought as I headed out of the Gozu district.

The same hookers were in their respectable spots; the insane baterian was still preaching about the end being neigh and still called me a blight as I passed. Asshole. Do people go to sleep?

I passed the commercial hub and entertained the thought of buying Kolyat something. As I passed a small shabby store I stopped and approached the counter; an elcor greeted me.

"With barely contained excitement: Welcome to Omega Mementos, we sell all matter of items to commemorate your visit to Omega."

"You don't get many visitors do you?" I questioned as I eyed the kiosk.

The elcor looked down, at least I think it did. "Lugubriously: The shop does not see many patrons. Please feel free to browse the kiosk."

I nodded in response and shifted though the line of merchandise. Cups, model ships, wow they even have snow globes. However I thought it would be funnier to get Kolyat something he could wear so I settled on a t-shirt that read "BLUE SUN IN TRAINING" over a picture of their logo.

I think that had a less chance of getting me killed then the one with Aria's displeased face on it that read; "I KISSED AN ASARI AND LIKED IT"

"Happily: Thank you for your purchase, come back soon."

I gave a two fingered salute to the elcor as he handed me my shirt before I took off vowing to get a picture of my stoic drell in this shirt.

When I arrived in the lobby the baterian grunted at me; what does he sleep in this place, dear god go home or something.

"Your boyfriend wants you ASAP. He was asking where you went. Do I look like a VI to you people?"

I boredly stared at him. "No, a VI doesn't bitch as much."

He narrowed his eyes and growled. Away I fly! … Before he throws a chair at me or something.

Up on our floor I slid the key card into my door and it popped open with a beep, it didn't surprise me to find Kolyat waiting impatiently for me.

"Hey Kol." I waved slightly as the door shut behind me.

Quickly he stubbed out his cigarette as his dark eyes looked me over. "I have good news for you." he waved me towards him. "You know that drell woman you were talking about, Liala, well we found her."

My eyes widened. "You bat shit crazy drell... She's still on the station?" I questioned. Honestly I couldn't believe it.

Kolyat shook his head. "No, the turian caught a shuttle to Illium, however, I told my father about it and he did what he does best; called in a few contacts, he said the bastard will be arrested right off the shuttle, the authorities will forward any inquiries to Bailey but father said they'd find enough evidence to convict him."

I made a sound between a shriek and a laugh as I promptly glomped him. "You are the best boyfriend ever." I mumbled into his chest.

When he laughed lowly I could feel it resonate through my entire body. "No, I'm not, but thanks." he ran his hand over my head and held me closer. "I just couldn't stand you beating yourself up."

"I usually don't make a habit of it; lately it seems though I've been doing a lot of things I never thought I would." I murmured. "Thank you."

Kolyat leaned away for a moment, a brief smile flitted across his lips before he leaned down and pressed them to mine. It was sweet and everything was said with just that simple gesture. Altogether it lasted a few seconds and was followed by a comfortable silence.

Kolyat spoke first and broke it, "What was it Aria wanted?" he asked as he released me.

I picked up his disregarded pack of smokes and helped myself to one. "It was funny really," I said, lighting up. "She gave me an opportunity to work for her."

Kolyat who had been shuffling through his clothes looked up, brow raised. "She wanted you to what?"

"Crazy innit? Wasn't what I expected at all." Smoke laced my words as I spoke; Kolyat eyed me, taking in this development.

He seemed to hesitate. "Did you accept?"

"Hell yeah, think about it; You and me, living like outlaws on this dodgy rock!" I said with finesse. Kolyat's eyes widened; the criminal life was not for him. "That was a joke, dumbass. I can't up and leave the citadel."

He relaxed slightly. "Goddess of Oceans, Tech. Why do you fuck me around like that?" his eyes darted to the shirt I'd left on the bed and he frowned slightly. "What's that?"

I bit my lip and smiled; trying (and failing) not to look like an evil elf. "I got you a present. You know a little souvenir of our time on Omega."

He grabbed the shirt up and sighed exasperatedly. "Couldn't you just have bought me some dances at Afterlife?" the corner of his mouth ticked up.

I contemplated putting my cigarette out on his arm but decided to settle on simply using my words. "And ruin your innocent virgin mind? I think not."

He rolled his eyes at me as he unfolded the shirt. "Oh this is a joke..." his eyes settled back on me as he flipped the shirt around. "Blue sun in training? I'm not wearing this."

My face adapted the saddest look I could muster. "But I bought it just for you..."

"Don't, don't do that." his brow cocked up accusingly.

One way or another I was going to get him to put it on and there would be pictures. "Kolyat, please... just wear it tonight." I tried. "You don't have to walk round the street with it on."

"Yeah, I'd probably be shot." he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly. "You can't be serious."

I frowned. "Just put the damn thing on."

Even from across the room I could swear I heard a low growl of irritation resonate from his throat. But surprisingly he pulled the loose fitting shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it on the bed.

Subconsciously I bit my lip; damn he had a nice body. Unfortunately, Kolyat caught this and raised a brow as a smug smile took over his lips. "Sure you want me to put this on?" he dangled the shirt in front of him. "Or do you just want to admire the view?"

Well damn, that certainly was proving a difficult decision. I did love all the red areas that seemed to highlight his already pretty defined body even more...

"Put the damn shirt on." for my sanity you damn drell.

Not sure if he rolled his eyes or not, from this distance it was hard to tell but he did put the shirt on all the same.

The smirk that crept upon my lips was something I couldn't hold back. Don't get me wrong, the shirt looked good on him; meaning it was nearly skin tight and left little to the imagination.

"It's too small." he complained; arms crossed over his chest.

Before I could reply a knock made me turn. "Hold that thought, Koly."

I smacked the panel and the door slid open. "Hey, Thane." he inclined his head slightly and I moved to allow him entry.

"Good Evening, Tech." he smiled. "I assume Kolyat has already informed you of the good news." his brow raised slightly as he noticed Kolyat.

Kolyat beat him to any remarks he might have had. "Don't... don't say anything."

"Charming as ever." I joked. "Yeah he told me. Thanks for that, Sere." I gave him a quick one armed hug, didn't want to over do it by glomping his ass.

He reciprocated the gesture and smiled. "No thanks are necessary." his eyes flitted to Kolyat. "And you needn't worry, the shirt looks... very flattering."

Even from here it was hard to miss the how dark his cheeks grew. "Very flattering." I agreed with a quick wink.

"It's too small..." he rebooted his earlier complaint.

I looked him up and down. "No tighter than that body suit getup you usually wear. Seriously do you guys both shop at the same store?"

Even Thane couldn't hide his amused smirk. "His suit used to be mine when I was his age." he answered so Kolyat didn't have to. "Though blue was never my colour."

"Yeah, doesn't compliment your shade of green..." I said seriously, Kolyat made an intelligible sound. "Shut up, it looks fine on you, your not green you twit."

You know, Kolyat has some of the best facial expressions known to galactic kind. As of now he was halfway between a scowl and amusement. "Whatever."

"On another topic, I wanted to let you both know I booked passage back to the Citadel, we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Kolyat grunted in acknowledgement.

"Good, I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime." I stated. "Or I guess two in my case."

"Don't remind me." Kolyat interjected.

Thane inclined his head slightly. "I'll allow you two to bicker in privacy." his voice held a hint of amusement. "I'll see you both in the morning."

The door hissed closed behind him and I heard Kolyat fall down onto the bed with a sigh. "Never thought I'd be missing the Citadel." he said lowly.

"Well compared to this place it seems like the most wonderful place in the galaxy. I know I'll be happy to never see that grouchy baterian again." I said while gathering up an old tee and a pair of loose pants for sleeping. "Put a movie on or something." I instructed as I headed to the bathroom. "And no porn."

Before I closed the door I heard him groan and mutter, "Fine..."

...

The incessant beeping of my omni-tool woke me from a peaceful sleep, I didn't open my eyes right away, my half asleep mind not really grasping the concept that I'd have to turn the damn thing off eventually.

"Shut that thing up..." a low raspy voice groaned near my ear.

I frowned grouchily as I opened my eyes and tapped off the alarm feature; the orange glow vanishing from around my left wrist.

"That movie sucked..." the voice groaned again, more awake this time.  
My arm jerked and elbowed my surly bed companion. "Harry Potter is a classic; still has a huge cult following."

"Good to know there's a cult of child wizard loving crazies out there." He grunted.

I rolled over and glared at him as he rearranged his pillow in some hope of going back to sleep. "He gets older." I argued.

"Well shit I'd hope so, needs to get laid if you ask me..." he yawned closing his eyes again.

"I could say the same about you." I retorted with barely contained laughter.

His eyes flew open as I hopped out of bed and rounded up some cloths. "Get up, we have a shuttle to catch."

"Tease..." A pillow slammed into me and I nearly fell into my bag. I rounded on him as he laughed on the bed.

Quickly I grabbed one of my boots and whipped it in his direction, it hit him squarely in the chest.

"The fuck?!"

I shuffled to the bathroom without looking back. "It's too early to fight with me..."

In the bathroom my reflection caught my attention and I couldn't help but stare. Mirrors are evil that way.

The shampoo was apparently working, an inch or so of growth had appeared; I'd take that as a good sign. I just needed some black hair dye and the whole thing would be better.

The dark circles had deepened, or maybe it was just me, and my forehead was bruised slightly; I didn't want to count the ones I had elsewhere.

The melancholy feeling tried to push its way back into my mind but I pushed it away as best I could.

_Suck it up, Tech._

I exited the bathroom in a haze of steam, after my quick in-out shower, Kolyat was dressed but still laid back in the bed, both eyes closed.

Wait... was he was sleeping? I couldn't help but smile when I noticed what he was wearing. Were those jeans and the shirt I'd bought him?

In the time I'd know him, mind you it hasn't been that long, but I have never seen him in jeans.

This called for pictures. My omni-tool would have to suffice since I didn't have my old school camera on me.

The orange glow encased my forearm as I loaded up the camera app and snapped at least 10 shots from various angles.

"The things I do for you."

My eyes snapped up from the screen and to the now smirking alien on the bed. "Bastard."

"If I get shot on the way to the shuttle depot it's on you."

We met up with Thane in the lobby 30 minutes later, after saying farewell to the ever friendly baterian, who grunted and scowled after I told him how much of a pleasure he'd been, we headed towards the space port to finally be off this rock. Thane had smirked lightly upon seeing his son's shirt. Even though Kolyat still opted to wear his trademarked 'assassin' jacket over it, it still didn't hide the shirt very well.

As a plus he wasn't shot at even once. So it was a pretty easy walk to the space port.

I never realized how dodgy commercial space transports were. Seriously. After riding here on the Normandy I felt like the hull on this shit boat was going to beach any moment and everyone was going to be spaced. The creaks and groans did little to make me feel any better. Don't even get me started on the horrible noises it made when we hit the mass relay. If I never have to leave the Citadel ever again I would die a very happy camper.

Thane would be staying on the Citadel along with us; he apparently was going to Huerta Memorial to see some specialist when we got back. I'd never thought much of his disease before but while we were speaking on the transport I suddenly started feeling very worried. What if Kolyat contracted it?

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" I grasped at hope.

Thane shook his head slightly. "The Hanar are working towards adapting-"

"Yeah, I know but I mean they only just started, right? Why didn't they get on this project sooner? Get some salarians on it."

A thin smile creased the elder drells lips. "The drell are so rare a disease that affects only us is hardly enough to concern the salarians."

"That's bullshit." I growled. "Just because there aren't that many of you doesn't make you any less important then any other race."

Kolyat laughed darkly. "Haven't you noticed most of the people staring in here? Most people have never even seen a drell. No one gives a fuck about Keprals."

That is such crap. "So there is nothing that can be done?"

"With a healthy lifestyle it can be delayed for a few years, though, my allotted time as come and gone." his voice faded off as he looked towards Kolyat who was staring intently at the floor, his face set defiantly.

I put my arm around him and allowed him to lean his head against my shoulder.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep, not sure how on this rickety pile of crap that someone classified as a shuttle, but I did. But by the time I woke up we were already docked at the Citadel.

When we disembarked I couldn't help but smile and take a deep breath; no place like home, right?

Now, I'd like to say things went back to normal after this whole investigation, well as normal as things could be lately but true to the flow so far, things were shifting; changing.

Thane didn't speak much about his Doctor visit, Kolyat didn't say much either. I know the whole thing was hurting him but he was trying to keep it all together. I wasn't sure how to help him; the whole situation frustrated me.

Oh and Bailey has been acting on edge lately. I'm not sure what to make of it, however his Inbox contained correspondence with Councilor Udina with references to an investigation into the current C-SEC executor. That couldn't be anything good.

On top of all that Fak had received another huge shipment request; exactly like the first.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**Gah! It's been too long! It's been an interesting time around here, I'd been studying for my GED test (Which I just found out I passed!) That's been crazy. I started this chapter right after the last one and only just now got on to finishing it. Jeez it was like every time I started writing I'd just go blank.**

** I really hope to get another one out in a speedy manner I really do, I have so many cool ass ideas for the future of this, I just have to get there! However the next few are going to be mostly filler chapters, no earth shaking investigations or near deaths. I have a 6 month gap to account for between the games before the reaper war kicks off (Thats where shits going to get real) so hoping y'all bear with me for it! Thanks for reading and sorry for keeping you all waiting!**


	15. Tu-Fira

**I'm back! Sooo many life problems I don't even want to attempt to list. BUT ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! **

* * *

I hate everything. Have I mentioned that? That's how I was feeling standing in Bailey's office gaping at him as he told me he was leaving.

"I am not leaving, I told you Udina promoted me." he nearly grumbled the last part.

This was all a load of bullshit. "Can't you refuse?"

The ageing Captain looked across at me with an almost defeated look etched in his hardened features. "Don't you think I would if I could, but you can't use refuse an offer from Udina."

"Like hell." I said bitterly.

Bailey sighed and took a long sip of his coffee. "I was planning on getting back home, see my kids, hell even my ex; I may never get back now." he said. "Tech I don't want this but I have no choice in the matter."

I didn't have to like it did I? Hell, why can't things just stay consistent for once.

"But as of right now I am still Captain and it's come to my attention that you passed your final exams."

I frowned slightly. "But those aren't until next week..."

Bailey cast me an almost amused look. "Is there even a doubt that you won't pass? Now look, I don't know who they'll put in here to replace me but I want to make sure you're taken care of; I'm not going to leave you with your ass hanging out. So I'm making you the new head of the Network Division."

My eyes nearly doubled in size, I swear. "You're serious?" a smile split my face; this was too good to be true.

"You earned it kid. I know you'll do me proud."

At this point I could have leapt over the desks and hugged the shit out of him.

"Thank you so much, sir." I settled for a firm hand shake instead.

He smiled one of his rare smiles. "Keep the drell out of trouble, though from what I hear he's doing well so far at the academy."

I remembered the day he'd come back home after this first week of training, he practically passed out on the couch. "He's coming along."

We talked a bit more about the goings on at the academy before I punched out for the day and headed towards home. I still was upset about Bailey leaving, not to mention still in disbelief at my unexpected promotion; one thing after another.

Kolyat wouldn't be back at the apartment yet; in the three weeks since we'd been back on the station Kolyat and I have both been residing in my apartment; Thane opted to take his old apartment as his own.

I wasn't going to complain one bit, Kolyat kept the place spotless, the joint has never looked better.

As I walked along I passed 'Royla's exotic pets' and stopped to look in at the random assortment of fish, alien lizards, birds, and... wait a minute, wait just one god damn minute.

"Excuse me, what is that?" I stopped one of the employees and pointed to what looked like a large ball of hair.

The asari smiled. "We just got that imported from earth yesterday, it's an angora rabbit." she laughed slightly. "Fluffy little thing."

"I wouldn't exactly call it little..." Seriously this thing was the size of a cat.

I brought up my omni-tool and checked how many creds I had in my account.

Currently I had 1700 credits. "How much?"

* * *

Kolyat's whole body was sore. After class they had been working on basic defence; let's just say he was a little more than exhausted. He couldn't remember working his biotics as hard as he did today; his instructor said it was all about conditioning but she was an asari so he doubted she wasn't biased on the subject.

Tech would be home by now; hopefully her day had gone better than his. Though she just sat at a desk all day so he bet his ass it had.

He entered their apartment building and dragged himself up to their 3 floor level. Quickly he punched in Tech's paranoid 30 number passcode and the door slid open.

Not to his surprise he found Tech sitting at her terminal smoke wafting from her position. She turned her head when he entered. "Hey there, Koly."

He slid out of his jacket and hung in on the coat hook he had installed a week earlier. "Hey, Tech-" he stopped as something moved out of the corner of his eye.

He frowned and looked around. "Holy shit!" he backed towards the door as what appeared to be a large mass of hair hopped towards him. "Tech! What the fuck is in our house!"

For a moment he contemplated running out the door.

"Isn't it cute? I bought it on the way home from work." his strange human girlfriend walked over and knelt down, petting the large mass of moving hair.

"I named him Fluffy."

Kolyat was apprehensive. "Where is its face? And what the hell is it?"

Tech frowned for a moment and brushed a load of hair from the front of it, two beady black eyes gazed up at him. "There it is." she said. "And it's a rabbit."

"No... I've seen those rabbit things, that is not a rabbit thing."

Tech picked up the large mass of hair and walked closer to him, he tried his best not to inch away as she held it out to him. "Come on just hold him. He's really nice."

Tentatively Kolyat allowed her to dump the mass of hair into his arms. He held his breath as it nuzzled up to his neck; it tickled.

"Aw, see..." she snapped a pic with her omni-tool.

Kolyat didn't want to admit it, really didn't want to admit it but the thing was kind of cute; in a weird alien hair ball sort of way.

"Ok, so why did you decided to suddenly get this thing?"

Tech fiddled with her hands and bit her lip as if trying to conceal a smile. "Well I have some good news... and some bad news." she started. "Which one do you want first?"

Kolyat sighed and realized he was absent mindedly stroking the large rabbit on his shoulder; he promptly stopped. "Bad, get it over with."

"Ok, well... Bailey's leaving."

Tech looked down sadly.

"What?! Why?" What did that mean for him?

Tech took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her now nearly back to normal hair. "Udina promoted him to Commander; he's going to be working on the Presidium now."

Kolyat didn't want to believe it. "What the hells the good news then?"

Tech smiled brightly. "He promoted me to head of the Network Division!" she did a few bounces up and down excitedly.

A smile broke across his face. "That's wonderful!" he was caught off guard as she slammed into him in an awkward rabbit in the middle hug.

"Isn't it!" she mumbled then pulled back and coughed. "Damn, hair in my mouth." she took the rabbit from off his shoulder and snuggled it tightly. "Your just a big ball of fluffiness aren't you." she cooed.

Kolyat cocked his head and smiled, he'd never seen her like this before... it was endearing. Though now his uniform had a ton of hair all over; he tried brushing it off as best he could, it made no difference.

"Aw, you got hair all over daddy didn't you." her voice was even considerably higher when she spoke to the ball of hair.

"Wait... daddy?"

Tech shrugged. "Well I ain't the man in the relationship." she set Fluffy down and it hopped over to the kitchen leaving them alone.

"So it's our child now?" he raised a brow and smirked. "I had no idea that I was going to become a father when I woke up this morning."

Tech basically giggled when it hopped across the room and down the hall to the bedroom. "Look at it, isn't it awesome!"

Kolyat shook his head. "How much did it cost?"

"900 credits..."

Wait what? "900 credits?"

Tech shrugged her shoulders. "Well it needed food and crap... and a little bed to sleep in."

"What am I going to do with you?"

That was the million credit question.

* * *

I was laid out on the couch being lazy, Kolyat had been in the shower getting ready for school so I decided to lay back and enjoy my day off.

"Fluffy peed on my under shirt..." Kolyat yelled from the bathroom as the door hissed open.

I laughed to myself. "You have more."

"And he left a trail of shit leading to the kitchen."

I leaned back tilting my head over the couch to find Kolyat looking straight down at me.

"I'll get it OCD boy..." heaving myself up off the couch I noticed there was indeed a trail of crap leading into the kitchen. Luckily it was easy to pick up and didn't leave a mess.

Just as I went to get some paper towel to pick up the crap Fluffy hopped in and left a few more presents as Kolyat just stood there watching.

"He loves you..." I cooed in Kolyat's direction.

Kolyat huffed. "Yeah, I'm sure." Fluffy hopped over and sat by his feet as if defying him. "You're lucky the damn thing is cute."

"Daddy loves you Pumpkin."

Kolyat just rolled his eyes. "Your final exams are tomorrow aren't they?"

Man, I love when the drell with the perfect memory humours me by asking questions he knows the answers to.

"Yes..." I drew it out as I threw Fluffy's presents in the trash.

Kolyat was leaning against the wall arms crossed. "You should study."

I nearly scoffed, I really did. "Yeah, ok, _I'll _'study'."

He gave me a knowing look that clearly said, 'Like hell you will' and bent down to pet Fluffy. "And you don't piss on my shirts while I'm gone."

The large bundle of hair responded by hopping away and leaving a few more presents at his feet.

* * *

An hour or so after Kolyat left I decided to take the time to go out and see a few people I have, as of late, been neglecting. Fluffy was bunched up looking adorable in his bed so I filled his bowl with spinach and headed out.

First on my list of stops was to see Fak; I hope vainly that he hadn't been up to too many disruptive deals.

I pinged his bell outside his door and waited patiently as the sound of bottles clanging resonated from within. "I'm coming, I'm coming." the door slid apart and Fak towered over me. "Tech! Long-time no see, I was beginning to think you'd been spaced!"

I laughed darkly. "You ain't going to get that lucky."

Fak moved aside to let me into his less then up kept apartment. "Well after you nearly, whaddya humans say, kicked the bucket, I hadn't heard from ya."

Man, I hadn't let my mind wander to that experience in a while. "Yeah well, even death can't keep me down." Though something lingered in my head that told me that wasn't exactly true.

Fak laughed loudly and I could distinctly smell Ryncol, various bottle scattered about confirmed he had indeed been drinking. "Your tough for a human, Tech, I'll give you that." he held out a bottle. "Drink?"

After the Ryncolatta incident I had a feeling I wasn't going to be drinking anything but coke for years. "Nah, I got errands to run, don't wanna be passed out in an alley on my way around."

Fak shrugged and then seemed kinda anxious. "You ever think about getting off this station?"

This caught me off guard, In all the years I'd known him he'd never asked me this before. "Actually I just got back from Omega, not the greatest place in the galaxy. I don't think I realised how much I loved this crappy citadel before I went there. Don't plan on leaving anytime soon." I wasn't looking at him, rather I was taking in the loads of takeout containers scattered about.

"Well there are other places to go. How about Tuchanka?" he suggested.

I nearly laughed. "Yeah Tuchanka is way more hospitable then Omega."

He still seemed uneasy. "Guess you could always head to Kahje, what with your drell and all."

What was all this about? "Why are you so eager to get me on vacation?"

My krogan friend shrugged as he took a long swing from his bottle. "Ah, Tech, look truth is this station is going to hell, it's only gonna get worse. I just don't wanna see you caught up in it."

I frowned. Did this have anything to do with all those weapons he moved a nearly months ago? "What do you mean?"

"Look trust me ok I've been in this crap hole for nearly 400 years, just..." he paused a moment. "If I message you and tell you to leave for a bit you gotta leave."

What? "What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "What have you gotten mixed up in?"

Fak shook his head and he looked tired. "You know I can't say anything. You're C-SEC-"

"Do you honestly know how many times C-SEC almost had you? I deleted their records I've had your back whenever they started snooping around with your crap!"

For a moment he looked taken aback. Of course he did, he had no clue how closed he'd come to being shut down.

"Tech, I'm just doing the same; looking out for your ass." he sighed lowly and it rumbled in his throat. "Just, do it as a favour to me, if I tell you to bug out you do it."

I didn't like any of this and I was beginning to think stopping over today wasn't the best thing to have done, but on the other hand this was valuable information. I couldn't promise what he was asking for but I could lie.

"Alright, I'll get out if you tell me too."

Fak nodded and smiled. "Alright, makes me feel better anyway. Now, any chance for some poker?"

It was a tempting offer, it was but I had one more person I wanted to catch up with. "Message me a date, can't today sadly I have a few more things to get done before my drell gets back."

A low rumbling laugh filled the space. "Never pinged you as a xenophile. Let alone with a drell."

"I'm full of surprises."

He tossed me a bottle of Ryncol. "Spike his drinks with this, That'll separate the boys from the men."

"Or everyone else from the Krogan." I joked. "Thanks. I'll see you soon for some poker, hey?"

He picked a card deck off his desk. "I'll be ready!"

I left Fak's apartment my head still trying to work around where all this crap was going. I tried to push it back into my head for later analysis; for the most part it worked. The Ryncol was stowed away in my bag as I made my way down towards the Darkstar. I wasn't headed there but to the public comm terminals that were next-door.

As predicted a thin tan skinned man stood talking hastily. "Five cases?" he questioned as I walked up behind him. "Yeah, I mean, yeah, no problem. I'll have them by the end of the day."

"Mouse?" I spoke from behind him making him jump.

His eyes went wide for a moment. "Tech? Shit, you're not here to take me in or something right?" he questioned quickly.

I held up my hands. "Relax, I work in Networking remember? And even if I was I wouldn't anyway. I just wanted to see what was going on with you."

He scratched at the back of his neck. "Right so how's living with Krios going?"

"How did you know?" I frowned slightly. A part of me already knew the answer; it was just one of those things a former duct rat would know. One of those observations that people like us would know.

"I've seen you two around. Put two and two together. He part of C-SC now too?"

I sifted my weight a bit and crossed my arms. "He's at the academy right now; doing pretty good."

Mouse smiled shyly. "Yeah, after, well... I never'd picture him with C-SEC."

"Yeah I think it's good for him, you should come by sometime if you'd like. Kolyat's not a bad cook."

Mouse shuffled his feet a bit. "Yeah, yeah. I might do that."

"Just shoot me a message. Oh, and you gotta see this rabbit I got." I pulled up my omni-tool and bought up the picture of Kolyat holding the large mass of hair.

Mouse actually laughed, not his usual cautious half laugh but a genuine laugh.

"That thing is a rabbit?" his eyes were wide as he tried to stop laughing.

I closed the picture and nodded. "Yeah no shit either! I had to get it... kinda as a present to myself."

Mouse cocked his head and leaned back. "Oh yeah? What's the occasion? Krios ask you to tie the knot?" he smirked a little.

"No! I got promoted!" Mouse's eyebrows shot up. "I am now the head of the Network division."

His eyes went wide again. "No way..." his lip quirked slightly. "Wow. I mean, yeah congrats, Tech."

I smiled crookedly. "Thanks, Mouse. You have to come over to celebrate with us."

He nodded and scratched at the back of his neck again. "Yeah I'll do that." he looked down and fidgeted. "Is Fak going to be there?"

Funny he should mention that. "Nah, he shouldn't be over anytime soon. But speaking of which, do you know what's going on with him? I just got back from his place and he's acting really weird."

Mouse looked around nervously. "Word is he's been doing business with bad people."

I frowned and thought again of the huge weapons shipment, that and the omni messages promising future contact. "What kind of bad people?"

"From what I hear they ain't typical big shots from the Citadel. Most of the really bad guys got cacked up on the Presidium. The guys he's been dealing with are mostly off station; can't say for sure but their bad business."

"Good to see you're still on top of the news around here." I noted.

From the corner of my eye I noticed two Hanar standing off to the side of the corridor flashing quickly back and forth.

"If you want my advice, be careful with him. He's not good people, Tech."

His warning worried me, I always knew Fak wasn't the best of guys. Well of coarse he wasn't he was a black market weapons dealer. But when Mouse actually bothered to warn you that someone was bad; and don't get me wrong Mouse works for some shady people, but his advice was worth heeding.

"I'll be careful."

He wrung is hands and looked around again. "I hope so. I heard you nearly bit it. You were attacked?"

I really had been leaving people out of the loop lately haven't I?

"Yeah, well never a dull moment in my life is there." As of late there didn't appear to be.

The he did something I hadn't expected him to; he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Tech, we go way back, I just don't want to see you hurt."

I reciprocated his gesture. "Thanks, Mouse. I promise I'll be careful."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I hate to cut this short but I have to get this order done by the end of this cycle." I nodded in understanding. "I'll take you up on your offer though."

"Awesome. It was good to see you again, Mouse." I told him honestly.

Another slight smile caught his lips. "You too, Tech."

It felt good to get to talk with Mouse again. I don't think I've actually talked with him properly in... shit a long time. For once I was actually looking forward to having people over to my apartment. May have something to do with the fact that my apartment was much more presentable since Kolyat and I started living together. Kolyat being the insufferable neat freak that he was.

Now I had to get back and make sure Fluffy hadn't trashed the place.

* * *

His back was aching badly. Kolyat had found himself sparing with a young Asari trainee who had flung him back into the wall. Not one of his finest moments, he definitely was getting better with his biotics but he still had a long way to go.

"Hey there, wait up." A feminine voice called from behind him. Kolyat could hear footsteps hurrying to catch up with him. He turned to face the same Asari who had thrown him on his ass.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I got a bit carried away." she smiled shyly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he muttered.

She looked down slightly and held out her hand. "I'm Noomi, by the way."

Kolyat hesitated slightly before shaking the hand offered to him. "Kolyat."

"You're a rare sight around here." she noted as he started walking and she fell into stride alongside him. "Not a lot of drell I mean. You're the first I've ever seen actually."

He unconsciously scratched at the back of his neck. "Uh... yeah."

The two walked in silence for a while both headed to the tram station. "So, what made you want to enter C-SEC?" she finally asked.

Kolyat couldn't really answer that truthfully. "Just wanted to make a difference I guess." he offered.

Noomi nodded thoughtfully. "I can understand that. For me I just wanted to do something different, I'm only 109." she laughed slightly; the sound was light and soft. "Let's just say dancing was never my thing."

Kolyat's mind was drawn to the Asari dancers he'd seen in Afterlife during their trip to Omega.

"We should get together sometime; I live in Kithoi ward, how about you?"

She looked up at him as they neared the station. "Zakera."

"Oh, ever been to the Darkstar? My friends and I go there sometimes; I actually work partime over in Zakera." she stopped and sighed. "If I'm rambling too much just stop me. I'm sorry I'm always like this around new people." she laughed slightly again as if she was suddenly self-conscious.

"No, its fine, I'm just not much for talking." Kolyat shuffled uncomfortably as he stood waiting for his tram, which, according to the board was going to be 5 minutes late.

"Oh, well maybe we can grab lunch tomorrow during our break? If you'd like?" Noomi tried.

Kolyat shrugged. "Maybe, yeah."

"Great." she said as the tram to Kithoi arrived. "I'll see you then. Oh and I am sorry about throwing you today." she smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." he waved back as she hopped aboard her ride.

A few minutes later his own shuttle arrived and he slumped down in his usual seat with an odd feeling in his chest.

* * *

I was laid back on the couch, Fluffy upon my lap, when Kolyat walked through the door. "Hey, Kol." I greeted.

Fluffy hopped off my lap and over to the tall teal drell by the doorway.

"Hey, Tech." he bent down and scooped up the large rabbit. "You didn't piss on by cloths while I was gone did you?"

I smiled at the transaction; Kolyat looked over and smirked. "What?"

"Oh nothing. How was school?" I asked getting up to retrieve another coke from the fridge.

Kolyat didn't answer right away as he followed me into the kitchen area. "Fine." he muttered. "It was school, you know how it is there."

I held up my finger. "Wrong. I never went to the academy."

"Lucky you." I could have sworn he stuck his tongue out at me but I didn't look quick enough.

"I did head over to see Fak today," I stated. "Something weird his going on with him. I'm not sure what but I think it may have something to do with a large weapon deal he made a few months back." Kolyat frowned slightly as I continued. "I stopped to talk with Mouse too; he says Fak's messed up with some real bad people. Even warned me to be careful around him."

I sipped my coke as he set Fluffy down and leaned against the counter. "That can't be anything good. What about that large weapon order?"

I filled Kolyat in on the details of the shipment. Fak has done business with various merc bands but this shipment was unusually large; not to mention the promise of future contact. "He said that I have to be ready to get off this station if he tells me too." I explained.

Kolyat pinched the bridge of his nose. "Something is not right about that."

"I know right..." The whole thing was crazy, sort of scary if you really thought about it. But was whoever he was dealing with really powerful enough to think they could attack the Citadel?

I was too deep in my thoughts to realize Kolyat had moved to stand behind me and before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me, holding me against him securely. "It'll be ok." he kissed the top of my head. "We'll be ok."

I couldn't help the small smile that slid across my lips as I turned to face him; placing a small kiss on his full lips. "I know."

Somehow, and I'm not 100 percent on this, but we ended up on the couch. Kolyat lay over me as his tongue explored my mouth; with one hand behind my neck and the other supporting himself near my shoulder.

His hips ground against mine hastily and I couldn't escape the pleasure that had begun to pulse through my body; and a steady throbbing heat bloomed somewhere very pleasant.

Kolyat groaned outwardly as I sucked none to gently on his tongue. In respond his hips thrust against mine quicker and there was no hiding the bulge that had now formed there.

A resonating buzz filled the apartment and Fluffy, startled, hopped up onto the couch and sat atop Kolyat's back.

His dark eyes snapped open and met mine. "I choose to ignore the door..." he mumbled before leaning back for another kiss. Fluffy, however, hopped up near his neck and I couldn't help but laugh as Kolyat's head was framed with hair.

With a sigh Kolyat slow sat up allowing Fluffy to hop down off his head. "You are the biggest cock block in the galaxy..."

"And the fluffiest." I added.

Kolyat's eyes flicked over to me as one of my hands caressed his thigh, very near to his centre; a low growl resonated from his chest but was cut short by the door buzzer once again.

Kolyat slid up off the couch and headed for the door. I sat there patiently as Fluffy came over and sat in my lap.

A few moments later Kolyat walked back followed by this Father.

"Heya, Thane!" I greeted with a smile.

The elder drell inclined his head slightly and returned my smile. "Nice to see you again, Tech."

Fluffy promptly jumped from my lap and hopped over to see who the new visitor was.

Kolyat laughed slightly as his father eyed the creature. "That's what Tech brought home..."

Thane knelt down to stoke the large ball of hair. "It is... interesting."

"Kolyat says he's the biggest cock block in the galaxy." I recited as Kolyat stared over at me.

His father chuckled lightly and looked up at his son, whose fringe had darkened in colour. "Does he now?"

"Yes ok, so did you need something?" Kolyat quickly changed the subject.

Thane stood up and coughed slightly. "Is it so much to assume that I'm simply dropping by to visit?" he questioned.

Kolyat shrugged slightly. "I guess not." he muttered shifting his stance so that he was leaning slightly back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We could go out for dinner." I suggested.

Kolyat looked my way. "Don't you have a test to study for tomorrow?"

Like I needed to study. "Yeah alright sunshine, you're funny." Kolyat stop underestimating me.

"Well after..." Kol paused for a moment. "Everything that's been happening, you only actually attended what, five classes?"

Thane was patiently watching our exchange and I could swear there was a small smirk on his lips; not to noticeable but just so subtle you could make it out.

"Bailey apparently set it up so I can test out early. If I pass, which I will, then it really doesn't matter how many classes I went too. Plus Bailey's Commander now he's cool like that."

Kolyat rolled his eyes. "Alright we can catch dinner." He sighed. "And no you are not taking us too that shithole called McDonalds. I swear I was nauseous for a week."

"Gotta love it."

Kolyat, Thane, and I settled on a small Asari café near our now shared apartment.

Upon selecting a table near the back and sitting down, a light skinned blue asari with a low slung dress walked, er... sauntered, over to us.

Kolyat quickly looked down and away; smart move. I smirked to myself.

"Hey there, my names Noomi, I'll be waiting on you guy tonight." she tilted her head slightly and frowned slightly before smiling brightly. "Kolyat?"

Kolyat's eyes widened slightly before he straightened out. "Uh, hey."

The fuck is this? I frowned and coughed loudly, but _Noomi _didn't falter.

"How's your back?" the asari asked.

My frown intensified; the hell happened to his back?! Kolyat's fringe darkened and he looked like he wanted to disappear.

"It's better." Kolyat tried lowly.

His eyes flickered over to me and widened; probably due to the death glare I was shooting him.  
The asari laughed. "Good, I still feel bad for being too rough on you."

Kolyat blanched. "Can we order?" he changed the subject quickly.

Noomi seemed to suddenly realize the other people at the table. "Oh!" she laughed. "Sorry I get a little off track sometime."

I stood up and walked off. "Don't worry about it I'm not fucking hungry."

Kolyat stood up quickly. "Tech, I- don't leave..."

But I was already gone.

* * *

Tech walked quickly out of the café and sighed deeply. We should have gone to McDonalds.

"Um, did I miss something?" Noomi's light voice questioned behind me.

I sat back down my head in my hands. "No, father order what you want."

Ten minutes later I found myself staring down at my plate pushing the rice around and not taking one bite.

"Kolyat." my father said lowly. "Is there something-?"

I cut him off quickly. "No, no. She threw me against the wall during training today. She's at the academy too, that's how she knows me."

Thane too in what I said with a straight face and nodded, like he always did.

"Tech will understand, it was a simple misunderstanding."

He wasn't convinced. "You don't understand, Tech may not show it but I know how insecure she actually is. Hell I don't even think she knows."

My father sighed and set down his fork. "She has every reason to feel that way, it's understandable. Ten years ago she was nothing more then drala'fa, to others on this station she was nothing. That still resonates in her."

"It's not right." I grumbled. The thought of Tech feeling that way made him sick.

"It is not, no. You need to prove her wrong; show her what she means to you."

The corner of my mouth tilted up. "Is it that obvious?"

His father didn't say anything but the unsaid word hung in the air.

_Tu-fira. _Lost in another.

* * *

When I got home I threw my bag on the floor and kicked it aside. Fucking asari, fucking Kolyat.

Fluffy hopped over to the disregarded ruck sack and sniffed around it.

"I so hope you pissed all over his shirts."

When I slumped down on the couch the large ball of hair followed and allowed me to pet him idly.

I tried to clear my head but that just wasn't happening. What the hell did she mean?

Who the fuck was she anyway?!

_How can I compete with that?_ Thanks subconscious, man you are such a bitch.

What was I really though? A duct rat that got lucky. If it hadn't been for Bailey I wouldn't have the job I do now, or the promotion he set me up for.

Was I just a charity case for these people? Poor Tech, the duct rat.

"Fluffy... ugh what am I going to do?"

The large bundle replied by promptly peeing on the sofa and hopping away. "You're serious? Seriously?! Fluffy why!?"

I grumbled and made to grab some paper towels and that fabric cleaner Kolyat was so fond of; the asshole that he was.

After everything was cleaned up I flipped on the TV and sat in boredom for another thirty or so minutes until the door pinged and swished open.

"Tech...?" Kolyat said calmly.

I didn't speak and heard him sigh from behind me.

"Tech, I have something to show you... if you would please come with me."

I turned and frowned. "Why don't you show _Noomi_, just make sure she doesn't get to rough. You know with your hurt back and all."

Kolyat sighed again. "I can explain that just... please, come with me."

I looked up at him for the first time, damn those dark eyes; he looks like he's ready to cry.

"Alright," I sighed. "Yeah ok, I'll go with you."

As we walked towards the door Kolyat caught my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

What does this boy have planned...?

He lead me into the wards and into a skycar. "What happened to your dad?"

"He- he returned to his apartment. This was his idea."

I crossed my arms as he drove. "Then why isn't he taking me?"

Kolyat sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "Tech, that girl at the café goes to CSEC academy with me, earlier today in training she threw me into a wall, that's what happened. I want you to know that; do you honestly think I'm the kind of selfish asshole who screws around like that?"

"No."

Kolyat turned and looked at me, his eyes still looked sad... lost.

"Tech, I'm with you for a reason. Yeah I know your crazy," he smirked slightly. "But I love that about you. There are so many things I love about you."

A slow smile spread on my face before I could stop it and I felt a light heat rise in my cheeks.

"You're turning red." Kolyat stated with a slight laugh.

Damn it.

Fifteen minutes later Kolyat lowered the skycar down in a part of the Citadel I was unfamiliar with; which was saying something.

"Where are we?" I asked curiosity peeked to my limits.

The surroundings were sparse, metal and vacant. From what I could see there was not another being in sight, not even a keeper.

Kolyat popped open the top of the car and stepped out. "My father told me about this place." he came around to my side and held out his hand. "He said he had taken Shepard up here on their first... date."

I smirked slightly and took his outstretched hand. "So this is a date, huh?"

"Well, seeing as we've never actually had a proper one before," Kolyat led me to a narrow corridor that seemed to open up at the end. "That and I wanted to make up for what happened at the restaurant this evening."

As we neared the end my eyes widened. It was beautiful.

The corridor ended with a over hanging platform, the view was panoramic of the surrounding wards and the opened arms of the station; everything bathed in the purple warm glow of the serpent nebula.

"Kolyat... this... this is amazing."

Kolyat himself seemed momentarily caught up in the sight. "It is." His face turned towards mine and his hand reaching up to cup the side of my face; the cool scales of his finger tips tingling my skin.

For that moment it was easy to forget everything else; forget all the struggles and fights, the insecurities and fears. In this moment we were the only ones in the galaxy.

"Tech... I want you to know how much you mean to me. I need you to know.

It has been so long since I've let anyone in... my temperament has cost me more then a few friends. But you.. you've been the one person who hasn't run away. The one person that, no matter how bad it gets, always makes me smile." he closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to hold back a memory; a flashback. "I don't know if it's the same for humans but... in my culture there is a word that, until now had no meaning for me. Tu-fira; it means..." his eyes opened again and studied mine. "It means 'lost in another'."

I looked down shyly, I could feel the dreaded heat in my cheeks once more, and when I looked up I couldn't stop the corner of my mouth from ticking up slightly. Part of me, a large part, like 99.9% wanted to burst out smiling; that is possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said.

"I can't think of anything better to describe how I feel about you..." Kolyat rasped quietly.

I lost it. Without a care in the galaxy I threw my arms around him and crushed him against me. "Kolyat you big dumb drell... gods I love you." I choked.

Then my heart nearly stopped it skipped so much. Shit, I'd said it... crap I'd said it. Was that too much? Crap I ruined the moment-

Kolyat lifted me off the grown and spun me round lightly. I had to laugh, I couldn't help it. When he stopped I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist.

He smiled before leaning in close and pressing a simple kiss to my lips; he pulled back slightly, lips still grazing mine and whispered, "I love you too."

With one hand around his neck, I used the other to push his lips back against mine. His tongue slid against mine heatedly before taking mine into his mouth and sucking it gently.

I swear I think I could melt right now.

Breaking away from that I bit down, not to hard, on his thick lower lip earning a low rumbling moan. His eyes blinked open to see me narrow mine at him. "You're so bad..."

He pulled away turned his attention to my bare neck... that bastard. Kolyat licked and sucked (not to mention bit) as I turned to putty in his arms.

"Who's bad now?" I managed out.

Kolyat lifted his head back up and smirked. "Don't underestimate me."

"You're all talk and no game." I joked with a devious smirk of my own.  
He laughed. "Well unless you want to lose your virginity in the back of the skycar... yeah I am."

I whacked him hard on the arm. "Beast!"

Kolyat didn't even flinch, in fact he just held me tighter. "I'm joking." he breathed against my neck. "You know I want to make everything perfect."

Kissing him again I couldn't refrain from saying it, "As long as I'm with you... everything is perfect."

He tilted his head and chuckled lowly.

"... Yeah it's official this is turning into a really bad chick flick."

"We should call it... The Investigator and the Hitman. When a community service assignment turns into much much more."

I laughed. "As long as Blasto makes a cameo we're good to go!"

"No." he retorted dead pan.

My lip pouted out as I feigned sadness. "But it's Blasto! He can marry us in some impromptu ceremony after we single handedly take out a intergalactic slave ring!"

"We sort of did that already." Kolyat's brow rose slightly and his lip ticked up.  
I grinned. "Then where's my ring Krios..."

"A ring? For what?" he seemed confused now.

Fucking aliens. "My wedding ring, get with the times boy."

"Oh... drell have necklaces we wear instead. Usually they are made custom in the representation of a certain god. My mothers was a deep red stone made to represent Arashu because..." he stopped. "I'm talking to much."

"I think you tend to ramble when your nervous."

His fringe darkened again and he shrugged slightly before looking at me sheepishly. "I think Arashu would suit you well..."

I ran my hand along his neck relishing the feel of his scales on my finger tips. "I think so too."

When all was said and down, as we stood there over looking the opened arms haloed by the purple iridescence of the nebula, everything felt right. Try as I may I couldn't think of one other place I would have rather been; another person I'd rather be with.

I might not have had the perfect life, but here and now it really was perfect. No anxiety, no worries, just us. Kolyat accepted me, I accepted him; I loved him.

Come what may I will never forget this moment.

* * *

**I tried, really tried, to make the end not so cheesy... I did. Whatever sometimes it's ok to be Cheesy, cheese is good. **

**I really hope this was worth the wait. Lots of humor, tension, and ending fluff. **

**REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW WHATCHA THINK!**


End file.
